


Code Lyoko Lenkerthen

by Lord_Kleveland



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, F/M, Fights, Italiano | Italian, Psychology, Science Fiction, Technology, Violence, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kleveland/pseuds/Lord_Kleveland
Summary: Un anno è passato da quando XANA è stato sconfitto. La vita dei Guerrieri sembra tornata alla normalità, ma Lyoko è una tecnologia incredibilmente avanzata e piena di lati nascosti. Segreti che riguardano il programma, la sua storia, i suoi utilizzi. Tutti elementi che attirano interessi. Interessi... inumani.[La storia non prende i considerazione gli eventi dei libri e di Evolution]





	1. Prologo: Rendez-vous

????????-????????-???????? 

  


“Skat-al inierit Akertosh Brealwunt. Avenen li nokter morò katronkaten morò aminio. Lak tot?”  
“Lak nosch”  
“Andevaket, anì, Naiker Malnian Akentkat Minekor, ciminktè mokton okta ‘Lenkerten Lyoko” 

  


Terra \- Francia - Parigi – Lunedì 5 Settembre 2005 - Dalle 5:45 alle 6:20 

  


Era il 5 di settembre, il giorno di inizio del nuovo anno scolastico francese, un evento nefasto che aveva già causato disperazione nelle menti di molti studenti. 

Di questo avviso non erano però Jeremy e Aelita. I due avevano tanto in comune, la nascita e il perdurare del loro amore era dovuta anche a questo, e fra questi elementi in comune vi era l’apprezzare lo studio. Non lo avevano mai visto come qualcosa di pesante e faticoso, portandoli a non avere particolari timori per l’avvicinarsi di quei nuovi mesi scolastici. E poi, dopo Lyoko e la sconfitta di XANA, non doversi più preoccupare per le proprie vite e la sorta del mondo rendeva ogni altro ostacolo decisamente meno temibile. 

I due (da veri “Einstein”, come avrebbe detto un loro amico) si erano svegliati di mattina presto, molto prima di quanto fosse ragionevole preoccuparsi per i ritardi, e ne avevano approfittato per passeggiare mentre l’alba sorgeva. Il loro amore era più forte che mai, ed era notevole come fosse palpabile anche durante i lunghi silenzi, come si percepisse il forte legame dei due ragazzi. Senonché, concentrandosi solo sui silenzi, si potrebbe pensare che Jeremy e Aelita non parlassero mai. Non era assolutamente vero, parlavano tanto. Tantissimo. Forse troppo. E, come ogni coppia che si ama alla follia, le loro discussioni tendevano a essere imbarazzanti per chi le ascoltava. Ci si può limitare a dire che parlarono di una vasta gamma di argomenti, dai rapporti con i loro amici a come vedevano il loro futuro, parlarono anche di Lyoko. Non ad alta voce, nonostante l’ora c’erano persone per strada, molte più di quante se ne aspettassero, e di certo non volevano far sapere a tutti del loro passato. 

  


“Ehi, sbaglio o ci siamo già stati qui?” disse Aelita passando davanti a un bar, l’insegna recitava _Rendez-vous _e il luogo si presentava molto sobrio dall’esterno.

“Si, ci siamo stati sicuramente insieme agli altri” rispose Jeremy. Ricordò infatti di aver fatto colazione lì varie volte insieme agli altri “Guerrieri Lyoko”, ormai quel nome era diventato un modo scherzoso di chiamare il proprio gruppo

  


“Tu hai mangiato?” chiese Aelita a Jeremy qualche secondo dopo

“Io si. Tu no?” 

“No, sono a digiuno. Mi prenderò un croissant” 

I due entrarono nel locale, era un posto molto semplice ma accogliente. Alla sinistra vi era la cassa e l’espositore con i vari dolci, era stato appena riempito. Dopotutto erano le sei del mattino, il bar aveva aperto da poco. Sparsi per il locale vi erano vari tavoli di plastica rotonda circondati da sedie del medesimo materiale, due sedie di due tavoli diversi erano occupate da due anziani. Uno stava leggendo il giornale con fare assorto, l’altro sorseggiava il suo caffè mentre osservava le foto di monumenti appese alle pareti del locale. La maggior parte erano francesi, come L’Arco di Trionfo e l’immancabile Torre Eiffel, ma ve n’erano anche altri del resto del mondo come il Big Ben e il Colosseo. Aelita e Jeremy rimasero un secondo a osservare le foto anche loro, poi la ragazza si diresse verso l’espositore a scegliere i cornetti. Proprio quando fu sul punto di chiamare la cassiera, la sua attenzione venne catturata da un nuovo cliente. In realtà, l’attenzione di tutti quelli nel locale, perché il nuovo arrivato seppe come farsi notare

  


“_Kakaya udacha, yesli ty na samom dele! Davay poigrayem v igru_”urlò in un forte e fierissimo russo. Era un ragazzo molto magro, ai limiti dell’anoressia, di carnagione esangue e dai capelli di un fortissimo nero corvino che creavano con certo contrasto con il resto del corpo. Indossava una tuta Adidas completa color blu scuro e aveva un borsone nero da ginnastica a tracolla

“Come scusa?” disse la cassiera, il ragazzo si avvicinò a lei e si appoggiò sul tavolo di legno dove stava la cassa

“Niente di che. Piuttosto, mi dia un bicchiere di vodka” 

“A quest’ora? Va beh… Carta d’identità”

“Prego?”

“Dammi la carta d’identità. Devo essere sicura tu sia maggiorenne” 

“Oooh… Capisco… È proprio necessario?”

“Si” il ragazzo aprì una delle tasche laterali del suo borsone e ne estrasse un portadocumenti rosso mattone. La donna lo aprì, gli diede una rapida occhiata e poi lo gettò indietro al suo possessore, lo fece con fare così brusco che sembrò volesse lanciarglielo in faccia, cosa non tanto lontana dalla verità 

“Hai diciassette anni. Non so come funzioni in Russia, ma qui è illegale bere alcol a quell’età” 

“_Bud’ dobr ko mne_, tutti me ne danno venti. Non può chiudere un occhio?”

“No” il ragazzo fece un sospiro, gli apparve un’espressione rassegnata sul volto. Si guardò intorno per mezzo secondo, poi allargò un leggero sorriso e disse

“Non causerò problemi. Mi limito a prendere un espresso senza zucchero e due cornetti per i miei due amici lì” indicò Jeremy e Aelita. I due strabuzzarono gli occhi, non avevamo mai visto quel tipo, ne erano sicuri. Sicuramente di quel ragazzo tutto si poteva dire, tranne che fosse facile da dimenticare. 

“Ci stai confondendo con qualc…” Jeremy provò a spiegarsi, ma fu interrotto dal ragazzo russo che gli parlò sopra. 

“_Khorosho! _Voi non mi conoscete ancora, ma io già conosco voi” 

“In che senso?” 

“Nel senso che vi conosco, non lo ritenete possibile?” Jeremy rispose in maniera negativa, intanto tutto il locale stava guardando in loro direzione. Chiunque fosse quel tipo, era riuscito a far mantenere l’attenzione su di sé per tutto il tempo

“Invece è così. Qualcuno vuole scommettere? Io punto cinque euro sulla mia riuscita” non stava scherzando, mise cinque euro sul bancone. Invitò con lo sguardo gli altri a farlo, ma gli anziani non vollero dar man forte alla sua eccentricità (o forse follia, chi poteva dirlo), Jeremy e Aelita si trovavano in uno stato misto tra la confusione e il terrore e non pensarono neanche a puntare qualcosa. Fu la cassiera a mettere altri cinque euro sul bancone 

“So che non te ne andrai se non lo faccio. Sbrigati, o mi farai scappare i clienti” il ragazzo avrebbe che detto non avrebbe perso i milioni facendo andare via quattro persone, ma capì che avrebbe rischiato un pugno in un occhio, si limitò a continuare il suo gioco 

“Jeremy, Aelita, sedetevi da qualche parte. Io intanto prendo i cornetti” i due non lo fecero, rimasero congelati sul posto. Come poteva sapere i loro nomi? 

“Sorpresi, vero? Siamo solo all’inizio. Forza, sedetevi” Jeremy e Aelita scelsero un posto, erano così confusi che non notarono che c’erano solo due sedie attorno a quel tavolo. Il ragazzo se ne aggiunse una da solo dopo aver preso dalla cassa il caffè e i cornetti. Si mise a sedere, fece un largo sorriso e poi prese un cornetto per mano e si accinse a darglieli 

“Cioccolato a te, Jeremy. Marmellata di fragole a te, Aelita. Era quello che volevi, giusto?” la ragazza strabuzzò di nuovo gli occhi, poi disse di sì con la voce che gli moriva per l’incredulità. Gli sguardi degli spettatori si fecero più intensi, i due anziani iniziarono a parlottare tra loro su quello che stava succedendo 

“Ho detto che so molte cose di voi. Ad esempio…” si fermò per bere un sorso di espresso 

“Siete due studenti del Kadic, due ottimi studenti. Tra i migliori” 

“Si, è vero anche questo. Ma come diavolo lo sai?” fu Jeremy a parlare, il sorriso del ragazzo si fece ancora più largo. Incredibile quanto sorridesse e quanto sarebbe stato bello e contagioso il suo sorriso, se solo la situazione non lo avesse reso inquietante

“Le domande dopo il gioco di prestidigitazione” lo disse mentre fece ruotare il pugno chiuso con un movimento di polso, poi lo aprì mostrando una bustina di zucchero nel palmo della mano. Aveva fatto un gioco di prestigio mentre parlava di star facendo un gioco di prestigio. Questa volta Jeremy e Aelita non poterono non sorridere a loro volta, di certo era un tipo istrionico e pieno di senso dell’umorismo

“Comunque, che maleducazione! Che maleducazione! Non mi sono presentato” aprì la busta di zucchero e la verso nel caffè, poi si mise in piedi e fece un inchino comicamente esagerato

“Avier Antonovic Anisimov al vostro servizio. Un uomo tripla A, di nome e di fatto” la sua gestualità, il suo modo di parlare, era troppo buffo perché i due ragazzi non potessero ridere. Anche gli altri presenti si misero a ridere, tranne la cassiera che rimase gelida ad osservare 

“Avier non è un nome russo, giusto?” fu Aelita a fare quella domanda, non ebbe nessun motivo in particolare per chiederlo, sentiva semplicemente il desiderio di saperlo

“No, mia madre _es espaňola. _Da lei ho preso molti difetti come il mio fascino disarmante, il mio animo focoso e la mia passione per le telenovela” i due sorrisero di nuovo, non riuscivano a fare altrimenti. 

“Sapete, mi vergogno a dirlo. Ma farò parte della vostra scuola, nonostante la mia età. Ho avuto problemi con lo studio in madrepatria, alcuni causati dal sistema di istruzione, ma la maggior parte da me. Vorrei dire che non è così, ma non ci riesco” il suo tono era diventato di colpo più serio, quell’argomento doveva colpirlo nel profondo. 

“Credo che passerò molto del mio tempo a studiare, voglio recuperare quanto più possibile. Però, dubito che inizieranno a pieno regime sin dal primo giorno, magari oggi potreste presentarmi il vostro amico Odd, e anche quello di origini tedesche, Ulrich” ed ecco che presero di nuovo un colpo, il gioco di Avier non era finito, sarebbe durato troppo poco altrimenti

“Chissà, magari avrò anche modo di parlare con Yumi e William. Sarà complicato siccome ora vanno al liceo, ma non impossibile” l’ansia e lo stupore dei due era palpabile, lo percepivano tutti i presenti. Intanto Avier finì il suo espresso dove aveva messo lo zucchero, prese dalla tasca della tuta un telefonino color platino con, attaccato sul vano batterie, un sobrissimo adesivo di una mano che mostrava il medio, lo aprì e lesse l’orario

“Mi sono dilungato. Rischiamo di perdere tempo, anche se dubito arriveremo in ritardo a scuola visto il nostro largo anticipo. Però, sarò veloce” inspirò una grande quantità d’aria, poi iniziò a parlare in modo fulmineo, come un banditore d’asta 

“A te Aelita piace la musica elettronica, i Subdigitals in particolare. Rimani stupita da cose come il profumo dei fiori e il sapore del cibo. Tu Jeremy, sei molto bravo con i computer e la tecnologia, in passato hai costruito dei robot e sei andato in posti impensabili pur di trovare le componenti. Siete fidanzati da più di due anni e meno di tre, avete fatto le classiche cose stupide da piccioncini come le foto buffe in quelle cabine che stampano foto per documenti. Il vostro amico Ulrich è superstizioso, era innamorato della vostra amica Yumi e forse lo è ancora, voi non ne avete la certezza. Odd è molto eccentrico (ma non quanto me, vero?), ha un taglio di capelli bizzarro, veste di viola, è un dongiovanni ed è molto magro. Un tempo odiavate William, sopratutto Ulrich lo odiava, perché era anche lui innamorato di Yumi, ma vi siete riappacificati da un po’. Infine…” la sua voce rallentò e si fece di colpo più seriosa, ora si che inquietava

“Avete un segreto. Qualcosa che neanche io so, perché è così grande che lo dite solo ai vostri amici più stretti. Chissà, forse un giorno lo saprò anche io” si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso la cassa, poi prese i soldi lasciati lì sopra 

“Ho vinto. _Poka_” Avier si accinse ad uscire, quando la cassiera lo fermò urlando 

“No, aspetta. È una truffa, vero? Voi vi conoscete già” il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle. Aelita e Jeremy cercarono di spiegare in tutti i modi come non lo avessero mai visto. Dopo un intero minuto passato a ridere, Avier si calmò e commentò la situazione

“Sono davvero ridotti male i ladri francesi se organizzano una truffa del genere per cinque euro” 

“Smettila di fare il simpatico e spiegami come hai fatto” il ragazzo tornò a parlare con il suo tono eccentrico, la sua voce sembrò ancora più squillante

“Sa, dicono che i veri maghi non svelano i propri trucchi. Ma a me non interessa più di tanto, mi basta un po’ di denaro” la cassiera tornò di nuovo gelida, il suo sguardo mise un attimo in soggezione Avier, ma il ragazzo non perse la sua compostezza 

“E quanto vorresti?” 

“Mmmm, devo pensarci… 100 euro” 

“MA COL CAZZO!” urlò così forte che sembrò un miracolo non avesse causato un crepacuore agli anziani in quel locale. Però non riuscì a far cambiare idea ad Avier

“Se così è, per lei sono un demone di un’altra dimensione che esaudisce desideri rompendo cucchiai di legno. Posso andare?” la cassiera non rispose, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, voleva capire come avesse fatto. D’altro canto, non avrebbe speso tutti quei soldi per saperlo. Fu Jeremy a smuovere la situazione 

“Ho un’idea, vogliamo sapere la verità anche noi due, ci dividiamo la somma?” la cassiera rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi fece un suono di sconforto e accettò mettendo una banconota da cinquanta sul bancone. Poco dopo si unirono le parti di Jeremy e Aelita. Avier estrasse un portafoglio dalla tasca opposta a quella del telefono e ci mise le banconote dentro 

“Quello che apprezzo sono gli affari andati a buon fine. Dunque, partiamo dal principio, come si suol dire. Ho fatto tutto questo solo perché ho camminato dietro di voi per un bel po’ e non mi avete notato”

“Sul serio?” chiese Jeremy, in effetti non ricordava proprio di averlo visto dietro di sé, ma non ricordava neanche di AVER visto dietro di sé 

“Si, camminavo a un metro da voi con il lettore MP3 in tasca e le cuffie nelle orecchie. L’auricolare sinistro non funziona, quindi non lo indosso mai, e questo mi fa sentire tutti i rumori esterni. E così, mentre nell’orecchio destro avevo Al Bano e Romina Power che cantavano _Ci sarà_, col sinistro vi ho sentito chiacchierare tra voi. Ed è da lì che sono derivate le mie maggiori conoscenze, avete parlato della scuola, dei vostri amici, del vostro passato e di tante altre cose. Se notate, non ho detto ne i vostri cognomi ne quelli dei vostri amici, questo perché di solito non si chiama per cognome qualcuno che si conosce così bene, e voi non lo avete mai fatto” incredibile come solo dicendo quello avesse già spiegato quasi tutto, e doveva ancora aggiungere qualcosa

“Tutti gli altri sono trucchetti di mentalismo, logica e abilità oratorie. Se ve li elencassi tutti, ci metterei una buona mezz’ora, vi faccio solo un esempio. Ho saputo quale cornetto voleva Aelita perché vi ho interrotto giusto poco prima di scegliere, lei guardava fisso in quel punto della vetrina” lo indicò con un dito della mano destra, mentre nell’altra aveva fatto apparire una moneta che iniziò a far roteare sulla punta dell’indice

“Ci sono solo cornetti alla marmellata di fragole, quindi ho pensato volesse uno di quelli. Ho indovinato per fortuna. Se avessi sbagliato avrei usato la mia eloquenza, mi sarei inventato qualcosa” Avier finì il suo strano giochetto con la moneta facendola cadere sul palmo, per poi farla volare verso la mano destra usando i muscoli della sinistra e infine fermandola tra l’indice e il medio della mano di destinazione

“E così finisce tutto. Ci vediamo a scuola” Avier uscì come un fulmine dal locale e continuò a camminare a passo rapido sul marciapiede, rimettendosi gli auricolari e facendo ripartire la sua playlist di musica italiana. 

  


Jeremy e Aelita rimasero fermi sul posto, confuso e storditi da tutti quegli eventi. Rimasero così per qualche minuto.


	2. Capitolo 1: Ma un giorno nel Kadic arriva Avier di lunedì

Lenkerthen Lyoko Cap.1

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Lunedì 5 Settembre 2005 – Dalle 8:00 alle 13:05

  


Il Kadic aprì i suoi cancelli, dando ufficialmente inizio al nuovo anno scolastico. La massa di studenti si mosse inizialmente per un percorso regolare, partendo dall’ingresso fino alle bacheche dove erano segnate le posizioni delle classi. Poi iniziarono a dividersi, ognuno dirigendosi verso la propria. Quella di Odd e Ulrich sembrò essere rimasta invariata, i due si erano seduti affianco e si erano ripromessi di fare del loro meglio quell’anno. Erano stati molto vicini a non superare quello precedente, di certo non volevano passare lo stesso inferno proprio l’ultimo anno di _Collège. _Ma queste sono promesse che si fanno tutti gli studenti, mantenerle sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche. 

  


Dopo un po’ entrò la professoressa di scienze Suzanne Hertz. Si mise a sedere dietro la cattedra, diede una breve occhiata al registro e poi lo posò. Tutti si aspettarono che desse il bentornati alla classe, che augurasse il meglio per il nuovo anno e che iniziasse la solita manfrina sull’impegnarsi, sul futuro e tutti gli altri argomenti della tiritera. Invece no, fece un’osservazione ad alta voce

“Sembra che manchi il nuovo arrivato” 

Appena disse quello, tutti iniziarono a parlottare tra loro. Si fecero le teorie più disparate su chi potesse essere. Odd e Ulrich non furono da meno

“E se fosse il russo che hanno incontrato Jeremy e Aelita?” disse il primo 

“Quell’Avier? Non credo. Sarebbe una coincidenza davvero incredibile” quasi a voler rispondere a quella domanda, il nuovo arrivato entrò accompagnato da Jim Morales. Assicurarsi che fosse proprio Anisimov non fu difficile

“Alto, bianchiccio, tuta Adidas, borsone nero. Odio quando ci azzecchi Odd” 

“Non partire prevenuto. Magari è simpatico”

“Un tipo descritto come più strano ed eccentrico di te? Credo che faccia parte della mia lista degli incubi”

“Ehi, mi sta salutando” era vero, Avier aveva puntato lo sguardo verso Odd e aveva mosso la mano in un breve saluto. Un gesto che fece partire tra gli alunni le teorie più disparate su quale legame avessero quei due, nessuno ovviamente arrivò neanche vicino alla verità. 

  


Jim nel frattempo stava continuando un lungo discorso che partiva da _Ho incontrato questo giovanotto seduto fuori il cancello del Kadic a giocherellare con una moneta,_ continuava con _Ci siamo messi a parlare, ed è così bravo, intelligente, interessante e modesto_ e finiva con _Lui è arrivato con mezz’ora di anticipo, sono io che l’ho fatto ritardare perché non riuscivo a smettere di ascoltar__lo_. La storia di Jim aveva edulcorato la verità, perché in realtà era successo che il signor Morales lo avesse minacciato di andar via scambiandolo per un barbone (ottenendo per Avier il soprannome di_Occhio di falco_), che lui avesse spiegato il malinteso e avesse iniziato a raccontargli la sua storia e che, infine, Jim lo avesse trattenuto per fargli finire di raccontare di quella volta che pescò a mani nude un salmone in un fiume gelido della Russia. 

  


Comunque, nonostante la versione riveduta e corretta di Jim, il fatto che Avier e il professore di educazione fisica andassero d’accordo fu un altro evento causa di scompiglio e chiacchiericcio 

  


“Come fa Jim a trovarlo simpatico? Come fa LUI a trovare simpatico Jim? Chi è questo tizio?” domandò Odd, che era passato da essere il più ottimista dei due a quello più spaventato. Poteva accettare qualsiasi cosa, ma non quella.Era semplicemente troppo assurdo

“Chissà. Magari XANA è tornato e lui è un suo spettro” disse Ulrich sorridendo leggermente con tono sarcastico

“O magari lui È XANA!” i due trattennero a stento risate così forti da poter sovrastare il chiasso di tutta la classe. Jim finì il suo racconto e uscì dalla classe, la professoressa Hertz chiese a tutti di fare silenzio e poi lasciò Avier libero di presentarsi 

  


“P_rivet! _Ovvero _ciao _nella gloriosa lingua russa. Mi chiamo Avier Antonovic Anisimov. Piccola guida alla mia identità: Avier senza la J davanti, nonostante sia teoricamente sbagliato, ma il mio nome si scrive così. Se vi chiedete il perché… Non fatelo. Non ve lo dirò mai” il suo modo di parlare, con quella parlantina loquace e quell’accento russo buffo ma non invadente, unito al suo gesticolare estremo ma eloquente, riuscirono di nuovo a far sorridere e incantare chi lo stava ascoltando. Anche la professoressa Hertz ammise a sé stessa che gli piaceva sentirlo parlare. Solo Ulrich, come la cassiera del bar, era immune a questa sorta di incantesimo e lo trovava, anzi, irritante. 

“Antonovic è il mio patronimico, quindi non usatelo per riferirvi a me, mi farebbe alquanto strano. Infine, il mio cognome è Anisimov e non Asimov. In molti si confondono, ma io non ho nulla a che fare con il buon Isaac. Non mi piace neanche la fantascienza.

“Detto questo, vengo da Vladivostok ed ho 17 anni. Questo vi farà capire che ho tante cose di cui non essere fiero, ma sono qui per dare il meglio di me. Spero di riuscirci” il suo tono di voce era di nuovo più serio, non riusciva proprio a scherzare su quell’argomento. 

  


“È questo lo spirito giusto. Qualcuno vuole chiedergli qualcosa?” fu la professoressa a parlare, facendo alzare un mucchio di mani. Avier aveva catturato la curiosità di tutti. O, come disse Ulrich a Odd (loro due erano tra i pochi a non aver alzato la mano) si era già fatto un mucchio di fan. Lo disse con tono cinico, quel tipo continuava a non piacergli per nulla. 

  


La professoressa si sorprese della quantità di interesse suscitato dal nuovo arrivato, ma cercò di dare a tutti la possibilità di chiedergli qualcosa. Fece partire Marianne, una ragazza dai lunghi biondi seduti nei primi banchi 

  


“Dove si trova Vladivostok?”

“In Russia” il modo fermo e deciso con cui aveva detto quell’ovvietà fece morire dal ridere la classe. 

“No, inten…”

“So cosa intendevi. Si trova in una parte della Russia che di solito non vedete sulle cartine europee, ovvero la Russia cosiddetta asiatica. Vladivostok è proprio sull’Oceano Pacifico, abbiamo la Flotta infatti. Inoltre è anche relativamente vicina al Giappone. Un mio amico diceva che se mi fossi messo sulla spiaggia e avessi sputato abbastanza forte, avrei potuto centrato qualcuno ad Osaka. Spero non sia mai successo veramente” dopo altre risate, si passò a una nuova domanda di un’altra ragazza. Questa era molto più personale 

  


“Sei fidanzato?” il volto di Avier perse il suo sorriso e la sua giovialità. Il suo sguardo diventò come vacuo, smarrito. Quella domanda scatenò una certa confusione in classe, e la reazione del ragazzo di certo non freddò i bollenti spiriti. La professoressa cercò subito di calmare la situazione 

  


“Lisa, ti pare una cosa da chiedere così? Il nostro Anisimov probabilmente non apprezza parlarne apertamente” Avier ebbe uno scatto, come se si fosse svegliato da breve sonno, la sua espressione tornò quella di prima 

“Si, è proprio così. Non sembrerà, ma anche io mi imbarazzo a volte” alcuni ci credettero, altri si chiesero se fosse davveroquella la ragione dietro quella reazione così strana. Fatto sta che le domande proseguirono. Quando finirono, Avier si mise a sedere su un banco libero in prima fila, senza compagni. Nessuno poté dire se si fosse seduto da solo per indole, o avesse semplicemente occupato il primo posto che gli era capitato. Fatto sta che per tutto il resto delle ore di lezione se ne rimase lì, con il suo borsone da ginnastica sul banco e un’aria disinteressata, eppure sempre pronto a rispondere alle domande rivoltegli dai prof. 

Odd e Ulrich si aspettarono che prima o poi si rivolgesse verso di loro. Facendo qualcosa di strano e imprevedibile, invece per tutte le ore di lezioni fu uno studente modello sotto questo punto di vista. 

  


D'altro canto, finite le lezioni… 

  


“Ma guarda un po’ che giornata piene di coincidenze. Prima incontro la coppietta e ora sono in classe con Otto Von Kartoffel e…” Avier squadrò Odd da capo a piedi, si mise una mano sul mento, squadrò di nuovo Odd e poi ammise

“_Pozdravlyayem! _Non riesco a riassumerti in un solo nomignolo. Hai vinto un barattolo di _kompot _alla Anisimov” aprì il borsone e ne estrasse un barattolo di vetro pieno di un liquido trasparente acquoso rosastro dove galleggiavano pezzi di frutta accuratamente tagliati

“Che roba è?” domandò Odd curioso mentre girava il barattolo per far muovere la frutta al suo interno

“Una pozione contro i mali della società, i problemi di spirito e le avversità del mondo. Un…” 

“È frutta bollita” Ulrich interruppe bruscamente il tenore del discorso di Avier, facendogli fare un’espressione delusa ma senza fargli perdere il suo buonumore ostentato. 

“Voi tedeschi non avete alcuna poesia” 

“Perché ovviamente i russi sono noti come tipi raffinati…” 

“E questo che c’entra? Noi russi siamo sempre stati un po’ indietro. Abbiamo passato il tempo ad ammazzare zar, a prendere parte a rivoluzioni con le idee confuse e ad impoverirci con il comunismo. Dai, esportiamo gas e legna. Di che stiamo parlando?” la discussione era diventata delirante in un secondo, quel ragazzo aveva davvero un dono in queste cose. Ulrich poté solo commentare 

“Tu sei strano forte” 

“Lo so” poi si rivolse di nuovo ad Odd con un elegantissima piroetta su un tallone. 

“Che razza di capelli hai comunque?” una domanda che in molti rivolgevano ad Odd quando vedevano i suoi capelli a punta con il ciuffo viola. Il ragazzo aveva una risposta pronta a seconda di chi glielo chiedeva, eppure fu quasi sul punto di fare un errore gravissimo

“È un taglio alla…” si fermò a seguito di un’occhiata gelida di Ulrich. Non riuscì a capire come fosse possibile che stesse per rivelare di Lyoko a qualcuno appena conosciuto. Era come se i suoi modi di fare gli avessero fatto abbassare la guardia, facendoglielo percepire come un grande amico

“Alla?” domandò Avier, curioso del perché si fosse interrotto. 

“…Pennello. Una punta di pennello con del colore viola sopra. È questa l’idea” 

“Alla pennello? Mi rincuora che un madrelingua faccia più errori grammaticali di me” Odd sorrise a quella affermazione, ma dentro di sé si sentì pieno d’ansia. Non avrebbe voluto abbassare la guardia di nuovo, non doveva rischiare assolutamente

“Sai, l’idea è interessante. La realizzazione… Non tanto. Scommetto che se ci metto una mano in mezzo trovo un tesoro” e lo fece davvero. Infilò una mano nella chioma bionda appuntita di Odd, finse di scavare al suo interno e poi esclamò qualcosa 

  


“Oh guarda! C’è sul serio qualcosa” tirò fuori il braccio e si mise ad osservare il cellulare che stringeva in mano 

“Rosa. Molto virile” Odd riconobbe il suo telefono. Si tastò le tasche dove lo teneva e le scoprì vuote 

“Ma quando l’hai preso?” 

“Quando ho preso quest’altro” il ragazzo agitò la mano e fece apparire un altro telefono grigio. Questo era di Ulrich, che glielo strappò immediatamente di mano 

  


“Non provare più a borseggiarmi. Capito?” 

“Ma era un trucco di prestigio”

“Può darsi. Ma non frugarmi più tra le tasche” il tono ammonitore di Ulrich fece apparire un’espressione dispiaciuta sul volto di Avier. Il problema risultava capire quanto fosse vera o recitata. 

“Mi spiace. Se vuoi, puoi vedere nelle mie” si svuotò le tasche riuscendo, con un gioco di equilibrio notevole, a tenere tutto il contenuto sui palmi delle mani 

“Guarda. Non mi int…” Odd si intromise di colpo

“A me si, perché hai tutte quelle monete?” si riferiva alla mano sinistra dove, oltre il telefonino, aveva dodici monete con disegni, materiali e dimensioni diverse 

“Vari motivi. Antistress, giochi di prestigio, fare colpo sulle ragazze…” 

“Come?” fu sempre Odd a fare quella domanda. Il suo era un _Come hai detto? _Ma Avier lo interpreto con un _Come fai?_. O forse finse di interpretarlo così, volendosi mettere in mostra di nuovo. 

“Così” disse, e poi lì superò con un passo dirigendosi alle loro spalle 

“Ehi Elisabeth” i due ebbero un secondo di confusione, non ricordandosi chi si chiamasse Elisabeth nel Kadic. Poi gli venne in mente che Elisabeth era il nome completo di Sissi. Si girarono augurandosi non fosse così, che si riferisse ad un’altra Elisabeth di cui avevano scordato l’esistenza. Ma la verità non era quella, i due si prepararono ad assistere a un fallimento cocente.

  


“Come sai il mio nome, prego?” il tono e i modi di fare altezzosi di Sissi non era cambiati affatto in un anno. 

“Jim mi ha parlato di tante cose e di tante persone riguardanti questa scuola. Ovviamente non poteva saltare Elisabeth Delmas, la figlia del preside Delmas. È stato un sacco di tempo a dire quanto tu sia un ragazza forte e determinata, sempre pronta a dare il massimo per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi” le parole di Jim gli rimbombavano ancora in testa. _Quella ragazza è fastidiosa come poche cose a questo mondo. Ogni volta che le sto vicino mi viene un prurito nervoso, gliene direi quattro se non fosse la figlia del Preside. A proposito, tu non gli dirai che ti ho detto questo, vero? VERO? _

“Non poteva essere altrimenti. Comunque, se pensi di diventarmi amico per ottenere dei vantaggi, sappi che non funziona così. E poi, io dubiterei anche della prima parte” 

Sissi fece per andarsene, ma poi non si spostò perché fu di nuovo incalzata dalla voce di Avier

“Figurati. Non mi sono mai piaciute le raccomandazioni. Volevo solo dire che questo posto mi piace molto, è proprio un bell’edificio. Tu sai la storia che ha?” 

“No, non mi sono mai interessata. La smetti con quella moneta? È irritante” Avier aveva fatto girare una moneta sull’indice della mano destra per tutto il tempo in cui aveva parlato con la ragazza. La fece cadere sul palmo mentre Odd e Ulrich si dissero come fosse inevitabile il suo fallimento. Non avevano ancora capito con chi avessero a che fare

  


“Come sei riuscito a farlo?” l’espressione smorfiosa di Sissi era stata sostituita da una di genuina curiosità. Il ragazzo davanti a lei aveva fatto saltare la moneta usando i muscoli della mano e l’aveva ripresa con l’altra che teneva al di sopra. Il tutto in un modo tale che la moneta non sembrò né rimbalzare né venire lanciata, ma cadere verso l’alto

“Fare cosa? Questo?” rifece lo stesso trucco e la ragazza rimase stupita di nuovo

“Si, questo qui”

“Non è difficile, sai? Posso insegnartelo”

“Sul serio?”

“Certo. Magari possiamo farlo in mensa. Tu aspettami lì, devo mettere questo borsone nella mia camera. Jim mi ha trattenuto e mi ha impedito di farlo. Mi si sta segando tutta la spalla. Ci vediamo lì?”

“Certo” 

“Allora conservala” il ragazzo le diede la sua moneta in mano, poi le diede le spalle e camminò lungo il corridoio. Superò Ulrich e Odd senza fare il minimo cenno, ma anche se avesse fatto o detto qualcosa, loro due non avrebbero risposto. Così come Jeremy e Aelita nel bar, loro rimasero imbambolati per qualche minuto. Poi Odd iniziò a parlare

“È così improbabile che XANA sia tornato?”

“Non lo so, Odd. Non lo so”

“Però questa pozione non è male” Ulrich volse lo sguardo verso il suo amico e vide che aveva svitato il barattolo del _kompot _e ne aveva bevuto un sorso

“Lo hai provato sul serio?” gli domandò mentre iniziò a incamminarsi verso la mensa, Odd gli camminò affianco mantenendo il suo passo

“Non dovevo?”

“Per quello che ne sapevamo, poteva essere avvelenato”

“E poi dici che sono io quello che spara sciocchezze”

“Ormai non so più cosa sia assurdo e cosa non lo sia” Odd rise, poi bevve un altro sorso

“Sul serio. È fantastico. Dovresti provare”

“No”

“Fallo per me” 

“Ti odio” Ulrich prese il barattolo e bevve un po’ del contenuto 

“Allora?” domandò l’amico

“Hai ragione. È davvero buono” Ulrich ne bevve ancora e ancora

“Ehi, non lo finire. È il mio premio”

  


Mensa- Dalle ore 13:10 alle ore 13:15

  


I guerrieri Lyoko erano seduti insieme allo stesso tavolo della mensa. L’argomento della discussione era monopolizzato su Avier. Dopotutto, lo stesso Avier aveva monopolizzato la mensa, venendo circondato da un mucchio di ragazzi curiosi di saperne di più su di lui. Non sarebbe stato improbabile che anche la signora della mensa volesse saperne di più su di lui. E in tutto questo, riusciva a parlare tranquillamente a Sissi per spiegare come fare i passaggi muscolari con le monete. 

  


Dopo un po’ il telefono di Jeremy squillò 

“Oh! Yumi sta chiamando. Aveva detto che l’avrebbe fatto” Jeremy premé il pulsante verde del cellulare e se lo portò all’orecchio 

“Ehi Yumi! Che bello risentirti. Com’è il primo giorno di liceo? Ottimo, sono contento ti stia piacendo. Tu e William avete scelto lo stesso indirizzo, giusto? Oh! È lì con te? Ciao William. Che bello sentirti! Lasciami passare il telefono agli altri, così li potete salutare” Jeremy diede ad Aelita il telefono e salutò i suoi amici nel liceo, poco dopo anche Odd e Ulrich ebbero fatto lo stesso. Poi il telefono tornò in mano a Jeremy 

“Dovremmo riunirci quando possiamo. Magari una domenica in cui non abbiamo lezioni. Questo mese esce quel film sui Fantastici 4, potremmo andare a vederlo insieme. Si, sembra una bella idea. Allora vediamo di organizzarci. Che si dice qui? Vorrei dire che non è cambiato molto, ma mentirei” 

“Di a quei due che abbiamo una spia sovietica” disse Ulrich, Jeremy scoppiò a ridere per quella definizione. Yumi aveva sentito quello che aveva detto il ragazzo, ma ovviamente non aveva capito a cosa si riferisse. Jeremy si apprestò a spiegare 

“Niente. C’è questo nuovo arrivato, è un russo con un nome spagnolo. Avier Antonovic Anisimov. Come potrei descrivertelo… Hai presente William? Bene, aggiungici Odd e qualcosina di me e poi carica tutto al massimo. Terrificante, vero? Però Ulrich l’ha preso subito in simpatia…” 

“Preferivo prenderlo sotto le scarpe” il gruppo scoppiò di nuovo a ridere 

“Si, siamo tutti un po’ terrorizzati da lui. Lascia che ti spieghi…” e Jeremy raccontò della sua esperienza al bar con Aelita e di quella raccontatagli da Odd e Ulrich 

“Infatti, è un tipo incredibile. Ma credo che abbia finito le sue carte. Che altro può fare?”

  


Ufficio del preside Delmas – Dalle ore 18:00 alle ore 18:05

  


“Fatemi… Razionalizzare. Questo nuovo ragazzo russo le ha corretto un errore in una equazione algebrica, ha detto correttamente tre anni di programma di storia, ha distribuito vasetti di marmellata ed è entrato sulla bocca di tutti in meno di ventiquattro ore?” il preside Delmas era seduto sulla sedia del suo ufficio e davanti a lui c’erano tutti i professori che erano passati nella classe di Avier, tutti confermarono quella versione

“E mia figlia si è anche presa una cotta per lui… Oltre vent’anni di carriera e non mi è mai capitato nulla di simile” 

“Sua figlia non si è mai presa una cotta?” 

“Ovviamente si! Parlavo della popolarità del ragazzo. Jim, che domande fai?” l’insegnante di ginnastica fece un’espressione imbarazzata. Cercò subito di sviare l’attenzione dalla sua gaffe 

“A proposito, mi sono dimenticato che mi ha chiesto di consegnarle un barattolo anche a lei” Jim si tolse lo zaino che teneva sulle spalle in quel momento, lo aprì e tirò fuori un altro barattolo di _kompot _alla Anisimov 

“Dovrebbe provare. È fantastico”

“Ma non è marmellata. Ecco perché aveva quel nome strano. Come faccio a…” 

“Sviti il tappo e beva”

“Così semplice? Almeno la mia gola smetterà di essere secca” il preside fece come detto da Jim e inghiottì un sorso della bevanda. Poi allontanò il barattolo da sé, riguardò il contenuto e si rivolse di nuovo ai professori 

“Signori, se questo Avier Anisimov non farà danni e mi porterà altri barattoli. Credo che sopporterò qualsiasi stramberia concepisca la sua testa” il preside e i suoi colleghi iniziarono a ridere di gusto 

  


Cortile – Dalle 18:00 alle 18:15 

  


“Vi riconfermo quello che vi ho detto a pranzo. Questo Avier non lo sopporto proprio” Ulrich se ne stava con la schiena appoggiata a una delle tante colonne che separavano il cortile dal camminamento esterno dell’edificio scolastico, attorno a lui vi erano Odd, Aelita e Jeremy. 

“Io vorrei solo sapere cosa pensa” disse Jeremy, poi si tolse gli occhiali e iniziò a pulire le lenti con un panno

“Quando ha parlato del sapere ‘il nostro segreto’ è stato dannatamente inquietante. Ma non so se stesse giocando, oppure volesse comunicare qualcosa” 

“Cosa intendi? Pensi che…” Odd si guardò intorno, temeva che Avier fosse nascosto lì vicino ad ascoltare. Se riusciva a camminare senza farsi notare, doveva essere un mago anche nel nascondersi. 

“…Sappia di Lyoko?” 

“Improbabile. Ma di certo ha capito che nascondiamo qualcosa. Non deve arrivare oltre, dobbiamo assolutamente impedire di lasciarci sfuggire qualcosa. Capito, Odd?” Jeremy lo guardò con occhio critico

“Ti giuro che non volevo! Non so come sia possibile che stessi per fare un errore così stupido” 

“Forse non è colpa sua Jeremy. Anche noi, per un attimo, lo abbiamo trovato amichevole e ci siamo dimenticati di come ci spaventasse all’inizio” si era aggiunta anche Aelita. Jeremy si era nel frattempo rimesso gli occhiali 

“Si, anche questo è vero. Credo sia il suo modo di fare, di parlare… Sa persuadere. Dovrebbe entrare a far parte della polizia, qualsiasi criminale confesserebbe in mano sua” Ulrich stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando si sentì un fischio fortissimo, come quello di un bovaro. Il gruppo si girò e Odd si ritrovò una moneta volare verso di lui e atterrargli tra i capelli, centrando perfettamente il suo ciuffo viola tra tutti quelli biondi. A lanciare la moneta era stato Avier 

“Un colpo da maestro” 

“Che razza di mira! Ma tu non sei umano, amico mio” disse un ragazzino attorno a lui e gli mise una banconota da cinque in mano 

“Mai scommettere con me. Non punto mai soldi dove non posso vincere” 

“No, dai. Non venirmi a dire che sapevi di riuscir…” Avier prese istantaneamente un’altra moneta e la lanciò con il pollice, così come aveva fatto con la prima. Odd si sarebbe spostato ma Avier aveva lanciato la moneta nel momento esatto in cui si era messo le mani nei capelli per togliersi la prima. La seconda moneta entrò nella sua chioma dallo stesso ciuffo 

“Ho capito… Devo darti altri soldi?”

“No, non serve” 

“Ricordami di non farti arrabbiare” il ragazzino se ne andò, mentre Avier si avvicinò ai guerrieri Lyoko giocherellando con una terza moneta. Questa volta non la faceva roteare sull’indice, ma la lanciava da una mano all’altra con i muscoli dei palmi. 

  


“Scusate il disturbo. Ma quando vedo una possibilità di guadagnare qualcosina, non riesco a resistere” fu accolto freddamente dal gruppo. Odd fece per ridargli le monete che aveva lanciato, ma Avier gliele fece tenere per “i danni morali”. 

“Fatemi indovinare. Il _Fronte Germanico _vorrebbe vedermi morto. Odd è spaventato. Tu, Jeremy, un misto delle due. Mentre tu, milady, non sai cosa pensare” il fatto che Avier ci avesse preso di nuovo lì stupì, ma non quanto le prime volte. Anzi, Ulrich fu spietato 

“Esatto. Ora che sai come stanno le cose, vattene”

“Immaginavo. Però, prima volevo dirvi…”

“No. Non ci interessano i tuoi giochetti, i tuoi oggetti o quals…”

“…Che vorrei scusarmi” Ulrich si interruppe. Quello non se lo aspettava, Avier riuscì a stupire anche lui senza apparirgli irritante. Non tanto per ciò che disse, ma per come lo disse. Tutto quel suo tono esuberante ed eccentrico era scomparso, diventando… Umano. Non c’era altro modo di spiegarlo. Non era più un personaggio, era una persona 

“Vedete. Vi sembrerà peculiare anche questo. Ma in Russia avevo paura di tante cose, i teppisti, i coltelli, le persone sbagliate… Tante cose pericolose. Ma dovevo essere_ Avier sagace che dice la cosa giusta e sa cavare denaro dai sassi_ per poter andare avanti. Quando sono arrivato in Francia, queste paure sono sparite. Era tutto così sicuro, così facile. Non ho saputo controllarmi…” Avier smise di lanciare la moneta da una mano all’altra, lasciandola nella sinistra che chiuse in un pugno. Poi la fece sparire con un movimento di polso. Iniziò a gesticolare, in maniera molto meno teatrale di quanto facesse di solito

“…Niente freni inibitori, gente facile da stupire… Non sono riuscito a controllarmi. Però, non sono così. Non sto facendo la morale del _Ogni comico in realtà cela una persona triste_. Semplicemente, voglio dirvi che non sono sopra le righe sempre e comunque” 

  


I quattro guerrieri Lyoko lo guardarono ora confusi. Credevano di essersi fatti un’idea di quel ragazzo, e ora quel ragazzo riusciva a metterli di nuovo in difficoltà parlando con una spontaneità e un’umanità tale da stranirli. Che fosse anche quella una sua mossa? Ma perché si dovevano fare tutte quelle paranoie? Erano tutti certi che senza il fattore Lyoko, avrebbero magari trovato Avier lo stesso strano e fastidioso, ma non addirittura pericoloso. In parte lo avevano trattato male, anche Ulrich dovette pensarlo, perché fu sempre lui a continuare a parlare 

“Senti. Non pretendere che diventiamo amici dall’oggi al domani…”

“Mai preteso”

“Però fa piacere sapere che, oltre a lanciare monetine in testa a Odd, sei venuto qui anche per dire questo” gli altri furono dello stesso avviso e non aggiunsero nulla. Avier fece un sorriso, molto lieve ma anche molto naturale. Sembrò genuinamente felice. Mosse un passo indietro e fece per andarsene, quando si fermò di colpo e si girò di nuovo 

“Mi dimenticavo il motivo più importante per cui sono venuto qui” 

“Niente giochi, vero?” il ragazzo russo tranquillizzò Ulrich sotto questo aspetto, poi si rivolse a Jeremy 

“Quando ho portato la borsa in camera dopo aver finito i barattoli, ho lasciato la chiave all’interno e poi sono uscito senza. Adesso sono chiuso fuori” 

“E io cosa c’entro? Aspetta, non mi dirai che…”

“Non sai che siamo in camera insieme?” Jeremy ebbe un mancamento, si accasciò a terra sulla schiena e rimase lì per un po’. 

“_Sheesh! _Vi ho davvero fatto dei danni” la scena fece ridere i guerrieri Lyoko e dopo un po’ anche Jeremy iniziò a farlo

“Prima ti incontriamo al bar, poi finisci nella classe di Odd e Ulrich, ora siamo in camera insieme. Certo che il destino vuole proprio incollarti a noi, vero?”

“In effetti, è vero. Questo si che è inquietante. Se solo dipendesse da me! Comunque, visto che dovremo stare nella stessa stanza, solo una regola per il quieto vivere. Quando mi cambio, tu potresti stare fuori dalla camera?”

“Perché?”

“Non mi piace spogliarmi sotto gli occhi di qualcuno. Solo per questo”

“Basta che non mi chiudi fuori”

“Non oserei mai”

  


???????-????????-?????????

  


"Allas okrum Niktor. Anè pikratos Lyoko”

“Totan kotan”

“Limin arches troxa?”

“ Losk. Nikta askena inkretir”


	3. Capitolo 2: I due lati della maschera

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Resoconto dal Martedì 6 Settembre al Lunedì 12 Settembre

  


Una persona diventata popolare così facilmente e così rapidamente come Avier non poteva essere dimenticata subito. Eppure fu notevole constatare come si mise meno in mostra nei giorni a seguire. Ridusse in modo notevole le volte in cui faceva trucchi complessi con le monete, in cui raccontava aneddoti assurdi, in cui scommetteva su cose improbabili e qualsiasi altra cosa ricordasse agli altri il suo essere tanto esuberante quanto talentuoso. Dire che divenne uno studente comune sarebbe esagerato, non poteva esserlo. Semplicemente, si diede una calmata. 

  


Questo non fu notato quasi da nessuno a dire la verità. In molti pensarono che fosse normale non stupirsi più dopo averlo conosciuto, altri pensarono fosse a corto di idee. I Guerrieri Lyoko erano convinti che stesse dimostrando ciò che aveva spiegato loro la sera del primo giorno, cosa vera solo indirettamente. La verità sul motivo che spinse Avier Antonovic Anisimov a rimanere più controllato fu, come molte cose riguardanti lui, la meno ovvia di tutte: la noia.

  


Era tutto tanto, troppo facile per lui. Il suo comportamento e le sue capacità gli avevano permesso di sopravvivere in Russia, ma non gli servivano più così tanto ora che si trovava in un ambiente molto più sicuro e tranquillo. Inoltre, ingannare gli altri con la logica e una lingua incredibilmente affilata era sì divertente, ma ridondante quando sai che ci riuscirai sempre e che nessuno capirà come fai. Essere delle Mary Sue incarnate non è divertente.  


A proposito di Mary Sue, fu questo il soprannome che Odd decise di dargli. Durante le vacanze estive aveva scoperto il mondo delle fanfiction e si sorprese di non averci pensato subito la prima volta che aveva visto Avier, gli calzava a pennello!

Forse Avier lo sapeva, perché la prima volta che il ragazzo lo chiamò così, il russo lo guardò con uno sguardo così contrariato e offeso da spaventarlo. Poi gli mise una moneta in mano e disse 

“Comprati una dignità” infine rise. E rise ogni volta che Odd o gli altri lo chiamarono così. Però, se c’era una cosa che non sapeva nascondere, era il suo odiare quel soprannome

  


Il fatto che il ragazzo non fosse sorprendente come all’inizio, non significò che avesse smesso totalmente di stupire. Ad esempio, si rivelò non vero il suo essere eccellente in tutte le materie, perché ce n’era una in cui andava malissimo, ovvero l’educazione fisica.

Se si parlava di correre per brevi tratti, arrampicarsi o dei puri e semplici riflessi, era ancora eccellente.

Per il resto, era praticamente fatto di ricotta. Aveva il fiato corto, finiva le energie in fretta, bastava un colpo anche non troppo forte per farlo rovinare a terra e quando respingeva pallonate, dopo un po’ provava dolori tremendi alle dita delle mani. Inoltre, non poteva nuotare a causa di motivi medici. Non tanto per il suo fisico, ma per la sua pelle. Soffriva di una forma molto intensa di orticaria acquagenica, la sua pelle a contatto con l’acqua si arrossava e a volte si riempiva di piccole bolle. I suoi compagni lo potevano constatare sulle sue mani e sul suo volto dopo che si faceva la doccia (evento alquanto infausto siccome Avier attendeva sempre che tutti la facessero prima di lui e solo dopo entrava e si spogliava, se qualcuno osava solo sfiorare la porta iniziava a sbraitare dicendo di starsene fuori). A volte l’orticaria era così forte da costringerlo a inghiottire una pillola di antistaminico, ne aveva sempre una confezione nella borsa. 

  


Infine, Jeremy poté constatare come fosse un compagno di stanza tremendo. Era disordinato come pochi, lasciando i suoi indumenti in giro per la stanza. Vandalizzava il suo computer attaccandogli adesivi osceni che partivano dal mano con il medio alzato, la stessa sul suo telefono, e arrivavano a ciccioni con bottiglie di birra in mano che vomitavano su alci. Ne aveva anche un paio rappresentati dei genitali maschili stilizzati, ma fortunatamente non li incollò mai. Ma la cosa peggiore di tutte era mentre dormiva, poiché Avier russava fortissimo e ininterrottamente. Capitò più volte a Jeremy di svegliarsi nel cuore della notte chiedendosi perché ci fosse un camion fuori al Kadic che continuasse a frenare, solo per poi rendersi conto che il suono proveniva dal letto alla sua destra, dove Avier dormiva supino con una gamba stesa e l’altra penzolante sul bordo del materasso, la bocca aperta e il pigiama nero con una stampa scadente del volto di Falco sul petto. Una visione inquietante.  


Per sua fortuna, il ragazzo trasgrediva spesso alle regole standosene fuori dalla sua camera oltre il coprifuoco delle dieci di sera. La maggior parte delle volte se ne stava in biblioteca, nascosto in un angolo a studiare per i giorni seguenti. Spesso gli capitava di poggiare un attimo la testa sul tavolo e di addormentarsi lì, svegliandosi il giorno dopo con un mal di schiena tremendo e i prof che gli chiedevano cosa ci facesse lì. Lui riusciva sempre a convincerli che si fosse svegliato presto per studiare.

  


Camera di Avier e Jeremy - Martedì 13 settembre 2005 – Ore 21:40 

  


Neanche quella sera Avier tornò in camera in orario. Facendo la gioia di Jeremy, che avrebbe potuto starsene tranquillo. Si mise a sedere sulla sedia della scrivania e tenne premuto il pulsante di accensione del suo computer. Proprio quando finì l’avvio di Windows XP e apparve il suo desktop, qualcuno bussò alla porta

“Hai di nuovo scordato le chiavi, Avier?” disse sbuffando

“Siamo noi due” a parlare era stato Ulrich, ma era sottinteso che con lui ci fosse anche Odd. Il ragazzo scese dalla sedia e si avvicinò alla porta, poi l’aprì. I due suoi amici erano uno di fianco all’altro davanti l’ingresso 

“Ehi, già in pigiama?”

“Devo riposare almeno otto ore per avere tutte le energie necessarie durante le lezioni. E poi, senza autorizzazione, non si può uscire dalla camera dopo le dieci di sera”

“Almeno che tu non sia _Mary Sue_, esatto?” commentò ironico Odd, Ulrich si intromise

“Potremmo non parlare sempre di lui?” il suo tono era acido, Avier continuava a non stargli simpatico. Si rivolse poi a Jeremy

“Abbiamo parlato con Yumi e William poco fa. Questo sabato andiamo a vedere il film dei Fantastici 4. Tu e Aelita vi unite a noi?” 

“Io mi unisco volentieri. E credo che anche Aelita sarà d’accordo” 

“Non volete stare un po’ da soli? Lo capiremmo…” Jeremy sorrise imbarazzato, era ancora molto timido riguardo certi argomenti 

“Credo che anche lei senta la mancanza di Yumi e William. E poi c’è sempre domenica… Comunque, domani glielo chiedo” detto questo, Odd e Ulrich lo salutarono e fecero per andarsene, quando il ragazzo tedesco notò il borsone di Avier sul suo letto 

“_Mary Sue _non è qui?”

“No, di solito se ne sta rintanato fino a tardi in biblioteca. Studia molto in effetti, solo che sbaglia gli orar…”

“Non mi interessa questo. Non tornerà presto, giusto?”

“Beh… Di solito sta fuori molto e a volte si addormenta in biblioteca. Perché lo vuoi sapere?” anche Odd se lo stava chiedendo in effetti, non capiva cosa pensasse il suo amico

“Che ne dici se diamo un’occhiata tra le sue cose?” la proposta sorprese i due amici che lo stavano ascoltando. Era una cosa che avrebbe potuto chiedere Odd, ma da Ulrich era totalmente inaspettato 

“Dici sul serio?” fu Jeremy a domandare

“Si, guarda com’è disordinato, se frughiamo un po’ non se ne accorgerà. Voi non volete proprio sapere nulla del ragazzo capace di eccellere in tutto e di capire tutto?” 

“Se la metti così…” tutti sapevano quanto fosse sbagliato, che non avrebbero dovuto farlo. Ma un minuto dopo erano tutti seduti sul letto di Avier, con la porta della camera chiusa a chiave e desiderosi di vedere cosa contenesse in quel borsone

  


Avier, dal canto suo, non era in biblioteca

  


Cortile del Kadic – Martedì 13 Settembre 2005 - Nello stesso momento 

  


L’aria della notte era fresca, ma non fredda. Il ragazzo russo se ne stava seduto su una panchina, sulle gambe aveva un foglio A4 poggiato sopra un quaderno di scuola, con la mano trasformava in disegno ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano davanti a se. Il cancello della scuola con le sue sbarre di ferro scure, gli alberi della foresta oltre di esso e il cielo stellato che sovrastava tutto. Era su quest’ultimo che si stava concentrando particolarmente, lo guardava intensamente con fare assorto, come se fosse ipnotizzato. Fu per questo che non si accorse dell’arrivo di Aelita 

“Che ci fai qui fuori?” Avier fu riportato alla realtà bruscamente, tant’è che ebbe uno scatto e gli cadde la matita a terra. Si chinò in avanti per prenderla e poi rispose 

“Aspettavo te, ovviamente” 

“Sai anche prevedere il futuro adesso?”

“No, ho detto una cosa a caso” la ragazza sorrise, Avier invece no. Era pervaso da un’aura di malinconia. Anche la sua risposta seguente trasmise malinconia 

“In Russia disegnavo molto. Fa parte di quelle cose per cui la gente è disposta a darti spiccioli per vedertelo fare, e qualcosina in più per comprare quello che hai fatto. Lo facevo per questo, non mi è mai piaciuto più di tanto. Però il cielo stellato lo adoravo. Quando c’era un cielo come questo, sgombro di nuvole e senza Luna, rimanevo ore a guardarlo” Aelita si sentì stranita, non lo aveva mai sentito parlare così tanto di sé. Non in questo modo. Anche il ragazzo sembrò accorgersene, perché poi aggiunse un’ultima parte con tono molto più freddo

“Forse non dovevo parlartene”

“Perché?” 

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché non dovresti parlarne?” Avier rimase in silenzio. Si guardò intorno, confuso e pensieroso. Solo dopo un po’ rispose 

“Non lo so. Non ho mai voluto farlo” 

“Tu chi sei, Avier?”

“Che diavolo è? L’ora di filosofia?” il suo tono era infastidito, ma anche molto scherzoso. Aelita sorrise, si mise a sedere sulla panchina, appoggiò la sua schiena sullo schienale senza preoccuparsi di sporcarsi la maglia rosa e accavallò le gambe coperte dai blue jeans aderenti

“No, semplicemente, tu parli molto. Ma dici solo qualche parolina sconnessa su di te. È chiaro che non ti piaccia farlo”

“Cavolo! Capisco perché la gente si spaventa. È davvero inquietante quando iniziano a comprenderti” 

“Non è vero. Probabilmente non ci sei abituato. Tu sei inquietante solo perché ci riesci su sconosciuti di cui sai pochissimo” 

“Si, utile per capire chi è pericoloso e chi no. O cosa dire per convincere chi ti ascolta” il suo tono era ancora più malinconico, faceva così strano vedere tutta quella serietà su un ragazzo come Avier. Sembrava davvero una persona diversa

“Quindi, mi parlerai di te?”

“Non ne ho idea. Tu non dici cose personali al primo che passa” 

“Ero la prima che passa al _Rendez-vous_. Ora siamo compagni di scuola da una settimana…”

“Sei giorni”

“E tu sei in camera con il mio ragazzo…” 

“Infatti. Lui e i tuoi amici preferirebbero che io fossi uno sconosciuto” Avier non lo aveva detto con nessun tono, né di fastidio né di rabbia né, tantomeno, di disperazione. Lo aveva semplicemente affermato, così come si afferma che il cielo è azzurro

“Tu non pensare a loro. Credo abbiano un pregiudizio nei tuoi confronti. Ti vedono ancora come un individuo subdolo o un impiccione. Probabilmente pensano che le tue scuse quella sera fossero un altro modo per metterti in mostra, nonostante sono sicura tu li abbia colpiti inizialmente. Ma, ti ho detto, non ci pensare ora. Sappi solo che a me invece interessi” Avier distolse lo sguardo, come se si sentisse a disagio. Poi guardò di nuovo il foglio sulle sue gambe e disse 

“Okay, fammi solo finire questo disegno”

  


“Quanti cavolo ne ha fatti?” Jeremy sfogliava un album di disegni trovato dentro il borsone di Avier. Era strapieno di fogli di tipi e dimensioni diverse, ma tutti avevano un elemento in comune 

“Gli devono piacere molto i cieli stellati. Tutti i disegni ne hanno uno” 

“In molte cose è davvero monotono. I suoi ricambi sono tute Adidas identiche tra loro” commentò Ulrich armeggiando con varie buste di plastica contenti quanto aveva detto

“Noi non possiamo parlare. Non è che abbiamo molti ricambi” commentò Jeremy richiudendo l’album e sistemandosi gli occhiali

“Ottima osservazione” 

“Ehi, questo sembra un diario” disse Odd prendendo un libricino dalla copertina nera. Lo aprì e cercò di leggere qualcosa 

“Sembra che sappia anche il greco”

“Come sarebbe a dire?” Ulrich glielo strappò di mano e lesse a sua volta

“Questo è cirillico. Ignorante!”

“Che lingua è il cirillico?”

“Non è una lingua. È un alfabeto!” 

“Ragazzi. Album fotografico” si aggiunse Jeremy. Teneva l’album in mano, sulla copertina rigida plastificata era ritratto il Cremlino

  


“Non te ne andrai, vero?” disse Avier dopo aver disegnato per dieci minuti

“Non dirmi che speravi lo facessi?”

“Forse”

“No, non lo farò”

“Eh va bene!” esclamò, si stiracchiò e poi poggiò il foglio, il quaderno e la matita alla sua sinistra 

“Tu che idea ti sei fatta del mio passato?”

“Lo vuoi sapere davvero?”

“Si, credo mi sarà d’aiuto” Aelita si mise una mano sul mento con fare pensoso, poi rispose 

“Sicuramente eri povero. E credo anche tu fossi un criminale” 

“Davvero inquietante. Devo smettere davvero di far…”

“Non è una grande intuizione se ci pensi. Da come ne parli, è praticamente ovvio” Avier rimase in silenzio un altro po’, la ragazza si preoccupò che fosse tornato a sviare il discorso. Ma invece il ragazzo la sorprese

“Si, infatti. Essere al sicuro mi ha fatto anche abbassare la guardia, non nascondo più le cose come un tempo” fece un profondo sospiro, non riusciva a parlare fluentemente. Un’altra cosa che sembrava non appartenere alla sua natura

“Sono vere entrambe comunque. La mia famiglia è sempre stata nella miseria, come molte in Russia in realtà. La vita era tremenda, ma io mi ero messo in testa che dovevo essere il migliore di tutti. Dovevo ottenere ciò che volevo, qualsiasi cosa fosse… 

“E quindi hai deciso di imparare a fare tutto e a capire tutto?”

“Si, proprio così. A pensarci, la disperazione è stata la più grande forza della mia vita. Dopo un po’ diventai capace di immagazzinare le informazioni nei libri dopo averli letti una sola volta, ho imparato la maggior parte dei trucchi con le monete in una settimana. Soltanto a disegnare e a cantare ci ho messo più tempo”

“Tu sai cantare?” Aelita non seppe se essere stupita per quella nuova rivelazione, o leggermente infastidita perché si aggiungeva alla miriade di cose che Avier sapeva fare

“Quel tanto che basta per non scatenare un temporale non appena prendo una nota. Non sai quanta gente lancia monetine per farti starnazzare la loro canzone preferita” 

“Quindi non ti piace farlo?” 

“No, non ho detto questo. Semplicemente, non l’associo a momenti felici. Ma se non mi piacesse tutto quello che non associo alla felicità, odierei tutto. Anche me stesso” l’amarezza nella voce di Avier era così palpabile che Aelita si sentì male, gli veniva naturale empatizzare. Al contempo però, era interessata ancora di più, finalmente lo stava scoprendo. Poteva vedere quella parte di lui che non mostrava a nessuno

“Cosa sai cantare? Immagino tutte canzoni italiane”

“No, quelle le canticchio solo. Si sente troppo il mio accento. Al Bano non si merita questo” quell’ultima frase era stata detto in un tono ironico. Non era il tono da simpaticone dell’Avier di sempre, era qualcosa di molto più umano. Ad Aelita fece ridere ancora di più del solito, rimase interi minuti a ridere finché non gli uscirono le lacrime dagli occhi. Anche Avier prese a ridere di gusto, contagiato dalla risata della ragazza. Chissà cosa ci avevano trovato in una battuta così stupida.

“Ti piacciono i Bee Gees?”

“In realtà conosco solo le canzoni della_ Febbre del Sabato Sera”_

“Perfetto” Avier si alzò in piedi, si schiarì la gola e poi iniziò a cantare 

“_I know your eyes in the morning sun/ I feel you touch me in the pouring rain/ __And the moment that you wander far frome me/ I wanna feel you in my arms again_” non aveva una voce particolare mentre cantava, come lui stesso aveva detto. Ma c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui lo faceva che trasmetteva malinconia e incanto allo stesso tempo. Aelita sarebbe potuta rimanere ad osservarlo per tutto il tempo, restandone ipnotizzata. Il ragazzo russo invece la colse di sorpresa e la tirò a sé, facendola ballare un goffo lento assieme a lui mentre alzava le ottave della sua voce. Si teneva stretto a lei e la ragazza iniziò a sentirsi imbarazzata.  


“_And you come to me on a summer bre__e__ze/ Keep me warm in __your love then you softly leave/ And it’s me you need to show/ How deep is your love_” Avier aveva fissato un punto imprecisato oltre la ragazza. Solo poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo, osservando come fosse diventata rossa. Quando se ne rese contò, si arrestò di botto e si staccò. Poi iniziò a parlare gesticolando in modo molto nervoso

“Scusami, non so che mi ha preso. È come se la mia mente fosse stata presa dal cantare e abbia perso il controllo sul mio corpo. Io…”

“No, tranquillo. Alla fine non è nulla di grave. Solo…” 

“Non succederà di nuovo, va bene?” Aelita non rispose e spostò leggermente l’argomento del discorso

“Comunque, senza offesa, ma non sei molto bravo a ballare” Avier sorrise, anche se con un certo nervosismo, poi rispose a quell’affermazione

“Lo so. In Russia quello che ballava era un altro, io non ho mai imparato. A volte finivamo in discoteche e altri locali notturni, io rimanevo solo per ubriacarmi” 

  


“Ehi, ma questa è vodka” Odd aveva continuato a scavare nel borsone di Avier mentre gli altri due avevano iniziato a sfogliare il suo album fotografico. Ulrich smise di farlo e osservò in direzione dell’amico, che aveva tirato fuori una bottiglia di vetro contente un liquido trasparente

“Direi di sì” commentò il ragazzo tedesco

“Quindi non scherzava quando diceva di volerne un bicchiere al bar” aggiunse Jeremy

“Senti, ci sono foto in cui fuma ed ha chiaramente quattordici anni. Io non mi sorprenderei che abbia anche il vizio di bere”

“Però Avier non puzza mai di fumo, e non abbiamo trovato pacchetti di sigarette nella sua borsa” 

“Non abbiamo ANCORA trovato pacchi di sigarette” la discussione dei due li aveva distratti dal loro terzo amico che, con la sua caratteristica incoscienza, aveva provato a bere un sorso di vodka. Se ne pentì amaramente

“Ma che diavolo è! Acido? Mi sento tutto bruciare!” disse tossendo e portandosi una mano alla fronte. I due amici non riuscirono a trattenere le risate mentre Odd si agitava e tossiva, rendendosi rosso il volto. 

“I superalcolici non fanno per te”

“Grazie per l’aiuto, Ulrich” 

“Forza. Smettila di fare l’idiota e chiudi quella bottiglia, se cade a terra inizierà a puzzare tutto di alcol e Avier ci sgamerà” Odd diede ascolto al suo consiglio e chiuse la bottiglia, poi la rimise al suo posto dentro la borsa, intenzionato a non rivederla mai più. In seguito si unì alla visione dell’album fotografico 

“Ma va così di moda l’Adidas in Russia?” commentò poi osservando come quasi tutti i soggetti nelle fotografie indossassero vestiti di quella marca, anche se di colori diversi

“Non lo so. Forse è una specie di codice d’onore della banda di cui faceva parte” disse Ulrich

“Faceva parte di una banda?”

“Mi sembra ovvio. Tolto il fatto che non mi è mai sembrato una persona onesta, la gente in queste foto ha un’aria poco raccomandabile e c’è una foto di lui che piscia su una Ferrari” Ulrich tornò indietro di una decina di foto e mostrò quella incriminata. Avier si era fatto fotografare di spalle, ma era evidente quello che stava facendo. 

“Inoltre, ha detto che in Russia aveva paura di cose come teppisti e coltelli. Non credo che siano la normalità” 

  


“Comunque, sono sempre stato abituato ad avere a che fare con dei teppisti. Abbassare ancora di più il mio ceto sociale, diventare un criminale li ha fatti aumentare, ma non apparire dal nulla”

“Sul serio?”

“Si, in molti dimenticano che la Russia non è solo immensa, ma anche molto desolata. Non tutte la città sono Mosca, molte sono luoghi freddi e isolati, spesso molto arretrati. Vladivostok non tanto a dire la verità, ma il mio quartiere faceva davvero schifo. Sono stato in posti che… Bleah!” il suo verso di disgusto fu così sentito che Aelita per un attimo si preoccupò stesse per vomitare davvero

“Immagino che io non abbia alcun motivo di sospettare tu mi stia dicendo questo per far sembrar normale il tuo aver iniziato a bere a tredici anni. Vero, _milord?_” Aelita riuscì a essere molto pungente e sarcastica con quell’espressione. Sembrò così tanto Avier in quel momento, e lui lo notò

“Ma guarda come impari da me! Hai intenzione di superarmi nel capire gli altri? Comunque, credo di averlo fatto inconsciamente. Sai, ho fatto cose molto più degradanti. Già il solo fatto di aver iniziato a fumare a dodici credo sia peggio”

“Sul serio? E fumi ancora?”

“No, sono riuscito a smettere. Per sopravvivenza. Non ho mai avuto il fiato lungo, ma con le sigarette iniziai proprio ad avere difficoltà a respirare. È un problema quando hai bisogno di scattare e reggere abbastanza per arrivare lontano” 

“Certo che ne hai davvero fatte e passate di tutti i colori”

“Si, infatti”

“Però, apprezzo come ne parli. È chiaro che non ne vai fiero e che vuoi migliorare”

“Continui a migliorare a vista d’occhio. Sembri Mary…” Avier si interruppe e sobbalzò, era chiaro che non volesse dire quel nome.

“Chi?” 

“Mary… Mary che è… Una lunga storia. Non ne parleremo stasera” 

  


“Ehi, chi è questa donna?” i tre erano arrivati all’ultima pagina dell’album fotografico di Avier, c’era una foto molto recente di lui abbracciato a una signora di mezz’età, dai lunghi capelli biondi e la pelle diafana. Entrambi erano di profilo e la donna aveva il volto rivolto verso il ragazzo, questo rendeva difficile delinearne i tratti. Però si vedeva chiaramente un sorriso affettuoso. Avier invece aveva il volto rivolto verso la macchina fotografica, teneva gli occhi chiusi e tutto il suo volto era come permeato da un’aura di pace. Non sorrideva, ma sembrava così felice e tranquillo. Quella foto era l’unica che presentava delle scritte su di essa, fatte con un pennarello bianco dalla punta sottile. Quella sul lato destro, il lato dov’era la donna, era scritto con la calligrafia di Avier. Recitava _Mary__, женщина, которая воспитала меня__. _Tutto in cirillico tranne il nome, l’unica cosa che quindi compresero.  
Sul lato di Avier invece la calligrafia era nettamente diversa, molto più elegante, ordinata e femminile. Inoltre, era scritto in inglese, lingua che tutti e tre conoscevano bene studiandola ogni giorno a scuola. Recitava _Avier, il piccolo bambino capace di ottenere ciò che vuole._  


“Che sia sua madre?” domandò Ulrich

“Mary? Strano. Aveva detto che era spagnola” Jeremy si sentì confuso e quello che aggiunse dopo Ulrich non lo aiutò

“Potrebbe aver mentito”

“Ma perché?”

“Chissà. Capire come ragiona è un’impresa”

“Però mi sembra così inutile farlo. E poi, non è detto che sia un parente solo perché lo chiama _piccolo bambino_”

“Meglio ignorare” girarono quell’ultima pagina, aspettandosi di vedere il retro bianco della foto come era stato per tutte le altre. Invece dietro c’era scritto ancora qualcosa, di nuovo in inglese, di nuovo con la calligrafia di Mary, ma questa volta a penna. Era una poesia senza rime

  


_Il vento sia alle tue spalle_

_La fortuna nelle tue mani_

_Il mondo si pieghi al tuo comando_

_Sii la luce nell’oscurità _

  


“Un augurio notevole. Qualunque legame abbia questa Mary con Avier, sembra nutrire grande stima in lui. Comunque, abbiamo controllato ogni cosa, rimettiamo a posto prima che torni qui” 

  


“Io torno in camera” disse Avier, aveva ripreso il foglio e sistemato gli ultimi dettagli del suo disegno. Sembrò vistosamente stanco, aveva davvero bisogno di dormire. Infatti, dopo essersi alzato dalla panchina, tirò un forte sbadiglio. 

“Non vuoi proprio parlare di Mary, vero?”

“No. O almeno non oggi. È una storia troppo lunga” abbassò lo sguardo sul disegno e poi allungò il foglio verso la ragazza

“Tieni, te lo regalo”

“Non lo vuoi tenere?”

“No, preferisco regalarlo a te. Consideralo come un ringraziamento per essere riuscita a farmi parlare” Aelita rimase di stucco. Come faceva quel ragazzo a stupirla con così poco? Eppure, c’era qualcosa di incredibile dolce e sincero in ciò che aveva appena fatto. Qualcosa che le piaceva

“Ehi, non restare lì impalata. Siamo fuori orario, se ci becca un prof rischiamo una punizione”

“Giusto” 

Odd e Ulrich incrociarono Avier nel corridoio, si aspettarono che dicesse qualcosa come sempre, invece rimase in silenzio. In realtà non incrociò neanche lo sguardo con loro, era perso nei suoi pensieri. Loro lo superarono, lui superò loro ed entrò nella sua camera. 

“_Ubiraysya iz komnaty_” disse ad alta voce, era così stanco che aveva parlato abitudinariamente in russo. Jeremy capì lo stesso e annuì, poi uscì dalla stanza. Avier chiuse la porta, si tolse la tuta e prese dalla sua borsa il suo pigiama nero con il volto di Falco. Prima di indossarlo prese la bottiglia di vodka e un bicchiere che teneva in borsa, lo riempì a metà e poi bevve tutto in due sorsi. Rimise tutto a posto con cura, indossò il pigiama e si stese sul letto

  


“Rientra pure” Jeremy aprì la porta, osservando come il suo compagno di stanza avesse già chiuso gli occhi. Quindici secondi dopo si addormentò. Un minuto dopo iniziò a russare. Jeremy lo maledì di nuovo, ma almeno fu felice che non si fosse accorto di nulla.

  


Mensa -  M ercoledì 14 Settembre 2005 - Ore 8:30

  


Solo che si sbagliava

"Ehi, capisco che io sia così interessante o così minaccioso da farvi controllare tra le mie cose. Ma almeno potreste non bere direttamente dalla mia bottiglia? Non è igienico” si era presentato davanti al loro tavolo apparendo come dal nulla, cosa che era incredibilmente bravo a fare. La prima a reagire fu Aelita. La sua reazione non fu nei confronti di Avier, come accadeva sempre in quelle discussioni, ma ai suoi compagni

“Avete frugato nella sua borsa?” 

“No”

“No”

“No” i tre risposero quasi contemporaneamente 

“State mentendo spudoratamente” Aelita era abbastanza alterata, Avier invece sorrideva come suo solito

“Lasciali stare _m’lady_. Non ho nulla da nascondere, tranne forse la mia bottiglia. Ma qui c’è qualcuno con un animaletto, quindi non verrò mai tradito. Vero?” sottolineando quell’ultima interrogativa, aveva squadrato Odd con sguardo inquisitorio, ma mantenendo il suo sorriso. Era così raggelante che il ragazzo dal ciuffo viola tremò leggermente 

“_Poka_” disse infine e se ne andò lanciando e riprendendo al volo una moneta con la sinistra, mentre canticchiava il ritornello di _Libre. _

  


“Da quando in qua gli fai da avvocato?” chiese Ulrich ad Aelita con tono inacidito dopo essersi assicurato che _Mary Sue _ fosse lontano.

“Non è una brutta persona. Ci ho parlato e…”

“Tu hai fatto cosa?” questa volta fu Jeremy a irrompere, si era sforzato di non urlare per non attirare l’attenzione. Nonostante questo, era molto più alterato di quanto gli altri non lo avessero mai visto

“Ho parlato con lui”

“Quando?”

“Ieri sera”

“E cosa gli hai detto?” 

“Non posso parlare con gli altri ora? Da quando in qua sei così geloso?” Jeremy diede un pugno sul tavolo, nel farlo fu più il dolore che si provocò da solo che il rumore del colpo, ma era un sintomo di quanto fosse teso in quel momento

“Cosa cavolo c’entra questo? Semplicemente, stiamo da una settimana a dire che è meglio stare lontani da Avier, che il suo modo di fare è pericoloso, che ci potrebbe portare a farci parlare troppo. E tu invece rischi così tanto?”

“Ho capito” il suo tono era infastidito. Era evidente che non gli era piaciuta quella scenata, non condivideva affatto quella linea di pensiero. Era d’accordo sul mantenere segreto Lyoko, ma riteneva di poter gestire da sola quel ragazzo. Inoltre, avrebbe voluto dire loro come fosse diverso in realtà, che diceva la verità quando parlava di non essere sempre sopra le righe, ma probabilmente non gli avrebbero dato ascolto. Quindi rimase in silenzio, contrariata da quanto successo. 

  


“Ehi Sissi! Posso chiamarti così, vero?”

“Certo Avier”

“Ti va di uscire questo sabato?” la ragazza arrossì e poi rispose eccitata  


“Certo! In che posto andiamo?”

“Non lo so. Pensavo di andare in giro, visitare qualche locale, parlare un po’. Ma in realtà ho solo proposto un’idea, non mi sono ancora organizzato. Ti farò sapere, va bene?”

“Certo! Certo! Prenditi il tempo che ti serve”

  


Scolo fognario che conduce alla fabbrica abbandonata – Mercoledì 15 Settembre 2005 – Ore 00:04 

  


La figura esile e debole camminava trascinandosi. Si teneva con la mano sinistra sulla parete umida perché le gambe non lo reggevano. Nella mano destra stringeva un dispositivo elettronico. Macchie nere corrompevano la sua pelle bianco latte, da lì uscivano spore fosforescenti. I suoi muscoli erano affetti da spasmi. La sua testa senza capelli gli pulsava e gli doleva, i suoi grandi occhi erano carichi di rancore.  
Uno spasmo più forte lo fece cadere a terra. Si sporcò d’acqua di fogna mentre si agitava fuori controllo, i suoi muscoli si ribellavano. Prese un contenitore metallico dalla sacca in venekethor sulla sua schiena, lo aprì rivelando un mucchio di siringhe e ne prese una mentre faceva sforzi colossali per tenere a bada gli spasmi. Poi, un colpo secco sulla vena del collo, si iniettò il liquido biancastro e si distese a terra con i muscoli tornati calmi. Pochi secondi dopo si rialzò, il suo rancore era aumentato 

“Laskenat din Swarker! Laskenat der swarkerinster! Laskenat din Alaktania! LASKENAT DIN MAN ROKRAN ALEARKIT!!!!”   


Iniziò a camminare ancora, questa volta più velocemente, e iniziò a dirsi un’unica cosa come una cantilena infinita. 

“Anì lenkos Lyoko. Anì lenkos Lyoko. Anì lenkos Lyoko…” 


	4. Capitolo 3: Crollo psicologico

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Fabbrica abbandonata – Mercoledì 15 Settembre 2005 – Dalle 00:10 alle 2:35

La figura esile raggiunse il punto dove, secondo i suoi calcoli, si trovava l’oggetto delle sue ricerche. La scalinata di ingresso crollata non lo preoccupò, i vestiti a lui indosso, di un blu così scuro da sembrare nero, erano progettati per farlo resistere a molto di peggio. Gli bastò un balzo e atterrò al suolo senza sentire il minimo contraccolpo, come se fosse stata una caduta di pochi centimetri. Controllò di nuovo il dispositivo, i risultati che gli mostrò lo fecero innervosire

“Nathen ikna! NATHEN IKNA! OMEKTIA DIN SWARKER! NATHEN IKNA! Limin morò antrekt? Ova man arkatania” 

La sua idea era perlustrare attentamente quel posto in modo sistematico e ordinato, senza farsi sfuggire nulla. E lo fece, ma con un’ansia galoppante dentro di lui. Il tempo non era dalla sua parte.

Quando ebbe finito e si fu assicurato che non ci fossero strani passaggi segreti, tornò a quella sala principale e si avvicinò all’ascensore. Capì che premendo il pulsante avrebbe dovuto attivarlo, quindi lo fece. Nessuna risposta

“Akentar-an?”

Prese il dispositivo e lo puntò verso il pulsante dell’ascensore, poi lo premé di nuovo e vide i risultati che riportava

“Nik. Nikta akenta, almia entrekat. Aken mihart enthor” 

Sollevò il pannello e trovò il tastierino dell’ascensore. Dopo averlo osservato un secondo, tutto gli fu immediatamente chiaro. Prese quindi dalla sacca un secondo dispositivo composto da una piccola sfera del diametro di due centimetri, da essa partiva un gruppo di sottili filamenti. Dando un tocco con il pollice, la sfera si attivò ed i fili iniziarono ad allungarsi e a muoversi da soli come piccoli tentacoli. Dopo un po’ sollevarono il pannello del tastierino e si collegarono ai circuiti, poi il dispositivo iniziò a cercare tutte le combinazioni di numeri possibili. Dopo cinque secondi trovò quella corretta, l’ascensore tornò in funzione. La figura vi entrò e si apprestò a scendere

La prima cosa che vide fu la sala del supercomputer. Essendo immersa nel buio più totale, dovette farsi luce con il dispositivo agganciato al suo petto, questo gli permise di vedere la poltrona, gli schermi e la tastiera. Tutte cose che un tempo venivano usate da Jeremy ogni qual volta fosse necessario per un attacco di XANA o per lavorare sui programmi del supercomputer. In un anno la polvere si era accumulata e il tutto giaceva in stato di abbandono.

La figura si sorprese di quanto fosse tutto così grande, si aspettava qualcosa di molto più contenuto. Poi si mise a riflettere e capì. In effetti, non poteva essere altrimenti, quel posto era diverso dall’originale.

Prese il dispositivo che lo aveva condotto fino alla fabbrica e iniziò a puntarlo per tutta la stanza. Dai risultati che mostrava, capì di dover scendere ancora di più. Rientrò quindi nell’ascensore e premé il pulsante per scendere.

Arrivò nella sala degli scanner, ma ci rimase poco. Giusto il tempo per capire di dover andare ancora più in basso. E poi, non gli piacevano le forme e le silhouette di quei macchinari, gli ricordavano casa. Se c’era qualcosa che non apprezzava, quella era la sua casa.

Infine arrivò alla sala che cercava, l’unità centrale del supercomputer. Quel posto dava energia a tutto e al contempo immagazzinava tutti i dati. Era il centro di ogni cosa, il cuore e la mente di Lyoko. La figura però rimase stranita dal fatto che il suo dispositivo puntasse al pavimento, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto ad attivare il tutto. Poi uscì dall’ascensore e tutto gli fu più chiaro. In quel preciso momento ci fu un primo passaggio di corrente e l’unità centrale si sollevò dal pavimento, mostrando la sezione circolare più bassa che fungeva da base e il pilastro con l’interruttore. Una leva che andava abbassata, proprio ciò che la figura fece.

In quel momento, Lyoko tornò in vita

Cinema L’Arc en Ciel e dintorni – Dalle 21:25 alle 22:09

Essendo un posto facile da raggiungere e con una buona copertura di film, l’Arc en Ciel era il cinema più noto della zona. Quindi i guerrieri Lyoko lo trovarono il posto ideale per andare a vedere quel film. I quattro del Kadic se ne stavano al centro della stanza, fra le biglietterie a destra che si riempivano di gente facendo aggiornare gli schermi con le programmazioni e i posti disponibili, e il bar a sinistra che sfornava popcorn ed erogava bibite a tutto spiano.

“E noi che avevamo paura di arrivare in ritardo. Il film inizia tra cinque minuti e quei due non sono ancora arrivati” aveva commentato Ulrich, come tutti non vedeva l’ora di rivedere i due vecchi amici. Sopratutto Yumi, provava ancora qualcosa per lei, forse sarebbe riuscito a farglielo capire, o forse no. Non voleva rovinarsi la serata con quei pensieri

“Almeno abbiamo comprato anche i loro biglietti” disse Jeremy

“E poi c’è sempre della pubblicità prima del film. Abbiamo più tempo di quanto sembri” aggiunse Aelita. I due Einstein si tenevano per mano e continuavano a scambiarsi occhiate dolci. Se non avessero provato un leggero imbarazzo per via dei loro amici, sarebbero stati così romantici l’uno con l’altro da far venire il diabete a tutti i presenti nel raggio di cento metri.

Il gruppo dovette aspettare solo altri due minuti prima che i membri del liceo si mostrassero all’ingresso. Appena le due parti si videro, si corsero incontro unendosi a metà strada e salutandosi tra abbracci e pacche sulle spalle.

“Ehi, scusateci per il ritardo. Abbiamo avuti dei contrattempi…”

“William, sei tu quello che ha dimenticato il portafogli” Yumi fece finta di rimproverarlo, scatenando le risate del gruppo e anche dello stesso William. La ragazza non era affatto cambiata in un anno, si vestiva anche allo stesso modo. William invece si era fatto crescere i capelli, che ora gli arrivavano poco sopra le spalle, stava attraversando un periodo metal, come testimoniava la maglia con il logo dei Megadeath.

Mentre quei sei furono contenti di essersi finalmente rivisti, un settimo incomodo cercò di non farsi notare.

“Blyat'! L’unica volta che non li voglio in mezzo” Avier se ne stava sul lato destro della porta a vetri dell’ingresso, attento a non farsi vedere dai Guerrieri Lyoko. Il ragazzo era difficile da riconoscere poiché quella sera non indossava nulla dell’Adidas, neanche le mutande (eh si! Anche le sue mutande erano Adidas). Non volendo essere ricordato dal preside Delmas come un buzzurro che va agli appuntamenti in tuta da ginnastica, si era comprato i primi vestiti casual che aveva visto. Ma letteralmente i primi che aveva visto, se la felpa con il cappuccio grigio cenere, i blue jeans e gli stivali neri si abbinavano bene tra loro, era solo per un colpo di fortuna. Il ragazzo si sentiva a disagio in quei panni, non erano parte di lui.

Sissi, nel frattempo, era davanti a lui e lo aggiornava sulla situazione all’interno

“Stanno ancora parlando”

“Il loro film inizia tra un po’, perché perdono tempo?”

“Vedo che anche a te stanno antipatici” nonostante il suo lavoro di vedetta, Sissi teneva la maggior parte del tempo lo sguardo sul ragazzo. Gli trasmetteva un fascino inusuale, dovuto anche al fatto che il suo volto non fosse perfetto dopotutto. Aveva la pelle leggermente butterata, gli occhi scuri, il setto nasale che faceva una brusca virata verso il basso e il labbro inferiore sporgente di più rispetto al superiore. Eppure, lo trovava molto carino in questo suo non essere perfetto.

“No, in realtà sono loro che mi trovano un rompicog… Ehm! Un impiccione” l’imprecazione trattenuta era dovuta alle mille raccomandazioni fattegli dal padre di Sissi. Il preside Delmas era stato tre quarti d’ora a parlargli di cosa doveva e non doveva fare, quali comportamenti si aspettasse da lui… Insomma, mancavano solo So dove abiti e Questo matrimonio non s’ha da fare e l’elenco sarebbe stato completo.

“Già immagino come reagirebbero se mi vedessero…” il ragazzo modificò la sua voce, rendendola molto più acuta e iniziando a mimare movenze femminili

“Oh! Avier! Ma tu ci perseguiti. Ti incontriamo sempre. E dillo che ti manda il KGB per scoprire il nostro segreto supersegretissimo. Oooh! Cioè oooh!”

“Chi hai imitato? Aelita?”

“No, ovviamente Odd” rispondendo così forse Avier aveva voluto sfruttare a suo vantaggio un suo non eccellere nelle imitazioni, o forse aveva già pianificato che le cose andassero così. Fatto sta che fu un miracolo che Sissi non si accasciò a terra dal ridere

“Invece Ulrich sarebbe tipo SPARGEL! GEBRATENER SPARGEL! DER AUTOR IST EIN GUTER JUNGE! BITTE SAGEN SIE MIR, DASS SIE DIESES SCHRIFTLICHE NICHT ÜBERSETZT HABEN” la ragazza iniziò a ridere così forte da farsi uscire le lacrime, i presenti si girarono verso di loro cercando di capire che diavolo stesse succedendo

“Ehi, ora smettila. Rischiamo di farci scoprire” Sissi guardò all’interno del cinema, poi rassicurò Avier

“Non ti preoccupare. Stanno entrando in sala”

“Meno male”

Dopo aver comprato anche i loro di biglietti, entrarono nella loro sala e un quarto d’ora dopo iniziò il loro film in contemporanea con I Fantastici 4. Ma il fatto che i due si fossero potuti permettere di comprare il biglietto all’ultimo e che la loro sala fosse mezza vuota, faceva capire molte cose sull’effettiva qualità e attesa di quel film. Dei pochi presenti, la maggior parte erano ragazzine molto giovani e casalinghe, alcune accompagnate da padri o mariti che tutto volevano tranne che stare lì. Il film si chiamava Dal cielo profundissimo, dai trailer sembrava una telenovela di un’ora e mezza, ed era per questo che Avier lo aveva proposto.

Si, l’idea era partita dal russo e non dalla ragazza. Non aveva mentito quando, nel Rendez-vous, aveva detto di amare le telenovela. Non che gli piacesse il prodotto in sé, al contrario lo trovava quanto di peggio esistesse nella TV, ma per questo le guardava. Provava un divertimento incredibile nel constatarne la mediocrità, nel vedere la regia assente e gli attori incapaci. Non sapeva neanche lui il perché, ma per quanto le odiasse non poteva fare a meno di guardarne sempre di nuove. Lo facevano sentire una persona migliore.

Quel film era proprio ciò che si aspettava, ciò che voleva. Non poté fare a meno di guardarlo con un sorriso da ebete ridacchiando tra sé e sé. Ma se fosse stato da solo, avrebbe riso sguaiatamente e in modo incontrollato ad ogni cambio di inquadratura e a ogni battuta.

Dopo un po’, arrivò l’intervallo.

“Ehi, ti sta piacendo?” domandò il ragazzo. La ragazza gli rispose in modo affermativo, ma stava mentendo. Quel film faceva schifo anche per i suoi gusti, l’unica cosa che lo rendeva piacevole era la presenza di Avier accanto a sé. Ma se fossero usciti di nuovo, non gli avrebbe mai più permesso di scegliere

“Ho voglia di qualche snack. Vado al distributore qui fuori, torno subito” disse il ragazzo, poi si alzò dalla poltrona e uscì dalla sala.

Il macchinario era esattamente di fronte la sala, il ragazzo si diresse verso di esso e ordinò un pacchetto di noccioline. La fortuna non fu dalla sua parte e il pacchetto si piegò in avanti, si appoggiò al vetro e si incastrò. Questo alterò non poco l’umore del ragazzo

“Blyat! Blyat!” iniziò a gridare prendendo a pugni la macchina, causandosi più dolore che altro. Questo attirò l’attenzione verso di se, facendo sfumare le sue possibilità di non essere riconosciuto.

“Ma tu sei davvero uno stalker. Non è possibile!” Avier non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per capire chi lo aveva riconosciuto, li aveva già visti nel vetro del distributore. C’era tutti i Guerrieri Lyoko. TUTTI i Guerrieri Lyoko.

“Ma è già finito il film?”

“No, dovevamo andare in bagno” era stata Aelita a rispondere, l’unica che non lo vedesse con diffidenza.

“Gospodi! Che diavolo avete? Il catetere in comune?” anche chi non lo voleva, non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Avier era sempre capace di far ridere dopotutto

“Comunque, sentite ragazzi. Io ci sto provando a starvi lontano, oggi ho fatto di tutto, sono pure uscito con una persona che non vi sta simpatica. Ma continuo a incontrarvi, non potete credere che lo faccia apposta” ci fu un’aria confusa nel gruppo. Tra Aelita che era dalla sua parte, Yumi e Ulrich che, avendo soltanto sentito parlare di lui, non sapevano come inquadrarlo e i restanti tre che ammettevano quanto Sissi in effetti non ci tenesse a vederli.

William improvvisamente si avvicinò a lui e iniziò a squadrarlo incuriosito, sembrò farlo dall’alto verso il basso, nonostante fosse solo di un centimetro più alto di Avier.

“Quindi tu riesci a capire le persone?”

“Si, William”

“Aspetta. Come lo sai?”

“Non glielo chiedere” Ulrich si intromise, cercando di rovinare la festa al russo come sempre. William però si sentì sfidato, volle dimostrare agli altri e a se stesso che Avier non era così eccezionale.

“In realtà, pensandoci meglio, è davvero ovvio. Dopotutto, già sapeva qualcosa di me, ci è arrivato semplicemente per esclusione”

“Fiuuu! C’ho azzeccato! Capire chi di voi due ha le tette più grosse è stata un’impresa” il ragazzo si trovò così vicino a beccarsi un cazzotto che già gli parve di sentire l’occhio nero pulsargli. Per fortuna nessuno volle iniziare una rissa. Anzi, William si sentì ancora più sfidato, voleva vederlo fallire. Non che lo odiasse, però gli sarebbe piaciuto smontare il suo ego

“E dimmi, sai qualcos’altro di noi? Tu non ci hai mai sentito parlare, giusto?”

“Esatto, quindi non ho modo di sapere qualcosa. Avete vinto un mare di nulla” il suo gesticolare distraeva facilmente, aveva mosso le mani in modo rapido per tutto il tempo, rendendo difficile capire precisamente quali movimenti avesse fatto. Finito di parlare però, si girò e si diresse verso il distributore guardando ciò che teneva tra le mani.

“Sei simpatico, sai? Però, dopo aver capito come funzioni, sei prevedibile” dicendo così, Dunbar volle dargli un’ultima stoccata, sperando in una reazione. Nulla di che, gli sarebbe bastato uno sguardo stizzito. Avier invece rise

“Come fa uno che nasconde così tanto, con segreti capaci di sfasciare le sue amicizie, a sentirsi così al sicuro? Dimmelo durak, non lo capisco” quella risposta fece cambiare di colpo l’espressione a William, che smise di sorridere e venne assalito da un dubbio tremendo.

“Che intendi?” Avier si girò con una piroetta su un tallone e iniziò a parlare mentre si avvicinava lentamente al ragazzo. Questo modo di fare aveva un che di minaccioso

“Dico semplicemente che tu, William Dunbar, che sei nato il 5 Dicembre 1989, che abiti a Rue Marques 23. Tu, proprio tu, hai un segreto che non voglio rivelare così come tu non vuoi rivelarlo ai tuoi amici. Anzi, ad UN amico in particolare. Ti assicuro che non mi hai dato nessun motivo per farmi stare zitto, ma non vi odio così tanto. E poi…” Avier si era avvicinato a William così tanto che il suo alito raggiungeva il suo volto, decise quindi di allontanarsi con un’altra piroetta e andare a passo spedito al distributore

“…Non c’è gloria a vincere sugli idioti” Avier si portò una mano al mente pensando a dove avesse sentito quella frase, mentre dalla tasca estraeva il portafogli.

“Come puoi saperlo?” domandò William, era sconvolto

“Ssssh! Ti stanno ascoltando” disse il russo indicando gli altri Guerrieri Lyoko, poi inserì la moneta per ordinare un secondo pacco di noccioline in modo da far cadere anche il primo. Il gruppo rimase in silenzio finché il ragazzo non rientrò nella sala, poi iniziarono a discutere con William. A domandargli insistentemente che cosa nascondesse, se fosse pericoloso che Avier lo avesse scoperto e domande di questo tenore. William cercò in tutti i modi di tranquillizzarli, asserendo che il russo aveva solo scoperto un segreto molto personale, ma sembrò solo far aumentare le domande per qualche ragione, la situazione sembrò essere destinata a degenerare anche senza l’intervento di Mary Sue. Fu Yumi, alla fine, a placare tutto dicendo che il film stava per ricominciare e che William aveva tutto il diritto di avere cose di cui non voler parlare.

Intanto, Avier

“Ehi Sissi, rieccomi qui. Ho preso un pacco di noccioline anche a te. Spero ti piacciano”

“Grazie Avier, sei davvero un tesoro” il ragazzo trattenne una risata. Non avrebbe mai comprato quel pacchetto se il suo non si fosse incastrato

Dintorni del cinema L’Arc en ciel – Dalle ore 23:00 alle ore 23:20

Dopo un po’ entrambi i film furono finiti, le due “fazioni” uscirono dal cinema e percorsero la stessa strada in direzioni opposte.

Mentre i Guerrieri Lyoko proseguivano parlando fra loro, visitando locali e negozi, dimenticandosi del momento di tensione causato dal settimo incomodo. Avier faceva una delle cose che gli riusciva meglio, parlare tanto. Sissi era così cotta di lui che lo avrebbe ascoltato anche se si fosse messo a raccontare la storia dei pelucchi sulla sua felpa (ne sarebbe stato capace). Lui era un maestro nel sembrare sempre entusiasta e interessato a quello che faceva, anche quando non era affatto così, specialmente in quel preciso momento. Sissi non gli piaceva, non perché la trovasse antipatica (perché avrebbe dovuto? La ragazza aveva iniziato a pendere dalle sue labbra sin da subito), ma non la trovava interessante. La realtà era che le aveva chiesto di uscire solo per fare qualcosa di diverso, per avere compagnia mentre era fuori dalla scuola. La ragazza probabilmente stava pensando chissà che cosa, l’avrebbe sicuramente delusa. Era inevitabile, lo sapeva bene e non si sentiva in colpa.

Quindi, un po’ per la noia, un po’ perché si fece prendere la mano nel suo parlare di tutto e di più, finì per dire che beveva regolarmente alcolici, di solito vodka. Ora, non è che lo volesse tenere chissà quanto nascosto, dopotutto non lo disturbava che lo sapessero i Guerrieri Lyoko. Però, dirlo alla figlia del preside? Ripensandoci, non lo avrebbe fatto, poteva essere problematico

“Andiamo a bere qualcosa insieme?”

“Assolutamente no! Tuo padre mi ammazza se lo scopre”

“Non lo scoprirà” la ragazza gli si strinse a un braccio e gli fece gli occhi dolci. Avier non si sentiva sedotto proprio per niente, rimase infatti piuttosto rigido. Però, l’alcol era un vizio che lo indeboliva sempre. Inoltre, doveva comprare una nuova bottiglia di vodka

“Va bene. Ma cerchiamo di non farti ubriacare” disse sorridendole e posandole una mano sulla spalla. La ragazza rispose abbracciandolo, Avier non ricambiò.

“Dove andiamo? Ci fingiamo maggiorenni?”

“No, tu non sei credibile. Ma diciamo che avrei un amico. Un amico che gestirebbe un locale…”

“Tu conosci un sacco di gente, vero?”

“Sono una spia del KGB, no?” disse ridendo, anche la ragazza rise e poi continuarono a camminare

Il locale di cui parlava Avier si chiamava Chute de la masque e non aveva nulla di speciale. Era un posto di medio livello che si fingeva di alto livello, con una decina di avventori quella sera e, appunto, un barman che conosceva Avier. In quel posto non accadde nulla di interessante, semplicemente il russo si limitò a comprare una bottiglia di vodka, a farsi preparare un Long Island Iced Tea, il suo cocktail preferito, e comprò una lattina della birra più economica possibile per Sissi. Ovviamente non disse alla ragazza che aveva avuto il braccino corto nei suoi confronti, ma fu quello che fece. Già dopo il primo sorso la ragazza iniziò a tossire, non abituata al bruciore dell’alcol, Avier lo aveva previsto. Le diede qualche consiglio per far scorrere la birra meglio, ma capì subito che lei non avrebbe mai più toccato alcol. Alla fine era meglio così.

Poco dopo uscirono dal locale, entrambi continuarono a bere ciò che avevano ordinato.

Quella serata poteva avere tutti i presupposti per non avere nulla di particolare. Entrambi i due gruppi non avevano motivo di prevedere sconvolgimenti di alcuna sorta. Tutto sarebbe dovuto andare per la normalità.

Ma Avier era imprevedibile, anche per se stesso.

Stesso luogo – Dalle ore 23:55 alle 00:00

I Guerrieri Lyoko decisero di ripercorrere la strada all’inverso, superando il cinema e andando diritto. Si stavano quindi dirigendo verso Avier, ma metà del loro gruppo pensò fosse improbabile che il russo avesse deciso di proseguire esclusivamente diritto come loro.

Aveva ragione l’altra metà.

Dopo un po’ scorsero lui e Sissi. Il primo continuava a sorseggiare con tranquillità il suo cocktail, era arrivato oltre la metà. La seconda si lamentava del mal di testa causatole dalla birra. Entrambi erano di spalle, ma Avier doveva avere gli occhi anche dietro la schiena, perché si girò non appena furono vicini

“Ma guarda chi ci segue”

“Ehi, cosa fate qui? Non sapete starvene al vostro posto?” Sissi tornava altezzosa come sempre in presenza dei Guerrieri, causando il loro evidente fastidio. Questo comportamento però infastidì molto di più Avier, che decise di allontanarsi e lasciarli proseguire senza il suo intervento. Un po’ per la capacità del ragazzo di apparire e sparire senza dare nell’occhio, un po’ perché erano effettivamente presi dal lanciarsi frecciatine a vicenda, nessuno notò la sua scomparsa.

Il russo non andò molto lontano, giusto il tempo di fare altri duecento metri prima che la sua attenzione venisse totalmente assorbita da quello che stava verificandosi in un locale. Un luogo piccolo e squallido, con una manciata di avventori tutti con dell’alcol in corpo. Fin qui nulla di interessante per il ragazzo, però il posto aveva anche un karaoke. Uno di quegli uomini, uno smilzo e dalla faccia poco rassicurante, si apprestò a cantare una canzone sapendo di non avere il minimo talento e volendo solo fare il cafone gridando e facendo versacci nel microfono. Di tutte le canzoni al mondo, scelse l’unica che Avier non avrebbe voluto sentire cantata così: My way di Frank Sinatra.

La riconobbe subito dalle prime note, la sapeva a memoria. I primi accordi lo portarono in uno di quegli stati dissociativi in cui si perdeva in se stesso e migliaia di immagini gli tornavano alla testa. Cose che non voleva ricordare, cose che non avrebbe dovuto ricordare. Fosse stato solo quello, dopo qualche secondo si sarebbe risvegliato, tornando quello di sempre. Ma fu quando quell’uomo iniziò a violentare la canzone che qualcosa si ruppe dentro il russo. Come se il suo passato, i suoi ricordi, la sua stessa mente fosse stata ridicolizzata e stuprata. Vittima di una violenza che riapriva ferite nascoste, causando dolori tremendi. Una rabbia germogliò dentro di lui, qualcosa di insostenibile, di incontrollabile.

“Nessuno insulta la mia Mary. Nessuno. No, nessuno lo fa” disse in russo a sé stesso, sottovoce. Poi diresse di nuovo lo sguardo verso l’uomo che cantava, ci fu un momento in cui il tempo sembrò congelarsi, come se l’Universo intero non potesse razionalizzare quello che stava verificandosi. Poi le sue emozioni scoppiarono

“TI AMMAZZO! IO TI AMMAZZO!” gridò così forte che lo sentirono lungo tutta la strada, Sissi e Guerrieri Lyoko compresi. Lasciò cadere la busta con la bottiglia di vodka e gettò sull’asfalto il bicchiere, riducendolo in mille pezzi e facendo schizzare ovunque il liquore contenuto. Poi iniziò a dirigersi verso il locale, gli uomini al suo interno non erano per niente spaventati. Anzi, l’uomo che cantava lo derise

“Non passa giorno che non si incontrino squilibrati qui” disse ridendo, anche gli uomini attorno a lui sorrisero, più a comando che per divertimento

“Smettila di cantare o ti ammazzo” disse Avier una volta entrato. La sua voce si era abbassata, ma il suo tono era ancora furente. Il suo interlocutore non fece il minimo cenno, scese dal palco del karaoke e iniziò ad avvicinarsi al russo.

“Senti ragazzetto, sei venuto dall’Albania solo per darmi fastidio?” Avier non rispose, i suoi occhi erano iniettati di sangue ma guardavano nel vuoto, il suo respiro era lento e affaticato, le sue mani tremavano. L’errore commesso sulla sua nazionalità lo aveva innervosito, ma per il resto ciò che gli passava per la testa era indecifrabile.

“Io ti ammazzo” disse di nuovo, il suo tono di voce non era cambiato. Eppure non faceva nulla, se ne stava semplicemente immobile. Non era una buona idea, non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Che cosa voleva fare? La verità è che non lo capiva neanche lui. C’era qualcosa dentro di lui che non comprendeva, ma che non poteva fare a meno di assecondare.

Il suo interlocutore, nel frattempo, aveva perso la pazienza

“Non fai paura a nessuno” e dopo aver detto questo, gli diede uno spintone. Avier non oppose resistenza, ma poco sarebbe cambiato se lo avesse fatto. Rovinò a terra sbattendo con la schiena sulle mattonelle del pavimento e con la spalla su una sedia di legno, provò dolore e iniziò a massaggiarsi i punti colpiti.

“Non so chi tu sia o cosa tu abbia in testa. Ma non me starò a sentire le tue idiozie. Alzati e vattene da qui, sempre che tu non voglia fare la strada a calci” gli altri presenti iniziarono a ridere, sempre in modo non spontaneo. Erano chiaramente tutti amici di quel tipo, solo il barista cercò di opporsi

“Raoul… Perché te la prendi con un ragazzino? Non fargli male”

“Questo dice che mi ammazzerà e dovrei rimanere impassibile? Per me è abbastanza grande da capire come ci si comporta”

“Chto ya khochu, ya poluchu eto” disse Avier sottovoce mentre si rialzava. Le sue mani tremarono ancora di più e il suo respiro si era fatto più irregolare. Raoul lo aveva sentito

“Che hai detto scusa?” mosse un passo per avvicinarsi al ragazzo

“Ski ank, to rok” Avier venne preso per la collottola e sollevato in aria. A quell’uomo non piaceva che le cose non gli venissero dette in faccia

“Abbi il coraggio di parlarmi, ragazzetto”

“Ciò che voglio, lo ottengo”

In quel momento, qualcosa cambiò

????????-???????????-??????????

>Do-ktu-na Avier, inakta-in. Nek-to asken. Dak-te-ni?<

Dalle pareti di metallo una decina di sinuose braccia metalliche, simili a cavi animati o tentacoli di metallo, si diressero verso la figura femminile e ne bloccarono i movimenti. Poi la sollevarono in aria, due di essi aveva alle estremità una serie di elettrodi che iniziarono ad avvicinarsi lentamente alla testa della donna, spaventandola

“Ak-tu-na Avier. Mer ni-le-nan, ni-le-on. Inokta! Ni-inokta! An-mi-rin”

>Ona lina ka-ta< 

La donna venne calata e liberata dai cavi, permettendole di avvicinarsi a uno schermo collegato a una serie di dispositivi. Le era stata data un’ultima possibilità

“Omis katrà Avier?” disse mentre si avvicinava

?????????????-???????????

Un sentore di panico si diffuse fra coloro che gestivano quell’operazione, un panico anomalo. Subito dopo ci fu un andirivieni, tutti controllarono se fosse successo davvero quello che pensavano. Quando ebbero i risultati, si diressero verso il loro superiore

“Akertosh Brealwunt, din arm aluken AZRWS345. Morò Niktor din lonia?” 

“Anì nikta amnia ikrunia” 

“Anarkal ormen dinnè?”

“Fir losk. Lì nik ander” 

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Fabbrica abbandonata – Ore 00:00

La figura esile si era appisolata sulla poltroncina, la luce del monitor gli illuminava la pelle bianca del volto. Improvvisamente un panico innaturale gli fece spalancare gli occhi, per un attimo si sentì minacciato da un pericolo indefinibile, ebbe paura di morire

“Morò din Swarker? Alearkit? Wo nà? Anì rimankar!”

Tornò a digitare ancora più velocemente di quanto avesse fatto prima di addormentarsi

Dintorni del cinema L’Arc en ciel – Dalle ore 00:00:15 alle ore 00:02

I Guerrieri Lyoko e Sissi avevano raggiunto il posto quando Avier era già entrato nel locale e aveva già iniziato a discutere con l’uomo al suo interno. Sarebbero voluti entrare per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo, per farlo smettere. Ma qualcosa glielo aveva impedito, facendoli rimanere impalati ad osservarlo, come in trance, dall’altro lato della strada. Poi, per un momento, ci fu come un vuoto, un momento di bianco. Quando si ripresero, Avier era uscito dal locale e gli uomini presenti al suo interno stavano fuggendo. I loro volti erano bianchi e tremavano di terrore, tra di loro si dicevano frasi sconnesse e confuse, l’argomento sembrò essere l’aver visto la Morte.

Il ragazzo russo si diresse verso la bottiglia di liquore che aveva lasciato a terra e la prese in mano.

“Che diavolo è successo?” domandò William, il ragazzo non gli rispose subito. Stava tremando, come le persone che erano uscite dal locale, ma il suo terrore aveva qualcosa di diverso. Più che paura sembrava… Angoscia, ma chissà di cosa.

“Stavano cantando male una canzone speciale… Non mi è piaciuto… Mi sono innervosito…” tremava così tanto che non riusciva ad esprimersi, la sua voce era più bassa del solito.

“PORCA PUTTANA! Innervosito? Hai minacciato di morte della gente” il ragazzo sobbalzò all’alzare di voce di William, come se improvvisamente lo spaventassero i rumori alti. Il suo volto iniziò a rigarsi di lacrime

“Ehi, ehi! Che ti prende?” non capì perché si stesse genuinamente preoccupando per Avier. Non aveva fatto nulla per stargli simpatico e sapeva pure troppo sul suo conto, eppure gli fece male vederlo così. Come se tutte quelle emozioni non appartenessero al ragazzo e non dovesse provarle

“Non lo so… Ho sbagliato… Qualcosa… Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato” poi stappò la bottiglia di vodka e se l’avvicinò alle labbra iniziando a bere senza sorseggiare. Vedendo questo William tentò di strappargli la bottiglia di mano. Cazzo! Questa non è acqua pensò, ma Avier fu fulmineo. Gli fece uno sgambetto facendolo rovinare a terra, poi iniziò ad allontanarsi

“Lasciatemi in pace” disse prima di incominciare a correre. Avier recuperava in rapidità quello che non aveva in robustezza, era un fulmine. In pochi secondi fece un mucchio di strada e lo persero di vista

“RAZZA DI PSICOPATICO! Me ne torno in camera” non fu William, ma Sissi. Era in lacrime, quel ragazzo gli era sembrato così affascinante e interessante, invece era solo molto strano, probabilmente pazzo. Non si era mai sentita così delusa e ferita in vita sua, iniziò ad andarsene via anche lei correndo nel senso opposto, gli occhi le si stava arrossando per le lacrime. Quella notte avrebbe pianto a dirotto.

“Lo dobbiamo seguire?” domandò Ulrich

“Certo che si! Se continuerà a bere vodka come succo d’arancia a breve finirà in coma etilico. Rischia di morire! Non voglio morti sulla coscienza. E se deve proprio morire, deve essere per mano mia” il gruppo iniziò a correre lunga la strada che aveva percorso Avier, nella speranza di raggiungerlo.

Quella notte si stava rivelando molto più lunga dei loro programmi

Verso il Parc Monroe – Dalle ore 00:05 alle ore 00:15

Corri Avier, corri più veloce.

Corri, scappa.

Ma dove corri?

Da cosa scappi?

Non lo sai, non c’è nulla che sai. Nulla capisci nel mare di emozioni che è la tua mente. Tutto confuso, tutto annebbiato. Non è l’alcol che ti scorre in corpo, non è il sonno della notte. Qualcosa non va, qualcosa non torna. Non ti piace, non ti piace affatto.

Il mondo attorno a te si distorce. Le strade sembrano continuare all’infinito. Interminabili rettilinei che raggiungono l’orizzonte. I palazzi sono così grandi e si chinano verso di te. Tutto si contorce come carta, prende pieghe strane e impossibili. Le geometrie cambiano, si moltiplicano, si annullano. Nulla ha senso, tutto è perduto.

Corri Avier, come il vento corri. Come quando gli uomini cattivi ti dicevano Via da qui, fuori dal territorio e tu correvi lontano. Abbastanza lontano da essere salvo, ora corri di nuovo Avier. Corri sempre, corri di più.

Quanti suoni in questa notte? Quante persone? Quante luci? Solo le stelle dovrebbero illuminare il buio. Dove sono ora? Non le vedi, c’è troppa luce. Eppure le rivuoi, le stelle che osservavi, che apprezzavi. Puntavi il dito e ne dicevi i nomi. E quelli che non ricordavi te li diceva lei. Lei era sempre con te, anche quando non c’era. Dov’è lei?

Attraversi la strada fuori dalle strisce, fuori dalle regole. Un auto frena di botto, lo stridore ti spaventa, il veicolo ti spaventa. Salti in avanti e atterri sul marciapiede riparandoti il volto con le braccia. L’asfalto è duro, ti fa male. Che diavolo fai? Ti grida l’autista. Tu non lo ascolti, tu corri e te ne vai

Un parco. Ti piacciono i parchi, ci passavi tanto tempo. Corri al suo interno, ti senti in una bolla. Non ti sei allontanato molto, ma i rumori della città si fanno sempre più ovattati. Questo ti tranquillizza, la città non ti appartiene.

Uno specchio d’acqua. Un piccolo laghetto, ti ricorda il passato. È piccolo, ma assomiglia a quelli dove te ne stavi seduto con lei. Lei ti abbracciava e di notte indicava il cielo. Un giorno lo raggiungeremo, un giorno saremo felici ti disse. Lo ricordi bene, altre lacrime rigano il tuo volto

Ti avvicini al lago, il tuo telefono squilla. Rispondi

“Piccolo bambino…”

“Dove sei? Come stai?”

“Ssssssh! Ascolta

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

And the dreams that you dream of

Once in a lullaby”

Cullato da ciò che ti mancava. Tutto ti sembra tornare alla normalità, non hai più paura di nulla. Ciò che vuoi lo otterrai. Ora ti senti solo stordito, stanco. Hai sonno

Chiudi gli occhi un attimo e ti lasci cadere nel lago. Ti senti cullato, ti senti al sicuro

Parc Monroe – Dalle ore 00:47 alle ore 1:10

Seguire la strada percorsa da Avier si era rivelato molto semplice e molto complicato allo stesso tempo. Il suo comportamento era stato notato da molti testimoni, persone che capirono subito chi fosse l’individuo descritto nelle domande dei Guerrieri Lyoko. Al contempo, aveva seguito un percorso arzigogolato e privo di logica, correndo lungo strade e stradine di ogni tipo. Era riuscito addirittura ad entrare in una pizzeria, attraversare tutto il locale e uscire dalla porta di servizio della cucina. Tutto questo con una rapidità tale da non venir placcato dagli inservienti.

Alla fine trovarono un uomo che disse di averlo visto venire quasi investito da una macchina e poi entrare nel Parc Monroe. I ragazzi ora stavano setacciando il luogo in preda al panico e gridando il suo nome. Non trovandolo e non ricevendo risposta, iniziarono a farsi prendere dall’ansia

“Sicuri che abbiamo seguito la strada giusta? Forse dovremmo chiamare la polizia?” a esprimere queste preoccupazioni fu Aelita, era di gran lunga la più terrorizzata del gruppo. Questo non piacque a Jeremy, nonostante la situazione, si sentiva terrificantemente geloso. Perché era così affezionata a quel ragazzo? Perché?

“Non lo so. Però deve essere qui, quel tipo non passa inosservato. Non possono essersi sbagliati” le rispose Yumi, il gruppo intanto continuò a setacciare fino a quando Ulrich fece cenno di fare silenzio

“Cos’è questo rumore?” si riferì a un suono basso e regolare che si sentiva in lontananza, ad Odd sembrò il russare di un bisonte. Per metà aveva indovinato

“L’ABBIAMO TROVATO! Riconoscerei questo suono infernale ovunque” gridò Jeremy. Avier era l’unico capace di fare un baccano simile mentre dormiva.

Si diressero verso la fonte del suono e lo trovarono. Era vicino al lago, steso sul fianco sinistro e rannicchiato in posizione fetale. A un metro da lui c’era una macchia di vomito e Ulrich notò anche la bottiglia di vodka immersa per metà nelle acque del laghetto.

William gli si avvicinò subito e iniziò a scuoterlo

“Ehi, ci sei? Svegliati, ti prego” il ragazzo aprì gli occhi lentamente, per un attimo restò in silenzio guardandosi intorno stordito. Poi reagì di colpo, in modo teatrale e caricato

“Mi shei mancaaato hic beeel ragassshooneee”

“Okay… Almeno sei vivo” commentò stranito William, prima che aiutasse il russo a rialzarsi. L’ubriachezza (anche se sembrava più fatto che sbronzo) aveva reso Avier la caricatura di sé stesso. Continuava a ridacchiare e a sorridere come un imbecille, agitava le braccia anche quando non parlava e la sua voce riusciva ad essere sia molto lenta che per nulla chiara. In poche parole, era ridotto malissimo

“Riesci a reggerti in piedi?” gli domandò Ulrich vedendolo oscillare pericolosamente dopo essersi rialzato. Avier gli fece un sorriso distorto dall’alcol e rispose

“Ceeerto! Shto beeenisshimo” immediatamente dopo il suo volto divenne ancora più pallido di quanto non fosse, si piegò in avanti e vomitò tutto in un colpo una massa liquida fatta di vodka e resti di popcorn. Venne fuori con un effetto esplosivo, schizzando sui vestiti che indossava e atterrando sopra le sue scarpe. Uno spettacolo per niente piacevole

“Forsheee non shto hic così beene” disse muovendosi in avanti di un paio di passi e rischiando di precipitare a terra per la mancanza di equilibrio. William lo afferrò prima che si facesse male e lo fece appoggiare sulle sue spalle. Nella sua mente maledì il ragazzo che, tra acqua e vomito, gli stava sporcando una maglia comprata solo tre giorni prima. Al gruppo si limitò solo a dire

“Riportiamolo al Kadic prima che si faccia l’alba”

Liceo Kadic – Dalle ore 2:03 alle ore 2:40

Il viaggio dal Parc Monroe al liceo Kadic fu a dir poco mistico, con i Guerrieri Lyoko uno più stanco dell’altro nel mentre per tutto il tragitto Avier parlò a manetta. Ma proprio a manetta! Nessuno lo aveva mai visto parlare così tanto in così poco tempo, neanche i quattro del Kadic che, volenti o nolenti, lo conoscevano bene. E la cosa più incredibile non fu questa improvvisa logorrea, ma il fatto che nella mole di argomenti che tirò fuori, non ce ne fosse uno che non fosse una cazzata assurda! Tra vittorie in gare di rutti, libri messi al contrario nelle librerie per antipatia verso l’autore e furti di santini, ormai la mente di Avier navigava in mari fuori dalla comprensione umana. Riuscì a parlare per un quarto d’ora del suo odio per il colore magenta, descrivendo con trasporto motivazioni deliranti e biascicate in modo che non si capisse bene cosa stesse effettivamente dicendo. In qualche modo c’entrava qualcosa una TV sintonizzata su un documentario sulle alci, quattro asiatici e una partita a teresina.

Nonostante tutto, arrivarono davanti al Kadick. William e Yumi si sentirono presi da una strana nostalgia rivedendo il cancello di ingresso del Kadic. Quanti ricordi rievocava quella scuola, troppi per dei semplici studenti. Però, non era il momento di farsi prendere dalla nostalgia, proprio no.

“Okay, noi non possiamo entrare. Chi lo afferra? Jeremy!” il ragazzo provò a protestare, ma William gli spinse contro Avier che mosse due passi prima di atterrargli addosso aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Ora a dover lavare i propri panni erano in tre.

“Direi che questa serata è stata molto più lunga di quanto potessimo programmare. Meglio che ci salutiamo, domani ditemi se è sopravvissuto”

“Lo faremo” i due gruppi si salutarono e poi si separarono. I quattro del Kadic rientrarono nell’edificio scolastico e attraversarono i corridoi cercando di fare meno casino possibile. Ci mancava soltanto che qualche prof si svegliasse e li vedesse.

Alla fine arrivarono davanti la camera di Avier e Jeremy

“Aelita, tu va a dormire. Noi spogliamo la spia russa e gli facciamo una doccia” fu Jeremy a parlare, la ragazza stette per rispondere quando Avier interruppe la discussione. Quello che aveva appena detto Jeremy gli donò un barlume di lucidità

“Io… Io lo posso fare da solo”

“No che non puoi! Non stai in piedi. Rischi di spezzarti qualche osso”

“Non voglio che lo facciate voi” si tolse da Jeremy e cercò di andare via, ma dopo qualche passo dovette appoggiarsi alla parete. Il mondo gli sembrava camminare in direzione opposte a quelle che lui percorreva, ogni passo rischiava di cadere.

“Ma ti sembra il caso di fare storie?”

“Si” Jeremy fu quasi sul punto di tirargli un pugno, il che testimoniava quanto fosse stressato siccome tutto si poteva dire tranne che fosse violento. Aelita riuscì a fermarlo e scelse la via diplomatica, al suo ragazzo non piaceva tutta questa disponibilità nei confronti di Avier, ma non poté farci nulla

“Il tuo corpo ha qualcosa che non va?” domandò la ragazza. Il ragazzo restò in silenzio, stava tremando di nuovo, ma questa volta sembrò più agitato che spaventato. Dopo un po’ fece un si con la testa

“Che cosa?”

“Io… Non voglio…”

“Non credo ti faccia bene nascondere le cose” Avier ci mise di nuovo tempo a rispondere, era chiaramente combattuto. Alla fine però cedette

“Mary diceva che i segreti non esistono, che tutto può venir scoperto se si sa cercare. Forse è meglio che vi risparmi la fatica di farlo”

“Mary sarebbe tua madre?” domandò Odd, era davvero curioso di saperlo. E le motivazioni gliele disse Avier stesso, spaventandolo come sempre

“Perché un russo dal nome spagnolo vuole bene a una donna inglese? Un bel rompicapo. Non tanto bello quanto la sua foto però. Lei era fantastica… Sto divagando!” fece uno scossone con la testa. Il non essere sobrio a quanto pare gli dava fastidio, era solo bravo a non darlo a vedere

“Comunque, no. Non è mia madre, magari lo fosse stato. Per ora è il personaggio di una storia, una storia che dovrò raccontarvi quando mi avrete visto senza maglia. Anche se non lo voglio fare adesso, ho più sonno di voi in realtà” il discorso stranì i ragazzi poiché abbastanza confusionario e vago, ma cosa aspettarsi da un ubriaco dopotutto? Era già incredibile che avesse quella lucidità in quel momento. Si fece accompagnare nella stanza e si mise a sedere sul suo letto.

Dopo una decina di secondi di pausa, Avier iniziò a togliersi la canottiera dai pantaloni. Lo fece lentamente e tremando, come se gli costasse fatica. Il gruppo si aspettò quindi che ci avrebbe messo molto tempo, ma il ragazzo fu capace di sorprenderli come sempre. Riuscì a togliersi felpa e canottiera in un unico movimento fulmineo, voleva liberarsi di quel peso al più presto.

E loro videro.

La pelle di Avier era deturpata da una quantità spaventosa di cicatrici. Erano di forme, dimensioni e tipi diversi, ed erano abbastanza da causare forte sgomento. Si trovavano ovunque, dalle clavicole a sopra l’inguine, lungo le braccia e dietro la schiena. Ovunque.

Molte erano piccole e accumulate in un’area breve, degli squarci causati da oggetti che hanno colpito più volte nello stesso punto. Ve n’erano poi di dimensioni maggiori e che sembravano colpi di frusta, la maggior parte si trovavano sulla schiena. Sulla schiena, così come lungo le braccia e sui fianchi, si trovavano anche graffi di unghie umane, alcuni così profondi da sembrare causati da un animale, ma non lo erano. Infine, un grosso taglio gli partiva dalla spalla sinistra e scendeva in diagonale fermandosi poco sopra il relativo capezzolo. Osservandolo non si notava solo il tessuto cicatrizzale del taglio stesso, ma anche quello dei punti di sutura serviti per chiuderlo.

Il gruppo rimase sconvolto, lo guardarono con gli occhi spalancati non sapendo cosa pensare. Si sentirono male, in colpa anche. Il ragazzo invece apparve innaturalmente tranquillo, come se dopo il primo ostacolo gli fosse tutto più facile. Continuò a parlare

“Ne ho anche sulle gambe. Però non mi abbasso i pantaloni, dopotutto c’è… m’lady. Però…” si tolse la scarpa dal piede destro rivelando uno degli spessi calzettoni che indossava sempre, anche mentre dormiva, e se lo tolse. Il piede aveva quattro dita, il mignolo mancava, al suo posto c’era del tessuto cicatrizzato. Inoltre, sul quarto dito del piede c’era quella che sembrava una grossa ustione.

Aelita, già provata dalla visione, scoppiò in lacrime. Gli altri non lo fecero, ma ci mancò poco. Paradossalmente, ora il più tranquillo di tutti era Avier. Non sorrideva, se ne stava fisso a guardare verso il basso e non era chiaro a cosa pensasse. Ma non era agitato, non più.

“Ma come… Come è possibile?” domandò Odd, venendo immediatamente zittito dal ragazzo

“Domani. Ho detto domani. Ora voglio lavarmi, voglio dormire”

Jeremy lo aiutò a fare quello. I due non si parlarono per tutto il tempo, non osavano aprire bocca su nulla. Poco dopo erano entrambi nella stanza, il ragazzo russo si era messo sul suo letto nella stessa posizione fetale in cui lo avevano trovato nel parco. Quella notte non russava fortissimo come sempre, ma Jeremy non era dell’umore adatto per rallegrarsi.

“A domani, Avier”


	5. Capitolo 4: Passato e presente

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Domenica 18 Settembre 2005 – Ore 15:22

“Huy! Mi sento tutta l’Armata Russa marciarmi in testa” fu questa la prima frase che disse Avier non appena si svegliò. Il capo gli pulsava in un’emicrania lancinante che gli rese difficile anche solo pensare, si sentiva disidratato come un profugo nel deserto e debole come un malato terminale. Quello era il peggior post sbornia della sua vita, ma non era nulla a confronto dell’orticaria che piagava la sua pelle. Cadere nel lago e farsi quella doccia così lunga la sera precedente avevano scatenato il peggio nella sua cute, che ora era arrossata come non mai e piena di piccoli ponfi nelle zone più sensibili. E prudeva, prudeva terribilmente. Se avesse passato la notte nudo in un cumulo di lana, non avrebbe sentito neanche la metà di quell’irritazione infernale.

“Ehi, come ti senti?” la voce di Jeremy fece sobbalzare il ragazzo, la sua mente era così confusa che si era dimenticato di avere un compagno di stanza. Si girò verso di lui, il ragazzo indossava una camicia a quadri neri e rossi e un paio di pantaloni beige. Nel suo stato confusionale, Avier vide qualcosa di profondamente interessante in quei pantaloni. Non sapeva cosa, ma iniziò a fissarli intensamente, come incantato. Il suo sguardo però era puntato in modo un po’ infelice

“Mi stai guardando il pacco?” il russo sobbalzò di nuovo, poi ricadde con la testa sul cuscino e iniziò a parlare fissando il soffitto

“Ehi! Ma da quando ti esprimi così? C’entra la mia influenza? Forse è meglio che non parli di questa amicizia a tua madre”

“Chiamala amicizia… Vedo che ti sei ripreso comunque”

“Se fossi al posto mio, capiresti che vorrei non averlo fatto” si risollevò di nuovo stringendosi la fronte per il dolore e si mise a gambe incrociate sul letto, poi prese il suo borsone e iniziò a frugarci dentro

“Ti serve qualcosa?” domandò Jeremy con tono sinceramente preoccupato, non poteva negare di sentirsi più accondiscendente nei confronti del russo. Dopo quello che aveva visto, non riusciva ad odiarlo. Non che gli stesse simpatico, ma non lo odiava.

“Acqua. Tanta acqua” disse mentre estraeva un barattolo di crema per la pelle e una confezione di antistaminico dalla borsa. Jeremy fece per andarsene, quando si fermò a metà strada

“Riguardo ciò che hai detto ieri sera…”

“Lo farò, l’ho promesso” il tono di Avier si fece più basso e serio, anche il suo volto perse quel tono di costante esaltazione che lo caratterizzava. Per quanto fosse ovvio, capì come l’argomento fosse davvero pesante.

Jeremy non ebbe altro da dirgli, ma Avier lo chiamò quando fu sulla soglia della porta, facendolo fermare

“Si?”

“Solo una cosa. Potreste perdere dieci minuti prima di venire qui? Mi devo spalmare questa crema. Non sia mai apriate la porta mentre la strofino sulle…”

“Ho capito”

Quando Jeremy tornò con le bottiglie d’acqua e gli altri tre Guerrieri erano passati più di dieci minuti, ma preferì bussare lo stesso.

Il silenzio che si fece in quella stanza fu quasi innaturale, i quattro se ne stavano seduti sul letto di Jeremy mentre sul suo Avier si era messo a gambe incrociate. Solo i rumori provenienti dall’esterno rompevano quel silenzio, si sentivano degli uccellini cantare e il vociare di alcune persone nella scuola. Il Sole splendeva forte e la sua luce filtrava attraverso la finestra, il cielo era sereno con solo qualche nuvola bianca candida a decorarlo. Era una così bella giornata, perché doverla rovinarla con quella storia? Questi erano i pensieri di Avier in quel preciso momento, forse dovuti al suo voler sfuggire a quella promessa, a quell’obbligo. Però no, le cose dovevano andare così. C’era solo un’ultima cosa da fare, un ultimo gesto prima di iniziare.

“Dobbiamo fare un patto”

“Che genere di patto?” domandò Ulrich, stranamente non acido come sempre. Anche lui era rimasto scosso da ciò che aveva visto la sera prima.

“Un patto da gentiluomini. Voi quattro dovete essere gli unici a sapere la mia storia. E ripeto, GLI UNICI. Né i vostri altri due amici, né qualsiasi altro essere vivente fuori questa stanza deve saperla se non vi autorizzo io. Chiaro?” sapeva tanto di una minaccia e il suo tono di voce non rassicurava. Si alzò in piedi e allungò la mano destra davanti a sé, i ragazzi apparvero confusi. Il ragazzo spiegò subito

“Stringetemi la mano, tutti. Così sigliamo il patto. Si vis pacem…” Jeremy si alzò, guardò confuso il ragazzo e poi gli strinse la mano

“…para bellum?” aggiunse con tono incerto. Avier gli sorrise e gli pizzicò la guancia con fare amichevole

“Bravo il mio sapientone”

Dopo pochi secondi tutti ebbero eseguito quel rituale. Avier sentì di non aver più nessuna scusa per rimanere in silenzio, si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto, giunse le mani incrociando le dita e iniziò a raccontare

“Dunque…”

[Racconto di Avier] – Russia – Dal 1988 al 2004

-Vladivostok

Il mio nome è Avier Antonovic Anisimov. Immagino proprio che questo lo sappiate già. Eppure, mi fa sempre strano constatare come nasconda una storia così lunga. La mia storia.

Come rivela il patronimico, mio padre si chiamava Anton. Anton Mikahilovic Anisimov per l’esattezza. Un uomo greve e volgare, aveva passato la sua vita a pulire i cessi della metropolitana, a spazzare l’immondizia dalle strade e a incazzarsi con gli altri. Mia madre si chiamava invece Alma Gutiérrez, di famiglia spagnola arrivata in Russia per qualche motivo. Non ho mai saputo quale, così come non ho mai saputo come abbia incontrato mio padre, o se lo avesse mai amato, o se papà avesse mai amato lei. Sulle ultime due, posso dire che tutto quello che so mi porta a pensare che non abbiano mai provato nulla tra loro. A partire dalla mia nascita: i miei genitori si sono sposati il 7 Ottobre del 1987, io sono nato 24 Aprile del 1988. Capirete che, per quanto io sia gracile, dubito fortemente di essere nato prematuro di due mesi.

Il mio primo ricordo sono le urla di mia madre, un misto di rabbia e disperazione che sembrava come distorcerla, rendeva la sua voce sofferente e le consumava i nervi. Mio padre invece parlava poco, lui alzava la voce una volta sola e poi passava alle mani. Lo fece anche quella volta, diede un pugno a mia madre così forte che rimbombò per tutta la casa. Alle sue grida di rabbia e disperazione si unirono quelle di dolore, facevano spavento. Solo mio padre riusciva a rimanere indifferente davanti quello che causava, se ne andò di casa quella sera. Non sarebbe scappato, non lo faceva mai. Se ne stava semplicemente lontano da lì per un po’, poi tornava che puzzava di alcol. Non so cosa sperasse di ottenere facendo così, di certo non si calmava.

Quando se ne fu uscito, mia madre pianse ancora per un quarto d’ora, poi entrò nella mia camera. Io me ne stavo sotto le coperte, avevo solo quattro anni e pensavo che, così facendo, sarei stato protetto dalle paure e dai pericoli del mondo. Quel giorno imparai che non era così. Mia madre entrò nella mia camera e si mise ad abbracciarmi, vorrei dire che lo fece per rassicurarmi, ma neanche questo è così. Ero così piccolo, eppure già lo sospettavo, oggi ne ho la certezza. Lei non voleva che io mi sentissi meglio, voleva sentirsi meglio lei. Magari pensava che avessi qualche superpotere del cazzo, che guarissi al contatto. Che cazzo ne so!

Non funzionò comunque, lei si innervosì ancora di più, voleva sfogarsi. Iniziò a stringere il braccio che mi stava accarezzando, poi infilò le unghie e mi graffiò. Ricordo ancora la carne che si apre e il sangue che inizia a colare, ed io che piango. Lei mi diceva “Mi dispiace”, ma con uno sguardo… Uno sguardo… Non lo riesco a definire. Era come se dicesse “Mi dispiace che tu esista solo per soffrire”. Per lei, per mio padre, per i miei genitori non ero niente. Un incidente di percorso, un problema. Il mio primo ricordo sono io che piango e mi sento incazzato allo stesso tempo, tradito dalle stesse persone che avrebbero dovuto crescermi.

Quella sera mi portò nel bagno per medicarmi, il pigiama si era sporcato di sangue e me lo fece togliere. Vidi il mio petto, c’erano già dei lividi. Sapevo di non essermeli fatti da solo, ma non ricordavo quando mi erano stati provocati. È quello che pensate, avevo solo quattro anni e venivo già picchiato.

Il futuro non poteva essere radioso, infatti non lo fu. Crescere abituati al dolore, ai colpi di cinghia di mio padre, alle unghiate di mia madre. Alle urla, alle lacrime, al sangue… Non è naturale, non lo è affatto. La paura che provavo… Io… Non riesco a descriverla. So solo che iniziai ad odiare la realtà, me ne volevo allontanare ogni volta che potevo. Parlavo poco, il meno possibile. A scuola non avevo amici, non avevo neanche contatti, a malapena ascoltavo quello che dicevano le maestre. Loro non si interessavano a me dopotutto, non facevano mai domande nonostante vedessero che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in me. Io so che lo vedevano!

Leggevo molto, di tutto. La lettura mi tranquillizzava, mi teneva lontano dai pericoli, mi illudeva di poter scappare. Ero troppo debole per pensare di andarmene sul serio, di scappare da quella casa. Non sapevo che fare, dove andare, come sopravvivere. Quindi rimanevo in stallo, bloccato a non fare nulla. Mi sento così stupido!

E il tempo passava, io diventavo più alto, le cicatrici aumentavano, così come il mio odio. Ero ormai una sorta di schizofrenico, non riuscivo più a controllare ciò che mi passava per la testa. Ero pieno di tic, strizzavo gli occhi, facevo colpire le dita tra loro e avevo spasmi facciali. Eppure non avevo il coraggio di fuggire o di ribellarmi, non ci riuscivo. Sapevo di dover fare qualcosa, ma avevo paura. Come cazzo potevo essere così imbecille? Ogni volta che ci ripenso me lo domando, me lo ridico in continuazione. “Avier, perché ci hai messo così tanto? PERCHÈ?”. Se Dio esiste, mi deve tante risposte.

Fatto sta che un giorno ci riuscii. Ricordo tutto come se fosse ieri, sono quei momenti della tua vita che dimenticherai solo alla tua morte, non so se avete presente. Era il 4 Dicembre del 1997, le dieci di sera. Dieci e ventuno minuti per l’esattezza, avevo visto l’orologio poco prima che tutto iniziasse. Mio padre quel giorno era più incazzato del solito, pare che rischiasse di essere licenziato poiché se l’era presa con il tipo sbagliato, sarebbe stata l’ennesima volta che capitava.

Quel giorno era armato, aveva una pistola, una classica 9mm con un caricatore mezzo vuoto. Aveva rubato quell’arma al cadavere di un tizio in un vicolo, doveva essere un teppista coinvolto in uno scontro a fuoco. La sventolava davanti mia madre minacciando di sparare se non si fosse stata zitta.

Mia madre pareva ignorarlo, era particolarmente disperata “Moriremo di fame! Sei un mostro!” gridava, sempre più forte. Io me ne stavo in un angolo della stanza, paralizzato per il terrore. Non riuscivo a muovermi e volevo che tutto quello finisse. Improvvisamente vidi mia madre afferrare il braccio armato di mio padre mentre continuava a urlargli contro, lui reagì d’istinto spingendola a terra ma, senza accorgersene, fece partire un colpo. L’arma non era rivolta verso mia madre, ne tanto meno verso mio padre, era rivolta verso di me. Ricordo ancora il rumore dello sparo, il mio gettarmi a terra in preda a un dolore lancinante al piede e il vedere la scarpa bucata e grondante di sangue. Fu così che persi il mignolo del piede destro, un colpo di pistola.

Quel dolore così forte, così ingiusto. Fece svegliare qualcosa dentro di me, mi caricai come di adrenalina, tant’è che riuscii a rimettermi in piedi nonostante il dolore tremendo. In quel momento esplosi, dissi tutto quello che mi era sempre passato per la testa “Io vi odio! Dovete morire! Morire!”. Continuai fino a quando non vidi mio padre avvicinarsi per cercare di tirarmi un ceffone, di solito rimanevo impalato. Ma vi ho detto, qualcosa era cambiato dentro di me. Riuscii a muovermi, a correre. Dal soggiorno alla cucina, fino all’uscita. E poi, libero.

La notte era gelida, nevicava fitto e i miei piedi affondavano nella neve. Provavo dolore a quello ferito, ma era come se non mi importasse. Volevo soltanto muovere un piede dopo l’altro, sempre più veloce, più veloce. Non avevo neanche una meta, non ero mai scappato di casa e non avevo pianificato una fuga. Non pensai neanche di dirigermi verso la stazione e prendere il treno, o di fare l’autostop, o cose del genere. Continuai semplicemente ad andare diritto, attraversai vicoli squallidi e bui, sentii il puzzo della degradazione, un odore a cui ero abituato ma che mi colpì particolarmente quella volta. Poi arrivai fuori dalla città, avevo corso per almeno un’ora, le forze iniziavano a mancarmi ma volevo continuare. C’erano alberi ovunque, alberi altissimi e ricoperti di neve. Dal cielo continuava ad aumentare l’intensità dei fiocchi che cadevano, il freddo si faceva più aggressivo e io non ero vestito nel modo adatto. Lo sentivo consumarmi la pelle, divorarmi le ossa, togliermi le forze. Se avessi continuato sarei morto, ma non mi interessava. Mi sentivo finalmente libero.

Dopo un po’ mi mancarono le forze e mi accasciai a terra. Sentii i gelidi cristalli di neve a contatto con il viso, quel freddo così intenso da provocare dolore. Ma ero felice, perché avevo scelto io di fare tutto quello. Nella morte, sarei stato qualcuno. Quel qualcuno che avevo sempre voluto essere, che i miei genitori non riconoscevano, vedendomi solo come il frutto dei loro errori. Non il nulla, ma Avier Antonovic Anisimov. Morire sarebbe stata una grande avventura…

“Colpo di scena”, sono sopravvissuto. Non so come, credo fosse impossibile con quel freddo, ma ci riuscii. Sul momento pensai che tutta la mia sfiga dovesse venir compensata da qualche parte. Però so come continua la mia storia, non mi sento fortunato. L’unica cosa certa è che quella notte feci un sogno, una figura angelica. Una donna bellissima, dai lunghi capelli biondi ed emanante una luce sovrannaturale. Indimenticabile!

Mi rialzai e mi fu chiaro che, continuando per la foresta innevata, non sarei andato da nessuna parte. Dovevo tornare in città, nonostante non volessi, e trovare un modo più intelligente per scappare. Ai tempi ero troppo ingenuo, non riuscii a passare inosservato, non ero abbastanza scaltro. Un poliziotto mi riconobbe e mi prese di peso quando tentai di scappare. Io iniziai a piangere, gli implorai di non riportarmi a casa, lui mi disse che non lo avrebbe fatto.

Ero chiaramente confuso, non capii cosa intendesse. Lui mi spiegò che, durante la notte, il riscaldamento della casa si era guastato e aveva iniziato a far fuoriuscire monossido di carbonio. Il monossido di carbonio non ha odore, non ha sapore, è un veleno silenzioso e subdolo. I miei genitori lo avevano respirato tutta la notte senza accorgersene, intossicandosi e morendone prima ancora che capissero cosa gli stesse succedendo. E nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto per giorni non fosse stato per un tipo a cui mio padre doveva dei soldi. Da giorni diceva che sarebbe entrato con la forza non avesse ricevuto quello che gli spettava, quella mattina lo fece davvero, si ritrovò davanti due morti e denunciò il tutto alla polizia. Io invece, scappando di casa, mi ero salvato la vita.

Ricordo ancora il volto del poliziotto quando ebbe finito di raccontarmi tutto, era sconvolto. Non per l’accaduto, ma per la mia reazione, per la mia assenza di reazione. Ero tranquillo come non lo ero mai stato prima. Avevo perso la mia famiglia e la mia casa, eppure non me fotteva un cazzo.

-Orfanotrofio Lev Borisovic Kamenev

C’è gente che ancora oggi si chiede che cazzo c’entri Lev Kamenev con gli orfani, sono convinto che neanche i costruttori di quel posto lo sapessero. Magari erano tutti ubriachi alla scelta del nome, o avevano scelto a caso da un libro di storia su uno scaffale. Tutte teorie che si condividevano tra loro gli orfani, una delle poche cose divertenti che si poteva fare lì. Per il resto, capii subito che quel luogo lo avrei odiato. Non appena misi piede in quella struttura, mi sembrò di essere a casa. Voi capirete che nel mio caso non era una cosa positiva.

Quel posto era l’Inferno. Mi ero liberato dei miei genitori e mi trovavo davanti ad altri soprusi, questa volta si erano moltiplicati. Gli educatori erano gente senza qualifiche, si trovavano lì solo per lo stipendio, era evidente. A quegli esseri non si sarebbe dovuto affidare un cane, gli avevano dato delle vite umane, dei bambini. Non si facevano problemi ad essere aggressivi, a picchiarci e umiliarci.

Ricordo una cosa che mi accadde qualche mese dopo il mio arrivo. Nonostante avessi nove anni e nonostante i miei trascorsi, non mi ero ancora temprato abbastanza. C’erano momenti in cui la paura prendeva il sopravvento, mi entrava nel corpo come una droga e mi rincoglioniva totalmente, facendomi perdere il controllo del mio corpo. Una volta un mio compagno lanciò una cucchiaiata della roba che ci servivano alla mensa verso un educatore che passava di lì, l’uomo si girò e credette fossi stato io a farlo.

Non provò neanche ad accettarsi di aver ragione, mi incolpò e basta. Ero il capro espiatorio ideale, abbastanza incazzato e ribelle da odiare le regole e non rispettarle, ma troppo piccolo e novellino per capire come difendermi al meglio. Quell’uomo mi prese e iniziò ad aggredirmi verbalmente, non alzò neanche la mani su di me. Eppure mi spaventò tanto, come mai prima d’ora qualcuno era riuscito a fare. Era il suo modo di fare, il perché faceva tutto quello. Non era stupido e ignorante come mio padre, neanche isterico come mia madre. No, lui era sadico.

Si divertiva in quello che faceva, nel vedere soffrire qualcuno più piccolo e debole di lui. Quella era l’ultima cosa che non riuscivo a concepire, la pura crudeltà. Il piacere nel far del male, lo vidi nei suoi occhi e me la feci addosso. Non sto usando metafore, me la feci LETTERALMENTE addosso.

E lui se ne accorse. Vide i miei pantaloni inscurirsi, il pavimento bagnarsi. Vide tutto questo, e sorrise. Mi fece ancora più paura, ma non aveva ancora finito. Mi costrinse ad alzarmi, mi abbassò le braghe e invitò tutti a guardare quello che era successo, a ridere di me. E lo fecero, come cani ammaestrati. Chi per paura, chi per odio. Tutti presero a deridermi, a darmi del pisciasotto. Ricordo così bene ogni cosa, sento ancora rigarmi il volto dalle lacrime. Non so per quanto tempo piansi in quel momento, ma so che dentro di me c’era una rabbia, una rabbia incredibile. Una furia cieca che non appartiene a un essere umano, figurati a un bambino. Mi dissi che avrei messo a ferro e fuoco quel posto. Ho mantenuto la promessa…

Si, ho dato fuoco a quel posto. Il 16 giugno del 1999, avevo undici anni e me ne sentivo centoundici addosso. Il tempo in quel posto sembrava non passare mai, ma io avevo un piano. Quando sei imprigionato, rinchiuso nelle stesse mura uguali ogni giorno. Inizi a vedere cose che non noteresti mai altrimenti, piccoli dettagli che sfuggono alle persone più distratte. Errori, falle, imperfezioni. La mia mente iniziò a non provare emozioni, a voler soltanto calcolare ogni cosa, ogni passo per il mio obiettivo. Quale obiettivo? L’unico che contava: la fuga. Avevo solo quella in mente, come se non potessi pensare ad altro. Ragionavo solo su come fare, finché non riuscii a ideare un piano a dir poco perfetto. O almeno così sembrò a me.

Durante i due anni passati lì mi ero fatto sei amici, anche se forse è meglio chiamarli “compagni di sventure”. Erano alimentati dal mio stesso desiderio di libertà e potevo leggergli in faccia come sarebbero stati disposti a vendere la propria anima pur di farlo. Ormai sapevo capire molte cose dalle espressioni facciali, non avevano quasi più segreti per me. Dissi loro della mia idea, ne rimasero stupiti, poi aggiunsero qualche dettaglio e alla fine accettarono. Pochi semplici passi, dovevamo solo aspettare la notte.

E la notte venne.

Uscimmo dalla stanza. Alla sera le porte venivano chiuse, ma la maggior parte delle serrature erano scadenti e poco sicure. Artyom, uno di noi, riusciva ad aprire la porta della nostra stanza con la cinghia della sua cintura, lo fece anche quella volta.

Così ci trovammo fuori, era buio e soltanto la luce della Luna che filtrava attraverso le finestre illuminavano i corridoi. C’era qualcosa di surreale in quell’atmosfera, una forza mistica che ci spingeva ad andare avanti, a proseguire nel mio piano. So che sembra un discorso delirante, pensai anche io ci fosse qualcosa di folle sul momento, eppure in seguito anche gli altri dissero di essersi sentiti diversi quella notte.

Io mi diressi verso la porta d’acciaio che conduceva al piano sotterraneo, lì c’erano i salvavita dell’edificio, dovevamo togliere la corrente all’orfanotrofio. Questo avrebbe attirato il controllore che era di guardia la notte. Succedeva ogni volta che mancava la corrente, sarebbe stato così anche quella volta. Il piano sotterraneo era chiuso da una porta di ferro, quella Artyom non la sapeva forzare, così come non sapeva forzare la cassetta di sicurezza dove erano tenute le chiavi del cancello d’uscita. Forse saremmo anche riusciti a scavalcarlo, ma nessuno ne era sicuro e nessuno voleva perdere tempo. Fortunatamente le chiavi di quella porta di ferro erano tenute in un semplice cassetto, facendo attenzione e rimanendo silenziosi si poteva raggiungere senza farsi notare.

Rimasi ad aspettare sperando che tutti stessero facendo bene le cose, seguendo i miei consigli su come muoversi e dove nascondersi, mantenendo anche l’orientamento senza perdersi nel buio. Per un po’ ebbi paura, ma poi vidi arrivare due di loro e mi tranquillizzai. Uno si chiamava Valery, aveva le chiavi di quella porta, l’altro Boris e aveva una tanica di benzina e un pacco di fiammiferi. Boris era quello su cui avevo nutrito maggior timore, le taniche si trovavano in un capanno all’esterno, servivano per alimentare un generatore a benzina usato per le emergenze. Per uscire dall’edificio principale dell'orfanotrofio bastava aprire una finestra, non erano fatte per essere chiuse a chiave. Però quella del capanno non si poteva aprire, la porta aveva una serratura troppo complicata per forzarla. L’unico modo era rompere il vetro con un sasso e sperare che il rumore non avesse attirato nessuno. Fortunatamente fu così, lui riuscì a far entrare quella tanica senza farsi notare. La fuga vera e propria poteva iniziare.

Come previsto, quando abbassai gli interruttori del salvavita togliendo la corrente, quel supervisore si apprestò ad entrare lì. Il locale era immerso nel buio, cosa che lo stranì perché la luce di emergenza si accendeva sempre, inoltre lo sentii chiaramente lamentarsi dello strano puzzo di benzina che sentiva. Non poteva prevedere…

Quando alzò gli interruttori, la luce tornò in quel posto. Noi, io e Valery, eravamo in quella stanza, dietro di lui. Nel buio non ci aveva visti. Tenevo un fiammifero in mano, pronto ad accenderlo

“Non muoverti e non parlare. Oppure appicco un incendio. Cazzo se lo faccio! C’è benzina ovunque” gli dissi cercando di essere più minaccioso possibile. Dovetti essere particolarmente convincente, perché quando si girò e vide me e il pavimento bagnato ovunque dal carburante, sbiancò. Mi sentivo così potente in quel momento

“Le chiavi della cassetta di sicurezza e della tua macchina. Lanciale a Valery. ORA” basavo il mio comportamento sui film d’azione che avevo visto. Ce ne sono tanti con criminali e ostaggi, sperai che fossero abbastanza realistici da funzionare. Sul momento parve di sì, l’uomo fece come detto. Gli intimai di non muoversi mentre noi ci spostavamo, non lo perdevo di vista un momento mentre mi dirigevo verso l’uscita. Poi fui alla porta, lui cercò di raggiungerci con uno scatto, ma noi uscimmo prima e Boris chiuse immediatamente a chiave la porta. Lo sentimmo insultarci, darci dei pazzi furiosi, minacciare di ucciderci mentre prendeva a pugni la porta. Stava facendo casino, avrebbe attirato sicuramente qualcuno. Bisognava sbrigarsi.

Non so se avete mai corso sapendo che tutto potrebbe finire male. Con l’ansia galoppante che fa battere il cuore fortissimo, quasi da far male, come se potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro. Con le gambe che tremano ma allo stesso tempo non sentono fatica, drogate dall’adrenalina. L’aria che ti passa attorno e ti fa venire i brividi sulla pelle. Il respiro irregolare e un misto di emozioni incomprensibili dentro di te, emozioni che ti spaventano ma ti fanno andare avanti. Non dimenticherò mai quella notte, dovessi morire ora non fosse così.

Facemmo tutto a una velocità assurda, disumana. Aprimmo la cassetta di sicurezza e tirammo fuori le chiavi quasi strappando gli anelli di ferro con cui erano agganciate all’interno. Poi prendemmo a correre di nuovo verso l’uscita, dietro di noi si sentiva confusione, stavano capendo che qualcosa non andava e iniziavano ad uscire dalle stanze. Alcuni educatori ci inseguirono, ma ormai eravamo prossimi all’ingresso.

Uscimmo fuori e sentimmo l’aria gelida della notte, non fredda come quella dei mesi invernali, ma lo stesso d’impatto. Davanti a noi c’erano Artyom e i restanti tre di noi: Kirill, Yuri ed Ermak. Avevano rubato stracci e bottiglie dai bagni e dalla cucina e avevano creato delle molotov, gli diedero fuoco e le lanciarono oltre noi tre, sull’ingresso. Lì avevano sparso della benzina, questo fece propagare immediatamente le fiamme facendo fermare gli inseguitori, che tornarono indietro per tentare di uscire dalle finestre. Noi corremmo verso il cancello pedonale, lo aprimmo e ci dirigemmo verso il parcheggio.

Ermak aveva 17 anni e una famiglia di ladri di macchine, guidava meglio di come parlasse (in senso letterale, aveva la zeppola), poteva guidare l’auto del guardiano notturno se l’avessimo trovata. L’abitudinarietà di quell’uomo fu la nostra fortuna, era esattamente dove sapevamo fosse. Presi un sasso dal pavimento e lo lanciai contro il finestrino del guidatore, riducendolo in mille pezzi e permettendo a Ermak di sbloccare le serrature. Ci fiondammo in sei sui sedili posteriori, mettendoci uno sopra l’altro pur di entrarci tutti. Ermak invece si mise alla guida, era così abituato a rubare le macchine che riuscì ad accenderla e a farla partire in pochi secondi. Quando raggiunsero il parcheggio, noi eravamo già sulla strada sparati alla massima velocità per allontanarci da lì. Noi sei lì dietro ci voltammo solo una volta per vedere la luce delle fiamme che proveniva dall’orfanotrofio. Ci fece sentire meglio.

Non avevamo un percorso preciso per la fuga, ma fortunatamente trovammo una mappa e una torcia nel cruscotto della macchina. La guardai attentamente e feci un itinerario. La prima metà del percorso la facemmo passando per un mucchio di strade secondarie, tra boschi pieni di alberi altissimi e pianure desolate. Fu un miracolo se non ci perdemmo o impantanammo da qualche parte. Ci fermammo un attimo per sradicare le targhe dalla macchina usando i mezzi che avevamo e tanta forza di volontà. Se ci riuscimmo, fu solo perché l’auto era davvero un vecchio catorcio. In realtà non eravamo sicuri se ci avesse facilitato o complicato le cose quel gesto, ma a noi non interessò. Andammo sull’autostrada a tutta velocità.

Cazzo! Quel viaggio fu assurdo. Ricordo bene il vento che entrava dal finestrino distrutto, era gelido e ci rendeva impossibile non tremare. Mentre lo stare uno sopra l’altro in quei sedili posteriori, nonostante Kirill si fosse spostato avanti, ci faceva sudare. Ermak era stanco morto e ogni due per tre rischiava di addormentarsi alla guida, dovevamo tenerlo sveglio. Iniziammo a raccontare barzellette, battute che diventavano ogni volta più stupide, e poi più violente. Una volta finite, iniziammo a scambiarci metodi fantasiosi per uccidere il personale dell’orfanotrofio se lo avessimo rincontrato. Avevamo troppo odio in corpo, andava sfogato.

Poi, non so neanche come, ci ritrovammo a discutere del futuro e del presente. Ci dicemmo che forse avremmo fallito, che la polizia ci avrebbe fermati da un momento all’altro. Ma che eravamo riusciti in un’impresa impossibile, uscire fuori da quei cancelli. Nessuno lo riteneva plausibile, per noi quello era il carcere dove saremmo rimasti per sempre. Mi diedero del genio precoce, dissero che ero tanto minuto quanto incazzoso e poi mi soprannominarono “piccolo Frankenstein”. L’idea partì da Yuri, lui era sempre stato ritenuto l’intellettuale del gruppo, non poteva essere altrimenti. Era un bel ragazzo, dalla pelle candida e i capelli biondi. Anche se non lo conoscevi, ti faceva percepire la sua grande intelligenza e cultura. Era qualcosa nel suo modo di fare, di osservare le cose. Lui mi piaceva e lo invidiavo. Riusciva a provare piacere nella conoscenza, io ormai vedevo tutto come uno strumento, un mezzo per ottenere ciò che volevo. Non so se ho mai apprezzato davvero qualcosa… Cazzo! Sto divagando.

Quella notte, disse che avevo unito il genio del dottore capace di creare la vita dal nulla al corpo pieno di cuciture della sua creatura. All’inizio non capii a cosa si riferisse il secondo paragone, poi mi ricordai delle cicatrici. Non so perché, ma immaginarle come le cuciture del mostro di Frankenstein me le rese sul momento meno dolorose. Mi sentii lusingato e sentii un forte legame con lui. Con lui e gli altri. Ci sentivamo fratelli.

-In lungo e in largo per la Russia

Vivere per strada fa schifo. Se qualcuno vi dice che non è così, ditegli che si sbaglia. Se insiste, spaccategli il naso, se l’è meritato. Non si è dissimili dai ratti di fogna, sempre in movimento, sempre affamati e pronti ad azzannare il primo rifiuto che si trova. E se incontri un ratto più grosso e prepotente, sei tu che verrai divorato…

Sono stato nei posti più degradati della Russia. Ho vissuto l’isolamento, la fame e la paura. Ho visto la gente morire, alcuni per mano mia. La nostra stessa fuga era costata delle vittime, l’edificio dell’orfanotrofio era una merda a livello di sicurezza, come molte cose nel grande paese freddo. Prese fuoco velocemente, ci misero tempo a spegnere l’incendio e uscire da lì si rivelò più difficile del previsto per alcuni di loro. Sei membri del personale e quindici bambini morirono, chi per il fuoco, chi soffocando. Quello era ciò che avevamo pagato per ottenere la libertà.

Per quanto odiassimo quel posto, sapere di aver ucciso delle persone ci segnò. Ermak era il più grande di noi, per vari mesi non riuscì a dormire sereno. Si lamentava nel sonno e si risvegliava dicendo che li sognava gridare, che si sentiva un mostro. Anche gli altri non furono da meno, Yuri piangeva in continuazione, era nato troppo sensibile per il mondo in cui viveva, Kirill e Boris vararono più volte l’idea di dire tutto alle autorità, ma la paura di tornare prigionieri li fermava sempre. Artyom una volta tentò il suicidio, per fortuna lo fermammo in tempo. Fui io quello che resse meglio, nonostante fossi il più piccolo del gruppo. Ormai non pensavo ad altro che essere il migliore, a fare ogni cosa al meglio e ad uscire da ogni situazione. Ero così distaccato dalla realtà che non mi sentivo più umano. Forse non lo ero. Forse non lo sono ancora…

Ora, non crediate io voglia vantarmi. Dopotutto, non c’è nulla di bello in ciò che sto raccontando. Però fu grazie alla mia inumanità che quel gruppo sopravvisse. Riuscii a convincerli ad indurire il cuore, a fare scelte difficili, ad usare le loro capacità per andare avanti. Io esploravo il mondo, comprendevo i meccanismi di quella vita venefica che vivevamo. Dove nasconderci, dove dormire la notte, dove lavarci. Imparammo prima ad elemosinare, poi a rubare, poi a rubare nei posti giusti. Imparammo che esistono persone da non infastidire, i più pericolosi di loro non erano i poliziotti.

Crescemmo così, diventando una vera e propria banda di piccoli criminali. Anche se col passare del tempo smettemmo di essere tanto piccoli. Giravamo le piccole cittadine della Russia, non rimanendo mai nello stesso posto. Indossavamo le tute Adidas, un vero e proprio simbolo di potere per noi. Quando non commettevamo crimini, ce ne stavano accovacciati lungo le strade o rintanati da qualche parte a parlare tra noi bevendo vodka e mangiando semi di girasole. In realtà quest’ultima cosa la facevano solo loro, io non li ho mai digeriti bene.

E così passarono i giorni, i mesi e poi gli anni. Non erano tutti uguali, ma erano vuoti. Però non ce ne rendevamo conto. Quando sei obbligato a uno stile di vita, fai di tutto per liberartene, perché ti senti costretto in qualcosa che non hai mai voluto. Ma quando tutto è stato scelto da te, stai conducendo la vita per cui hai combattuto, per cui hai ucciso, allora è difficile accettare di aver sbagliato qualcosa. Ti convinci che le cose non possono andare meglio di così, ti abitui alla mediocrità e preferisci rimanerci, probabilmente morirai credendo a queste cazzate. Questo a meno che la vita non ti sbatta in faccia il miglioramento, come fece con me. Il mio miglioramento si chiama Mary.

Ricordo bene la prima volta che la incontrai, più di un anno fa. Sentivo che c’era qualcosa di anomalo in quella giornata, troppe cose che mi mettevano tranquillità. Il Sole che splendeva troppo per la Russia, l’aria troppo fresca e salutare… Qualcosa di anomalo, appunto.

Ero entrato in una biblioteca, lo facevo quando volevo stare un po’ da solo. Amavo ancora la lettura, anche se il mio rapporto era cambiato. Non leggevo più per svago, non mi interessavano veramente le storie nei libri. Volevo solo far passare il tempo, infatti non ricordo nulla di molti libri che ho letto in quel periodo.

Così entrai dentro l’edificio, era un posto piuttosto malridotto, ma non c’era molta gente e governava un silenzio davvero piacevole. Poi, girando tra una sala e l’altra di quel posto, la vidi. Era seduta dietro un tavolo, leggeva un libro sulle civiltà aliene e ne aveva affianco accumulati tanti altri sulle galassie e le nuove scoperte scientifiche. Era identica alla donna nel mio sogno, quello che avevo fatto da bambino quando mi lasciai morire, ed era bellissima…

Dopo un po’ la vidi girarsi verso di me preoccupata. Ero rimasto impalato a fissarla e non avevo un’aria rassicurante. L’avevo spaventata, io le parlai del mio sogno. Mi aspettavo che scappasse, chi non lo avrebbe fatto? Lei, a quanto pare. Rimase ad ascoltarmi e, non so come, ben presto ci ritrovammo a parlare di noi. Quel giorno restai in biblioteca molto più del solito.

Ora, non so se voi abbiate mai incontrato qualcuno che vi completi. Una persona che sembra fatta apposta per voi, con cui potete parlare, scherzare, sfogarvi e lei saprà sempre come rispondervi. Badate bene, non COSA rispondervi, ma COME. È diverso, è veramente diverso. Mary era… È quella persona per me. Non ho mai capito bene le mie emozioni nei suoi confronti, so solo che mi sarei perso senza di lei.

Ritornai da lei più e più volte, ai miei amici non piaceva questa storia. Vedevano che stavo cambiando, che non ero più quello di prima. Avevano paura di ciò, per loro era un tradimento. Dopotutto, io ero il perno centrale della banda. Senza di me, sarebbero stati perduti. Io gli dissi che non li avrei mai abbandonati, sarei stato per sempre il loro fratello. Loro cercavano di convincersi che non stessi mentendo, ma non ci riuscivano. Le stesse cose valevano per me. Le peggiori bugie sono quelle che racconti a te stesso.

Un giorno Mary mi disse che mi voleva bene come un figlio e voleva darmi la vita che avrebbe dato a un figlio. Però non ero un orfano come gli altri, ero un criminale. Avevo una fedina penale tremenda, questo mi avrebbe condannato a non avere una vita normale. Questo, almeno, seguendo le vie legali… Disse di avere degli “amici”, persone che sarebbero state capaci di modificare le giuste carte e fare i giusti passaggi per farmi uscire dalla gelida Russia e farmi avere una vita comune in un’altra nazione. Però, poteva farlo solo per me. Falsificare l’identità di una persona era già complicato, farlo per sette sarebbe stato improponibile. Dovevo scegliere: avrei sacrificato i miei amici per una vita migliore o avrei sacrificato una vita migliore per i miei amici?

Camera di Avier e Jeremy – Ore 16:30

“Io… Ho fatto la mia scelta” Avier era riuscito a trattenere le sue emozioni per tutto il racconto. Parlava molto piano, con molte pause, ciò testimoniava che non gli riusciva facile dire quelle cose. Ma quell’ultima parte, la chiusura della sua storia, gli stava facendo troppo male. Il suo respiro si fece affannoso e le mani iniziarono a tremargli, nella destra aveva fatto girare tra le dita una moneta per tutto il tempo, aumentando la velocità nei punti dove il racconto gli era più difficile.

Ora invece la moneta era rallentata e si muoveva in modo molto più incerto, Avier non riusciva a tenere la mano ferma.

“Ciò che voglio, lo ottengo. È quello che mi sono sempre detto, io volevo una vita migliore, l’ho sempre voluta… Però, certe volte… Scegliere… È così difficile…” la moneta gli cadde di mano e rotolò sul pavimento. Il russo si portò le mani al volto e iniziò a piangere a dirotto.Borbottò qualche frase poco chiara nella sua lingua

“Prostite, brat'ya. YA ne khotel zapachkat'sya tvoyey krov'yu” poi si sentì una mano sulla spalla, alzò la testa mostrando gli occhi bagnati e arrossati. Ulrich si era avvicinato e lo guardava fisso, non aveva pianto come gli altri tre ma era davvero provato dall’ascoltare quella storia

“Io… Credo di averti giudicato male” il russo gli tolse la mano da lì e sorrise. Un sorriso non forzato, spontaneo. Strano che gli riuscisse nonostante tutto

“No, non credo. Mi trovavi un imbecille, penso di esserlo. Ho solo una storia complicata dietro”

Per un mezzo minuto interminabile ci fu un silenzio tombale, nessuno sapeva cosa dire. Fu Avier che risolse la situazione, il suo talento era davvero innato in certe cose

“Vorrei chiedervi di uscire, almeno m’lady. Devo vestirmi. Poi, credo che andrò a fare la spesa, devo preparare il kompot” accennò un altro lieve sorriso. I quattro amici abbandonarono la stanza, lasciandolo solo. Però rimasero fuori la porta, come se non sapessero dove andare

“Che cosa si dice ad una persona del genere? Cioè, è…” Odd era confuso, si sentiva soverchiato da una situazione in cui non sapeva come agire. Anche per gli altri fu così, Ulrich espresse i suoi pensieri

“Sapete, prima mi dava fastidio e mi inquietava a volte. Ora quel ragazzo mi mette timore”

“In che senso?” chiese Jeremy. Si stava pulendo gli occhiali, si era accorto solo in quel momento che si erano appannati

“Pensateci, più o meno tutti pensavamo che si credesse migliore di tutti gli altri, che fosse uno sbruffone come tanti. E se invece non lo fosse, uno sbruffone? Ha vissuto una vita infernale, con problemi e preoccupazioni che farebbero cedere un adulto… E le ha superate tutte, senza impazzire. Per quanto sia strano, per quanto possa avere crolli psicologi, non è fuori di testa. Ha fatto scelte con poche certezze. Lui…” Ulrich abbassò la voce

“Lui non aveva torri da disattivare e Ritorni al passato. Non poteva sapere quali sarebbero state le conseguenze delle sue azioni, ma ha deciso di scegliere e ‘ottenere ciò che voleva’, usando le sue parole. Come gli può apparire una vita normale adesso? Secondo me molto prevedibile, credo che lui possa… Controllare gli eventi, in un certo senso. Per questo sembra prevedere tutto e decidere sempre al meglio. Credo che lui sia veramente superiore a tutti noi”

Stavano per dire altro, ma Avier uscì dalla camera all’improvviso. Il suo volto era tornato simile a quello che aveva sempre, nonostante ci fossero ancora i segni del pianto

“Vi va di farmi compagnia mentre faccio la spesa?”

“Sicuro di non voler stare da solo?” gli domandò Aelita, il ragazzo sorrise e poi rispose

“No, meglio di no. Se sto da solo inizio a pensare al passato, ne ho già parlato troppo. A proposito, ricordate il patto” si portò un dito sul volto e fece il segno di tenere la bocca chiusa

L’Usato di Renard – Dalle ore 18:00 alle ore 18:10

Forse Avier non era sovrumano come credeva Ulrich, ma la capacità con cui tornò sereno fu incredibile. Era come se non avesse mai parlato di quegli argomenti, non sembrava il ragazzo distrutto e sofferente che avevano visto.

Girarono così per il centro commerciale a comprare frutti di ogni genere, perlopiù fragole, uva e cachi mela. Le parole del russo, fino ad allora ascoltate con un certo fastidio da tutti (tranne Aelita), diventarono stranamente interessanti. Non c’era più il pregiudizio avuto fino a quel momento, i modi di fare esuberanti ed istrionici del ragazzo erano ancora fastidiosi a volte, ma lì vedevano sotto un’ottica diversa.

Impararono che una delle cose più affascinanti di Avier era il suo fare riflessioni non dà poco partendo da argomenti frivoli. Era veramente come se riuscisse a trovare schemi e significati nascosti dietro le cose, tutto questo senza gonfiare delle idiozie dandogli più significato di quanto ne avessero. No, vedeva oltre le cose con la sensibilità di un artista.

Un esempio particolare fu quando uscirono dal centro commerciale, Avier voleva girovagare ancora un po’. Così si misero a camminare per le strade della città, fin quando non arrivarono davanti la bottega di un rigattiere. Il posto si chiamava L’Usato di Renard, il ragazzo fu attirato da dei dischi esposti in vetrina

“Uh! Io adoro la musica” si diresse correndo verso di loro, aveva gli occhi sognanti di un bambino. Si stava genuinamente divertendo in quel momento. Dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata a quelli in vetrina, entrò subito nel negozio e parlò con il commesso.

“Salve, è lei il signor Renard?” il commesso, un uomo di una trentina d’anni con un paio di occhiali da vista sul naso, alzò lo sguardo dal giornale che stava leggendo e rispose

“Certo, cosa desideri?”

“Ci sono altri CD come quelli esposti?”

“Dall’altro lato di quello scaffale” gliene indicò uno al centro del locale, il ragazzo ci andò con rapidi passi e trovò i dischi dentro uno scatolone di cartone, impilati uno sopra l’altro affianco ad altre cianfrusaglie. Iniziò a prendere uno ad uno i vari album facendo un commento ad alta voce per ognuno

“David Bowie no, non mi piace… I Queen non li apprezzo più di tanto…. Col cazzo che ascolto gli AC/DC!” d’un tratto gli apparve un’espressione stupita sul volto, aveva tra le mani un disco che non pensava di trovare lì. L’album Girl You Know It’s True dei Milli Vanilli

“Nooo! È da un sacco che lo cerco” ignorando totalmente gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri quattro, il ragazzo corse verso la cassa.

“È originale, vero?” domandò dopo averlo poggiato sul bancone, il signor Renard era preso a leggere il giornale, il tono di voce più alto del ragazzo lo fece balzare di soprassalto e quasi gli caddero i suoi occhiali dal viso. Se li sistemò, prese il disco, lo girò verso di sé e lo osservò. Nel farlo, un grosso sorriso gli apparve sul volto

“Si, questo si. Sai, lo comprò mio fratello assieme a me tempo fa, quando eravamo ragazzini”

“Perché suo fratello se ne vuole sbarazzare?”

“In realtà, non posso sapere se avrebbe accettato di venderlo. Lui… Lui non è più tra noi”

“Oh! Mi dispiace”

“No, tranquillo. Non potevi saperlo. Piuttosto, dimmi, perché sembri così entusiasta di acquistare la più grande truffa della storia musicale?”

“Truffa?” Odd domandò ancora più curioso di prima, nessuno conosceva i Milli Vanilli. Tranne Jeremy, che disse quel poco che aveva letto su di loro da qualche parte

“Si, mi pare che le voci registrate nelle canzoni non siano quelle dei cantanti. Giusto?”

Avier prese il disco in una mano e nell’altra iniziò a giocherellare per l’ennesima volta con una delle sue tante monete. Fece un sospiro e assunse l’aria di qualcuno che fa un discorso a cui tiene particolarmente

“Si, quello che hai detto è vero. La verità però non è così semplice, come in ogni cosa dopotutto. L’uomo dietro la creazione di questo gruppo si chiama Frank Farian, anche lui era una sorta di dottor Frankenstein. Non era tanto bravo a cercare talenti, ma creava veri e propri prodotti commerciali dal nulla. Dei mostri del denaro, potremmo chiamarli. Lo fece con i Boney M, prese un uomo di colore di bella presenza e capace di ballare e lo affiancò a tre ragazze di colore molto belle, poi fece loro cantare delle canzoni correggendo eventuali imperfezioni e stonature in studio. Ottenne un prodotto perfetto, uno strumento capace di accumulare banconote su banconote. Ma questo è nulla rispetto a ciò che fece con i Milli Vanilli.

“Un giorno gli passò tra le mani questo gruppo composto da quattro membri, molti bravi a cantare ma, a detta sua, poco belli. Non adatti alle immagini, ai video musicali. Cose su cui si puntava tutto in quei tempi, dopotutto i Buggles cantavano Video Killed the Radio Star. Avrebbe potuto scartarli, dirgli semplicemente di no. Ma non era il tipo.

“Gli capitò invece di incontrare Fab Morvan e Rob Pilatus, due ragazzi di colore molto belli, quelli che vedete sulla copertina. Adatti per il pubblico di ragazzine, però senza alcuna nozione di canto. Fece 2+2 e propose loro un contratto, li manipolò per convincerli ad accettare e riuscì ad ottenere l’accordo che sperava. Mesi dopo vennero chiamati e scoprirono che non avrebbero dovuto cantare loro, solo dare il labiale per delle canzoni già registrate.

“La cosa peggiore di questo piano fu che funzionò. I Milli Vanilli fecero un successo pazzesco e Girl You Know It’s True divenne sei volte disco di platino negli Stati Uniti. Non voglio pensare come si debbano essere sentiti quei due, con da un lato la consapevolezza di essere degli imbroglioni e dall’altro l’incapacità di abbandonare il proprio successo, tutto questo ingabbiati da un contratto. Forse c’erano delle scelte, ma tutte avevano dei sacrifici. Sacrifici che non vollero fare, questo gli si ritorse contro.

“I castelli di carte non durano in eterno. Già si vociferava da tempo che le voci nelle canzoni non fossero davvero le loro. Capitò poi che, durante un esibizione ‘dal vivo’, il nastro del playback si inceppò, continuando a ripetere all’infinito Girl you know it’s, girl you know it’s, costringendo i due a scappare dietro le quinte.

“Questo evento sarebbe anche potuto venir insabbiato, facendo molto meno scandalo del previsto. Però fece capire a Frank Farian che il tutto stava durando troppo, c’erano in gioco equilibri troppo grandi. Fece un’ultima mossa, la più impensabile: disse la verità”

“La casa discografica annullò il contratto, i premi vinti vennero ritirati e i Milli Vanilli si ritrovarono in mezzo a 26 accuse per frode. Certo, alcune erano rivolte alla casa discografica, ma loro subirono il danno più grande. La loro immagine fu per sempre compromessa, il pubblico li avrebbe ricordati in eterno come dei falsi. Tutto questo per mano di praticamente un solo uomo”

“Quando ero in Russia amavo le loro canzoni, io e i miei amici le ascoltavamo a tutto volume. Però, sapevo anche della loro storia, e ricordarmene per me era un monito. Un invito per tenere a mente che esistono persone capace di decidere per altri, di controllare ogni cosa a proprio piacere, incastrando i pezzi dove loro vogliono. Il mio desiderio è diventare molto più potente di queste persone”

Ci fu di nuovo un silenzio tombale, questa volta per lo stupore. Non solo perché non si aspettavano una cultura musicale simile dal ragazzo, ma anche per la naturalezza con cui era arrivato all’ultima riflessione. Perché Ulrich doveva aver ragione? Perché Avier sembrava così superiore a tutti quanti?

“Dopo tutto quello che hai detto, mi dispiace quasi vendertelo… Mai pensato di entrare in politica? Per me faresti carriera” commentò il signor Renard

“No, però ci farò un pensiero. Magari un giorno sarò presidente grazie a lei”

“Ne sono sicuro”

Cortile del Kadic – Dalle ore 21:00 alle ore 22:00

Avier era seduto sulla stessa panchina su cui si era trovato a disegnare giorni prima, questa volta non lo stava facendo. Con la spesa aveva accumulato un mucchio di spiccioli, monetine che lanciava con le dita dentro un barattolo di vetro un metro e mezzo davanti a lui. Faceva quasi sempre centro

“È uno sport olimpionico?” gli domandò Aelita, senza farlo spaventare come la volta precedente, il ragazzo l’aveva vista giungere

“Come fai a sapere quando mi trovo qui?”

“Aaah! Quindi c’è qualcosa che non sai!”

“No, in realtà credo di poterlo capire. Però volevo essere educato”

“Stai bluffando”

“L’ha detto anche William, hai visto com’è finita…” la ragazza si sedette di nuovo affianco al ragazzo, un po’ più vicino dell’altra volta però. Sentiva una maggiore familiarità con lui

“Era una delle cose che volevo chiederti. Che diavolo hai scoperto quella sera?” Avier lanciò un’ultima moneta facendo un altro centro, giunse le mani e le poggiò tra le gambe. Visto da una certa angolazione, sembrava un gesto osceno, ma non era davvero sua intenzione.

“Devo parlartene?”

“È davvero grave? È forse qualcosa di illegale?” Avier sorrise leggermente, facendo una debole risata a cui poi seguì un sospiro di rassegnazione

“No, nulla del genere. Ma nella legalità esistono cose che possono dare più preoccupazioni dei crimini”

“In che senso? Io non riesco a capire…” Aelita stava letteralmente soffrendo per la confusione, il ragazzo la guardò negli occhi e percepì tutto quello che provava. Le mise una mano sulla spalla e la fissò diritto con i suoi occhi scuri, facendo fermare di colpo la ragazza, che non poté non fissarlo a sua volta

“Facciamo che lo dico solo a te perché sei speciale”

“Speciale? Per cosa?”

“Beh! Sei la prima che ha tentato di comprendermi, è notevole. E poi sei carina, mi persuadi più facilmente” disse l’ultima parte con tono scherzoso, la ragazza sorrise con lui, ma non poté trattenere il rossore sulle guance.

Avier fece un altro sospiro, poi parlò

“Mentre facevo il mio gioco, ho borseggiato la tasca destra di William e ne ho osservato il contenuto quando mi sono girato. Avevo in mano il suo portafogli, la sua carta d’identità e un preservativo”

“È quello che ha spaventato a morte William?”  
“Un preservativo? Non credo. Poi, se fosse stato solo quello, non ne avrei neanche parlato. William non è vergine! spaventerebbe una banda di cristiana ortodossi bigottissimi. Non mi sembra il vostro caso”

“E quindi? Non capisco”

“Perché non ho finito. Ho aperto il portafogli e dentro ho trovato una foto di Yumi…” Aelita strabuzzò gli occhi, stava intuendo quale fosse la verità.

“Quindi ho parlato in modo aggressivo per generare ansia, volevo vederne gli effetti. William ovviamente si è agitato, ma con l’altro occhio ho visto che anche Yumi si stava innervosendo, più di tutti voi. Quei due avevano un legame, stavano insieme e non hanno voluto dirvelo. William inoltre ha bisogno di avere sempre un preservativo in tasca, questo significa che quei due stanno molto insieme” Aelita era stupefatta, quasi scioccata. Ci mise un po’ a dire qualcosa

“Io… Non me lo aspettavo. Perché non ce l’hanno rivelato?”

“Forse non volevano che Ulrich la prendesse male”

“Ma non mi sembra molto maturo. Non peggiorano le cose facendo così?”

“Penso di sì. Ma cosa ti ho insegnato con la storia dei Milli Vanilli? A volte le scelte comportano delle conseguenze che non vogliamo sobbarcarci, che ci spaventano. Alcuni preferiscono non scegliere, come William e Yumi in questo caso. Però, non voglio neanche scegliere io per loro. Quindi questa cosa rimarrà tra noi due, va bene?” Aelita annuì.

Fra i due ci fu il silenzio per un po’, si limitarono a guardare fissi gli alberi che si stagliavano nel buio della notte senza dire nulla. Era un momento di calma, molto piacevole e rilassante. Aveva un che di poetico nell’insieme, ma ad Avier non piacevano le poesie

“Comunque, da quello che ho visto nel tuo sguardo quando ho parlato del preservativo, mi pare di capire che tu e Jeremy non… AAAAH! IL FEGATO!!!” Aelita gli aveva tirato una mega gomitata nel fianco, il ragazzo balzò in avanti e cadde a terra agitandosi per il dolore mentre si teneva le mani sul punto colpito. Non era chiaro fino a che punto stesse fingendo

“Cyka blyat!!!! Che cazzo sei? Uno Spetsnaz?” Aelita non poté trattenersi dal ridere, era fin troppo teatrale. Il ragazzo iniziò a ridere anche lui, seppur senza togliersi le mani dal fianco.

“Ora alzati. O vuoi dormire sul terreno?”

“Non è tanto male qui sotto”

“Alzati, sul serio”

“Sollevami” disse il ragazzo alzando il braccio sinistro

“Stai scherzando?”

“No” la ragazza sbuffò, anche se non era veramente infastidita. Decise di assecondare il gioco del russo e prese a tirargli il braccio, sentì inaspettatamente una tensione e cadde su di lui

“AHI! Stai cercando di uccidermi per caso?”

“Tu mi hai tirato” disse la ragazza iniziando a sollevarsi e guardando dall’alto il suo volto

“Io? Ma se sono un fuscello. Sei tu che sei debole!”

“Idiota” i due si misero in piedi, rimuovendosi da quella posizione compromettente.

“Forse è il caso di andare a dormire, non trovi?” disse poi Aelita, il russo fece un cenno di assenso. Poi volle dire una cosa

“Sai, mi piace molto parlare con te. Mi fa sentire meglio. Prima, in tuta con questa notte, avevo freddo nonostante l’abitudine. Quando sei arrivata mi sono sentito riscaldato”

“Beh… Mi fa piacere” Aelita non era sicura del significato di quella frase, le sembrava un po’ stupida per certi versi. Eppure non poté fare a meno di pensarci per tutta la serata, anche poco prima di addormentarsi.

Sala del supercomputer – Lunedì 19 Settembre 2005 – Ore 2:12

La figura pallida sentiva sul suo corpo una stanchezza tremenda, eppure continuò a digitare e a programmare a velocità assurde. Contemporaneamente fece un mucchio di appunti con un dispositivo poggiato vicino la tastiera. Funzionava con un comando vocale che, una volta ricevuto, azionava il congegno. Da quel momento fino al comando di spegnimento, ogni parola detta sarebbe stata registrata e tradotta in testo sull’ologramma che proiettiva. La figura aveva appena smesso di aggiornare i suoi progressi, quando gli spasmi ricominciarono. Partirono come sempre dalle mani per poi propagarsi rapidamente per tutto il corpo, diventando sempre più forti. Nonostante questo riuscì a iniettarsi il suo farmaco nel corpo senza cadere dalla poltrona.

Quando i suoi movimenti tornarono controllabili, fece dei profondi respiri. Spostò lo sguardo sul contenitore delle siringhe, osservando con disperazione come ne fosse rimasta una sola. Poi guardò i progressi sull’ologramma, scrutò con una strana attenzione ogni singola lettera, quasi avesse dimenticato il suo alfabeto a forza di rimanere lì. Poi commentò tra sé e sé

“Sint ock. Okrin anì anarkà ormen dinnè. Int-morò enoma kromian?” 

Con una combinazione di tasti, la figura fece apparire i dati di tutti quelli che avevano usato il supercomputer e gli scanner per Lyoko

“Aelita Schaeffar nik, Yumi Ishimaya nik, Ulrich Stern nik, Odd della Robbia nik, William Dunbar nik… Jeremy Belpois, ya da. Din azarawas mektà armia in Lyoko” 

La figura poi si stese sulla poltrona e chiuse gli occhi. Dopo un po’ si appisolò, il suo sonno era agitato dagli incubi come sempre.


	6. Capitolo 5: Terzo contatto

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Lunedì 19 Settembre 2005 – Ore 4:30

  


_Ho freddo Aelita… Riscaldami…_

  


_Sono qui, Avier_

  


_Stringimi a te_

  


_Oh Avier!_

  


_Così… Riscaldami… _

  


_Oh!_

  


_Stammi vicino… _

  


Aelita si svegliò di colpo, confusa e agitata per il sogno. _Perché? _Si domandò tra se e sé, non trovando risposta. Cosa poteva aver spinto la sua mente a concepire… Quello. Che si stesse inna… NO! Assolutamente no! Lei era impegnata. Per quanto Avier fosse simpatico, era troppo… troppo… Strano! Già, troppo strano. Insomma, di certo uno come lui non è normalissimo… Ed è un motivo per non inn…? Si! Certo che lo è… O forse… 

“Aaaah! È solo un sogno. Perché voglio dargli un senso?” sospirò dopo un po’, si mise sul fianco e tornò a dormire per il tempo che le rimaneva. Non si sentì convinta di ciò che si era detta

  


Ufficio del Preside Delmas – Ore 7:30

“Sa perché è qui, Asimov?”

“Ehm, in realtà è Anisimov”

“Non è il momento” Avier non era solito temere le autorità, ma si sentì profondamente a disagio in quel momento. In quell’ufficio lui era fuori luogo, anche solo come accostamento di immagini. Lì dentro tutto trasmetteva rigore e ordine, come i libri perfettamente sistemati sugli scaffali, i documenti nei cassetti e le scartoffie sulla scrivania. Tutte le cose fuori posto erano addosso ad Avier, con la sua mise da eterno clochard russo e i suoi capelli non pettinati.

  


Il ragazzo era seduto davanti la scrivania del preside, con quest’ultimo che lo guardava imperturbabile da dietro i suoi occhiali da vista. Le sopracciglia cispose e la barba folta grigia gli davano un’aria ancora più seria.

  


“Direi che non mi sono comportato bene sabato”

“Ti sei ubriacato, hai dato di matto, hai quasi iniziato una rissa e, cosa ancor più grave, hai fatto piangere mia figlia”

“Però ho pianto anche io”

“Non è il momento di scherzare!” urlò dando un pugno sulla scrivania così forte da far rovesciare il portapenne poggiato sopra. Avier lo rimise a posto, utilizzò quegli attimi per pensare bene a come giostrare le sue parole. Nonostante la sua ansia, non era spaventato. Con ciò che aveva vissuto, queste cose non potevano turbarlo. Però, essere eloquente gli richiedeva davvero uno sforzo mentale certe volte.

  


“Lei ha ragione, mi sono comportato di merd…”

“Linguaggio!”

“Male. Mi sono comportato malissimo, una vera schifezza. E me ne vergogno. Mi dispiace” 

“Almeno hai la decenza di scusarti” il preside Delmas poggiò la schiena sulla scrivania e mise le mani sui braccioli.

“Vattene” disse poi al ragazzo con tono freddo e autoritario. Avier si alzò lentamente guardando fisso il preside, come se temesse potesse estrarre una pistola e sparargli da un momento all’altro. 

  


“Nient’altro?” disse una volta in piedi, facendo un sorriso nervoso. Il Preside lo scrutò diritto negli occhi neri, quasi perforandolo con lo sguardo. 

“Non posso giudicarti a livello scolastico per cose che hai fatto fuori da qui. Inoltre mi sento abbastanza magnanimo…” mise un accento particolare su quell’ultima parola, a voler sottolineare come il suo fosse un vero e proprio atto di pietà

“…Da non prendere altri provvedimenti. L’unica cosa che esigo è che tu non abbia più nessun, e ripeto NESSUN contatto con mia figlia. Capito?”

“_Da staroye der’mo_”

“Che vuol dire?”

“Che ho capito” 

  


Avier uscì dall’ufficio della presidenza e fece un sospiro di sollievo, dopo pochi passi già non sentiva più l’ansia. Si mise a camminare canticchiando come suo solito.

Gli alunni lo guardavano in modo diverso, Sissi era pur sempre una ragazza popolare e aveva detto a molti come si era comportato con lei due giorni prima. La magia che lo avvolgeva si era ancora più affievolita. In molti si adeguarono all’idea che fosse un tipo molto strano, ma non così tanto affascinante. Al ragazzo tutto questo interessava meno di niente.

  


Mensa – Ore 12:00

  


La mensa era affollata come sempre, tutti gli studenti chiacchieravano tra loro animatamente riempendo di voci l’aria. C’era un certo ordine però, le file di ragazzi che andavano al bancone reggendo il vassoio rispettavano la successione senza tentare di scavalcare. Il tavolo dei Guerrieri Lyoko era occupato al momento solo da Aelita e Jeremy, i due stavano chiacchierando, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso. Il ragazzo lo fece notare

“A cosa pensi?”

“Nulla” la ragazza cercò di essere quanto più convincente possibile, sperando che il discorso passasse ad altro. Non funzionò

  


“Stai mentendo. Lo vedo che continui a rimuginare su qualcosa. Anzi, probabilmente, su qualcuno…”

“Cosa vuoi insinuare?” il tono di voce della ragazza si era fatto più alto e irruento, attirando l’attenzione di alcuni dei presenti. Jeremy cercò sia di rimanere impassibile, sia di invitarla a non alzare la voce, non volendo però abbandonare la questione

  


“Credi non abbia visto tutte le attenzioni che dai a quel russo?”

“Lui ha un nome! E poi, tu pensi davvero che io ti tradisca con lui?”

“No. Però lui ti piace, non è vero?”

“È solo un mio… Nostro amico” i due avrebbero continuato, la questione era particolarmente accesa. Però videro arrivare i loro amici e, sopratutto, Avier. Non era il caso di farli entrare tutti in quella discussione.

  


“Ehi, indovinate un po’?” incalzò Ulrich mettendosi a sedere e poggiando il suo vassoio sul tavolo, né lui né gli altri avevano visto l’accaduto. 

“Cosa?” domandò Jeremy sorridendo, un sorriso leggermente forzato. Non lo notò nessuno però, tranne Avier, che iniziò a scrutare tutti con particolare attenzione.

  


“Siamo uno dei gruppi per la presentazione di inglese” rispose indicando se stesso, Odd e Avier. 

“Non si vedevano alleanze così dalla Triplice Intesa” scherzò Aelita, lo fece d’istinto. Se ci avesse riflettuto, probabilmente sarebbe rimasta in silenzio.

  


“Battuta acculturata, _m’lady_” Jeremy aggrottò la fronte sentendo questa risposta del russo, non riusciva a nascondere quello che provava. Avier lo notò e iniziò a mangiare a grandi bocconi, molto velocemente e con voracità. Non ci volle molto prima che quel comportamento venisse commentato

“Ehi, non strozzarti! Sembra che non mangi da giorni” il ragazzo inghiottì l’ultima parte del suo purè di patate poi rispose ad Ulrich

“Lo so. Ma voglio sbrigarmi, sento che mi beccherò una coltellata se rimango” 

“Come?”

“Fidati di me. Qualcuno qui ha capito cosa intendo” e si alzò, per poi dirigersi fuori dalla mensa. Jeremy abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere la sua rabbia, ci mancava solo che il _pomo della discordia_ capisse tutto.

  


Camera di Avier e Jeremy – 16:10

  


Odd, Ulrich e Avier erano seduti davanti al computer di Jeremy. Il ragazzo aveva concesso di usarlo nonostante avrebbe preferito che Avier se ne stesse lontano. Lo odiava con tutto il cuore, ma non voleva esternare quei sentimenti. Si sarebbe sentito poi in dovere di parlarne con i suoi amici, non voleva farlo. 

  


D’altro canto, i due avevano capito che qualcosa non andava. Era fin troppo evidente. 

“Non puoi proprio dirci nulla?” continuò a domandare il ragazzo tedesco, con un’aria più agitata che curiosa

“Non voglio. Sento che farei danni”

“Posso capire. È solo che non li abbiamo mai visti così, vorremo poter essere d’aiuto” 

“Fidatevi di me, è meglio che non facciate nulla. Piuttosto, pensiamo a questa presentazione” 

  


Il ragazzo si mise a sedere davanti lo schermo, lo guardò e… Non fece nulla. Rimase lì a fissare prima lo schermo, poi la tastiera, il case e infine i due ragazzi. Replicò questo ciclo di azioni per altre due volte, finché non gli venne rivolta la fatidica domanda 

  


“Tu sai usare un computer?”

“Certo! Ma tu credi che io non… Ma è ovvio che… Solo… Come si accende?”

“Non lo sai usare, vero?”

“Okay, forse è così” i due iniziarono a ridere cercando di non farlo troppo sguaiatamente, Avier iniziò ad arrossire, per la prima volta mostrò chiaramente di essere in imbarazzo. Provò a giustificarsi mentre prendeva a gesticolare in modo animoso e diverso dal solito

“Ero un barbone! I computer li rubavo, non li usavo” 

“Dai, non c’è bisogno di giustificarsi. Di certo non sarai l’unico a essere incapace di usarne uno” rispose Ulrich

“Si, anche mia nonna non ci riesce” commentò Odd, i due presero di nuovo a ridere. Avier si rassegnò a quella ferita nell’orgoglio, lasciò che i due continuassero a divertirsi un po’ e, quando ebbero finito, si lasciò istruire. 

  


Il ragazzo assunse un’espressione incuriosita per tutta la durata della spiegazione, ricordando ai due le vicende da _Renard_. Aveva sempre un che di straniante vedere quel ragazzo, più grande di loro e sempre pervaso da un certo cinismo di fondo, assumere un comportamento così fanciullesco. Le sue domande non erano da meno 

“Quindi, io scrivo qualcosa qui, premo invio e la trovo?”

“Beh… Si. È così che funziona internet”

“Ma tutto questo è nel computer?”

“No, è su internet. Non nel computer” 

“Quindi… Significa che è… Per aria?”

“No… Non proprio. È… Come dire…” Ulrich si sentì in difficoltà, non avrebbe mai pensato che spiegare qualcosa di così comune potesse essere tanto difficile

“Non so come dirtelo. Facciamo così, te lo fai spiegare da Jeremy. Va bene?”

“Okay. Posso provare?” 

“Certo” 

  


Il ragazzo iniziò a digitare lentamente premendo i pulsanti con gli indici, sembrava davvero un bambino che aveva a che fare con un giocattolo mai visto. Alla fine scrisse _video _

“Un po’ generico, non trovi?” commentò Odd

“Giusto” il ragazzo premette una P, poi una O, una R, una N… Poi Ulrich gli strattonò via le mani 

  


“Ma ti pare il momento? E poi è il computer di Jeremy”

“Capisco la prima obiezione, ma la seconda?” Ulrich cercò di dare una risposta a quella domanda, rendendosi conto che non ci riusciva facilmente. Avier lo stava facendo sentire ignorante come pochi 

“In poche parole, le cose che cerchi rimangono salvate per aiutarti. Si possono cancellare, ma non lo so fare. Non vorrai che Jeremy sappia che cerchiamo… _Cose _sul suo pc?” 

“Oh! Quindi è così che il governo ci spia…” e con quell’osservazione totalmente fuori luogo del russo, il gruppo capì che era meglio smettere di perdere tempo. 

  


Passò il tempo, non si può dire che il lavoro proseguì spedito, ma proseguì. Creavano una diapositiva dopo l’altra, inserendo immagini e testi nel modo più ordinato e gradevole possibile. Ogni volta che volevano smettere, dopo un po’ tornavano sui loro passi dicendo che qualche argomento in più avrebbe magari permesso loro di ottenere un voto migliore. Poi però finivano irrimediabilmente a cazzeggiare nel frattempo, cercando cose stupide o facendo battute su ciò che leggevano o vedevano. Fu proprio cercando immagini che, con l’incredibile magia dei correlati di Google, l’attenzione di Avier venne attirata da un quadro misteriosamente apparso in un elenco sul fianco destro dello schermo. 

  


“Che ritratto è questo?” disse mettendo un dito sopra lo schermo, Ulrich mosse il mouse e ci cliccò sopra, ingrandendolo. Era il quadro di una donna distesa sopra un triclinio, la riconobbe subito 

“La _maja vestida _del Goya! A mio madre piace questo quadro. Chissà perché ci è apparsa? Non è del secolo che abbiamo cercato” Avier aveva ascoltato o forse no, non era chiaro siccome aveva preso il suo portafogli e lo aveva aperto mentre il ragazzo parlava. Prese dal suo interno una foto rettangolare e la mise sullo schermo, affianco al quadro. Sulla foto c’era un giovane ragazzo biondo vestito con un vecchio e lungo abito da donna, disteso su un letto in una posa comicamente simile a quella della maja. 

“Separati alla nascita. Non trovate?” 

“Chi è quel tipo?” domandò Odd con un misto di confusione e curiosità, stessi sentimenti provati da Ulrich dall’altro lato. 

“Yuri, il mio amico. Ve ne ho parlato”

“Ne avete fatte di cose strane da ubriachi!” subito dopo quel commento, Ulrich avrebbe fatto un risolino. Invece gli apparve un’espressione ancora più confusa di prima sul volto 

“Non era ubriaco”

“Perché si è vestito così allora?”

“Perché gli piaceva farlo” ci fu un silenzio che durò un tempo indefinito e indefinibile, almeno per i due Guerrieri Lyoko. Poi Odd fece una domanda.

  


“Yuri era… Come dire… Cioè… Gay?” Avier si portò una mano sul mento e assunse un’aria pensierosa. 

“Non lo so, sei gay anche quando ti piacciono i maschi ma ti senti la parte femminile della coppia?”

“Si”

“Oh guarda! Sono gay!” disse estraendo una seconda foto. Vi erano immortalati lui e Yuri stesi su un tappeto in un abbraccio _molto molto affettuoso. _

  


Ancora una volta Avier era capace di rendere strano e surreale qualsiasi momento. Le reazioni dei due interlocutori erano le stesse che avrebbero avuto due persone davanti a qualcosa che sfugge dalla loro comprensione ma che è presente davanti a loro, continuando a stordirgli le menti alla spasmodica ricerca di un filo logico e razionale al tutto. Tradotto: rimasero per diversi minuti immobili con un’espressione che ricordava quella di una carpa in procinto di mangiare un pesce più piccolo. 

  


“P-p-perché non ce l’hai detto prima, scusa?” domandò Ulrich con un tono di voce che lasciava trasparire tutta la sua confusione. 

“Dovevo?”

“Beh… Credo di si. Credo sia importante quello… Quello che… Ti piace”

“Forse. Può darsi. Non c’ho pensato a dire la verità” la naturalezza e la spensieratezza di Avier erano inquietanti, come se non gliene interessasse nulla di ciò che aveva appena detto. Aveva un ordine di importanza delle cose davvero strano 

  


“Facciamo che finiamo qui e poi ne parliamo dop… Stas… Un’altra volta, va bene?”

“_Da_”

  


Finirono la presentazione e non riparlarono di quell’argomento. Riferirono però quella rivelazione ad Aelita e Jeremy. In un primo momento quest’ultimo non disse nulla. Non appena fu solo, però, ringraziò tutte le divinità che conosceva, con tutto che non era credente. Si sentì liberato di un peso terrificante dal petto. Aelita la prese diversamente…

  


Cortile del Kadic – Ore 21:00

  


“Sei qui, come sempre” La ragazza aveva ritrovato il russo seduto sulla stessa panchina, a fare la stessa cosa. Disegnare la stessa porzione di cielo. Come faceva a non annoiarsi lo sapeva solo lui. 

  


“Non dovresti venirmi a parlare da sola, di notte, senza che Jeremy lo sap…”

“Senti! Non ti ci mettere anche tu. Saresti ipocrita” Avier sollevò una mano dal foglio e se la portò al volto pensieroso, poi iniziò a parlare gesticolando come suo solito. 

  


“Posso capire invadente, irritante, idiota… Ma ipocrita? Perché dovrei esserlo?” Aelita ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Quell’esitazione che si prova quando fino ad un secondo prima ci si è immaginati una scena idilliaca in cui si trionfa in un’argomentazione, ma poi la realtà si rivela molto più difficile da gestire. 

  


“Le coincidenze… Ci sono troppe coincidenze. Quando ci hai raccontato la tua storia, avevi tutto il tempo di parlare del… Tuo… Orientamento. Non l’hai fatto! Non puoi essertelo dimenticato, quindi significa che non l’hai voluto fare. Però poi fai uscire l’argomento in un modo assurdo, oggi. Lo stesso giorno in cui hai capito che c’erano dei problemi tra me e Jeremy. E che tu eri la causa” la ragazza fece un forte respiro, poi terminò

“L’hai fatto di proposito, vero? Perché?” lo disse fissandolo diritto negli occhi

“Fatto cosa? Non ho mentito”

“Forse no. Ma è un caso che tu lo abbia detto proprio oggi?”

“Beh… Si”

“La tua mano sta tremando” Avier si girò di scatto verso la mano che stringeva la matita, vide quest’ultima oscillare su e giù a causa del tremore. Spalancò gli occhi e poi si strinse il polso con l’altra mano, facendola calmare. Fece poi una risata, prima trattenuta e nervosa, poi molto più aperta. 

  


“Ti ho sottovalutata. Non pensavo che riuscissi a ragionare come me. Ma guarda! Sconfitto al mio stesso gioco” Aelita si mise seduta affianco a lui

“Quindi, quella storia di te e Yuri…”

“È vera! Come ho detto, non ho mentito. Questa foto non è falsa, dopotutto” Avier l’aveva di nuovo estratta dal suo portafogli 

“Però, gay, etero, bisessuale… Non riesco a classificarmi in tutto ciò. Ci sono persone per cui provo delle cose, e altre persone per cui provo cose differenti. Non mi sono mai chiesto il perché, perché dovrei farlo? Ciò che voglio, lo ottengo” 

“Stai tentando di divagare?”

“No, no. Non preoccuparti. Perché me lo sono fatto uscire oggi? Forse volevo tenerti lontana da me”

“In che senso?” la ragazza istintivamente si avvicinò ancora di più al ragazzo, lui le prese la mano senza preavviso. Ora era lui a guardarla fisso con i suoi occhi scuri.

“Nel senso che quando mi guardi negli occhi, anche se lo fai per mettermi soggezione, mi piace. È abbastanza per non volerti veder soffrire” 

  


I due rimasero ad osservarsi per un tempo indeterminabile, troppo distorto dalle loro percezioni. La ragazza avvicinò leggermente il suo volto a quello del ragazzo. Poi, però, lo spinse via. Fece perdere la presa ad Avier tirando via la sua mano e si alzò di scattò

“I-io non posso. Non posso. Mi dispiace” disse mentre se ne andava, il suo volto iniziava a rigarsi di lacrime. 

  


“_E__to zaymet nekotoroye vremya” _si disse Avier quando se ne fu andata.

  


??????????/Jeremy Belpois – Terzo contatto – Ore 23:45

  


  


Gli spasmi la colpirono un’altra volta, ancora più violenti. La figure cadde dalla poltrona e rovinò a terra, il suo respiro era ostruito da tutti quei movimenti fuori controllo. Con tutta la forza di volontà in suo possesso, riuscì a tenere sotto controllo un braccio abbastanza a lungo per prendere l’ultima siringa e ad iniettarsela nel collo per calmare gli spasmi. Come si aspettava, l’effetto del farmaco si era indebolito, era diventato sempre più inefficace ad ogni iniezione. Ma tanto, ora che era finito, non sarebbe servito preoccuparsene. Si doveva passare al piano B. 

  


Prese dalla sua sacca una flebo piena di un secondo farmaco trasparente, attivò il repulsore di gravità per farla fluttuare e poi afferrò l’ago collegato alla fine del lungo tubicino. Fece scorrere lentamente un dito lungo le nanofibre della manica sinistra, pian piano iniziarono a separarsi liberando il suo braccio. La pelle bianco latte appariva ancora più orribilmente corrotta da quelle piaghe nerastre, vederle lo fece innervosire più di quanto non fosse già. Prese l’ago e iniziò a infilarlo lentamente in una delle vene del braccio, il farmaco stava già iniziando a fluire gocciolando lentamente.

  


Si doveva sbrigare, entro un quarto d’ora il muoversi, il parlare e persino il pensare gli sarebbe costato molta più fatica. Il suo lavoro richiedeva una seconda persona, gli serviva… 

“Jeremy Belpois”

  


Aprì il programma di chiamata del supercomputer e digitò il numero salvato, poi si infilò le cuffie con il microfono. 

  


  


  


  


“_Huy! _È quasi mezzanotte. Chi cazzo ti chiama a quest’ora?”

“Non ne ho idea” Jeremy prese il suo telefono poggiato sulla scrivania e sollevò lo schermo, ebbe un soprassalto. Riconobbe quel numero, era quello che usava per chiamare gli altri Guerrieri Lyoko dalla fabbrica. Non era possibile! Il supercomputer era spento. 

  


Si ricordò della capacità di Avier nel capire le cose dai piccoli dettagli. Assunse un atteggiamento quanto più tranquillo possibile, o almeno ci provò.

“Pronto?” 

“XANA sta tornando. Raggiungimi. Lyoko” la chiamata si chiuse. Come Jeremy riuscì a gestire di rimanere calmo non lo seppe neanche lui, forse Avier gli faceva molta più paura di quanto volesse ammettere. Non poteva permettersi di comportarsi in modo sospetto davanti al russo, sapeva che l’avrebbe seguito. Non doveva scoprire Lyoko. 

  


“Chi era?”

“Un tuo amico forse. Mi è sembrato parlasse in russo, non ho capito nulla”

“Inizia a fuggire. È il KGB che mi cerca” fece una lieve risata, poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Dopo un paio di minuti tornò a russare. Jeremy si mosse quanto più lentamente e delicatamente possibile ed uscì dalla sua stanza, poi iniziò a correre. 

  


La sua mente si riempì di ogni sorta di pensieri. Come poteva XANA star tornando? Lo aveva cancellato con il programma multi-agente, lo ricordava bene. Non c’era più traccia di lui in nessuna parte del supercomputer, o di qualsiasi altro computer del mondo. Inoltre, ammesso che stesse tornando davvero, chi era il tipo che glielo aveva comunicato? Non riusciva a capacitarsene, la sua voce non gli suonava per niente familiare, ma solo molto strana. Quelle poche parole le aveva dette in modo strano, aspirando leggermente alcune vocali ma parlando con durezza e freddezza. Sembrava una sorta di ibrido tra un accento tedesco e uno inglese. 

Non ci stava capendo niente, si sentì così confuso che, quando arrivò nella foresta davanti il Kadic, quasi si perse cercando di fare la strada per raggiungere il tombino. Era passato un intero anno dall’ultima volta che si era diretto lì. 

  


Superato quello smarrimento, ben presto tutto il tragitto gli tornò alla memoria. Dentro di sé sentiva un’ansia crescente ogni passò che compiva. Arrivato a metà strada, improvvisamente si fermò. Sentì qualcosa muoversi tra i cespugli e i tronchi degli alberi, in modo così rapido da non sembrare umano. Poi però i suoni cessarono, lui non si sentì al sicuro. Prese a camminare più lentamente cercando di guardare attentamente attorno a sé, la luce della Luna filtrava con difficoltà tra le fronde degli alberi e i suoi occhi non erano ancora abituati al buio. Aveva paura, ma non poteva fermarsi. 

  


Mosse un altro paio di passi. Poi, qualcuno lo afferrò alle spalle. Una mano coperta da uno strano guanto nero, fatto di un materiale simile al cotone, ma dalla trama molto più intricata e complessa, gli tappò la bocca, impedendogli di urlare. Un braccio lo avvolse attorno alla vita e lo strinse, bloccandogli le mani in quella posizione. Si sentì tirare verso il basso e venire trascinato all’indietro con rapidità. Quell’individuo era così forte da rendergli impossibile qualsiasi movimento, come se avesse ferro al posto delle braccia. Istintivamente provò a gridare, ma ne uscì solo un lamento soffocato

  


“Silenziati. Sono alleato” Jeremy non gli credeva, ovviamente. Non stava facendo nulla per metterlo a suo agio. Notò però come la sua voce fosse incredibilmente simile a quella sentita al telefono, anche se non identica. La sua era più fredda e regolare, inoltre quello strano accento era molto meno presente. 

  


Una delle dita della mano sulla sua bocca si sollevò, indicando un punto preciso nella foresta, le altre cinque rimasero serrato attorno alla sua bocca. Si rese conto in quel momento che quelle mani avevano sei dita ciascuna. Questa scoperta lo fece gridare di nuovo, cosa che fece serrare ancora di più la presa al suo rapitore

“Silenziati, ho ordinato. Sarà necessario stordirti altrimenti. Guarda lì, piuttosto” Jeremy lo fece e vide una seconda figura camminare lentamente con un passo felpato. Una figura esile, pallida e vestita con un pigiama nero con sopra una pessima stampa di Falco. Era Avier. Lo stava seguendo. 

  


Jeremy non capiva, era sicuro si fosse addormentato, lo aveva sentito russare. Possibile che sapesse fingere di dormire? 

  


“Ha i comportamenti di un soldato. Va allontanato” disse sottovoce la figura dietro di lui, poi sembrò come da un’altra parte. Rimase perfettamente immobile, quasi Jeremy non lo sentì respirare. L’unico rumore che si sentì fu quello di qualcuno che si spostava tra le foglie, molto più avanti. Quei suoni attirarono Avier, che prese a seguirli. Dopo un paio di minuti, sentì la presa di quell’individuo allentarsi e liberarlo dalla sua morsa. 

  


“Lontano” disse, anche se Jeremy non capì se stesse parlando con lui. Il ragazzo tentò subito di scappare, ma con un movimento quasi impercettibile venne di nuovo afferrato per un braccio e tirato indietro. 

  


“Non tentare. Sei prioritario” 

“Che cosa vuoi da me? Che cosa sta succedendo?” la figura non rispose. Jeremy ebbe modo di osservarla. Il suo corpo era coperto da una sorta di tuta unica dello stesso materiale e colore dei guanti, cosi aderente da sembrare la sua vera pelle. La figura era umanoide, ma gli arti apparivano leggermente più lunghi di quelli di un essere umano, i fianchi erano più larghi di quelli di un normale uomo, inteso come maschio, ma non erano neanche femminili. La testa, coperta da un casco con una grossa visiera oscurata che non lasciava intravedere il volto di chi lo indossava, presentava un cranio più grande e sviluppato di quello umano. 

“Chi sei?” 

“I tuoi simili userebbero al definizione _alieno_” disse prima di toccare un dispositivo sul suo polso, facendo apparire degli ologrammi pieni di scritte. Se quello era un alieno, quello doveva essere il suo alfabeto. Eppure, a Jeremy sembrò familiare, non riusciva a capacitarsi dove lo avesse già visto.

“Che cosa vuoi da me?”

“Nel momento attuale, voglio te”

“Come?”

“Devo portarti con me. Tutto sarà spiegato”

“Mi stai rapendo?”

“La risposta è variabile. Tu vuoi seguirmi?”

“No”

“Allora, affermativo. Ti sto rapendo” Jeremy tentò di nuovo di allontanarsi, ma venne afferrato nuovamente. Non riusciva a capire come facesse a muoversi così velocemente. 

“Umano. Il giorno in cui i capricci di un unico distruggeranno l’equilibrio dell’Universo, io sarò morto da tempo” 

  


Gli ologrammi sul braccio della figura scomparvero e dal dispositivo partì un lampo di luce che lì inghiottì. In una frazione di secondo, lì dove vi erano due persone, non vi era più nessuno.


	7. Capitolo 6: Uomini e stelle

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Martedì 20 Settembre 2005 – Ore 00:10

Avier Antonovic Anisimov era nervoso, più nervoso di quanto nessuno lo avesse mai visto essere. Le mani presero a tremargli come in preda al Parkinson, il respiro si fece affannato e irregolare, il cuore iniziò a battere più forte. Aprì la sua borsa e prese una delle sue monete, provò a farla scorrere tra un dito e l’altro, non riuscendoci. Cadde a terra, il tintinnare del metallo sul pavimento fu una campana che diede segnale a tutta la sua rabbia di fuoriuscire.

“Porca puttana! Porca puttana! PORCA PUTTANA! HO SBAGLIATO!” diede un pugno ad una parete, facendosi più male che altro. Il constatare la sua debolezza fisica non fece altro che gettare benzina sul suo fuoco di furia. Sentì il bisogno di distruggere qualcosa, aprì la sua borsa per cercare i suoi bicchieri di vetro, li voleva lanciare per terra e sentirli frantumare. Lo aveva fatto tante altre volte, e lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo, non avesse visto prima la copertina del suo album fotografico. Nel disordine delle sue cose, quella raccolta di foto era saltata fuori per prima, come se attirata dal suo malumore.

Il suo desiderio distruttivo si placò e iniziò a sfogliare le sue vecchie foto. Arrivato all’ultima, la sua rabbia divenne disperazione. Iniziò a piangere, odiava farlo, lo faceva sentire debole. Ma certe cose lo lasciavano inerme, incapace di controllarsi

“Ho fallito. Mi dispiace. Resta con me” disse stringendo a sé la foto di lui e Mary. La girò e lesse la poesia sul retro:

_Il vento sia alle tue spalle_

_La fortuna nelle tue mani_

_Il mondo si pieghi al tuo comando_

_Sii la luce nell’oscurità _

Quelle parole cancellarono anche la sua disperazione, le lacrime smisero di sgorgare e tornò quello di sempre. Com’era stato stupido a prenderla così male, proprio ciò che Mary gli aveva detto di non fare mai. Non aveva ragionato e si era lasciato cadere in balia delle emozioni. Così stupido!

Ma ora stava tornando quello di sempre, la sua mente iniziò a ragionare come sempre aveva fatto. Mise una dietro l’altra le sequenze del percorso di Jeremy e si rese conto che qualcosa non tornava, qualcuno era riuscito ad ingannarlo. La situazione era molto più insidiosa di quanto sembrasse.

Il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e guardò verso il soffitto, immaginandosi di perforarlo con lo sguardo fino a vedere le stelle nel firmamento.

“Contro chi mi avete messo?” disse in un primo momento.

“Non importa, ritornerà da me” continuò, poi abbassò lo sguardo

“Ciò che voglio, lo ottengo” terminò, e si mise a dormire

Due ore dopo, il suono della porta che veniva aperta lo svegliò. Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò la stanza, vide una figura dai capelli biondi e indossante un paio di occhiali sul naso. A quanto pare Jeremy era tornato…

Classe di Ulrich e Odd – Ore 11:30 alle ore 12:00

“Stern, Della Robbia, Anisimov. Forza, mostratemi la vostra presentazione” i tre vennero incalzati così dalla professoressa. Si alzarono dai loro posti come soldati a seguito di un ordine. Ulrich e Odd erano presi dall’ansia, Avier era… Avier. Come sempre. Una cosa odiosa da constatare, ma utile al momento.

“_Tak, _il periodo vittoriano…”

“In inglese, Anisimov”

“Mi scusi. Conoscendo sei lingue, a volte mi confondo” nonostante lo scemato interesse nei suoi confronti, certe dichiarazioni non potevano passare inosservate. Tutti iniziarono a guardarlo, cercando di capire se stesse mentendo.

“Lei parla sei lingue, Anisimov?”

“_Yes, I do. I speak, obviously, russian. Then english, french, spanish, polish and __ukrainian…_”

Mensa – Dalle ore 12:20 alle ore 12:32

“E quindi ha preso a parlare ininterrottamente per venti minuti. Con la prof che lo ascoltava senza rendersi conto del tempo che passava e Avier che si premurava di dire lui tutte le cose che noi non sapevamo. Alla fine ci ha interrogato cinque minuti a testa su cose banalissime. Miglior interrogazione della storia!” Odd aveva raccontato la vicenda ad Aelita colmo di eccitazione e caricando di enfasi le parole, non stava descrivendo un evento qualsiasi, ma un’impresa eroica. Da parte di un individuo molto strano, ma ciò non la rendeva meno eroica.

“Più ti conosco, meno penso tu sia umano, Avier” il russo sorrise compiaciuto, poi si mise in bocca un altro pezzo del suo panino salame, mortadella e lattuga (era molto affamato quel giorno). Quel pezzo gli fu quasi fatale, Ulrich gli diede una pacca sulla spalla così forte da fargli andare di traverso il boccone. Il russo prese a tossire fortissimo, arrossandosi in volto per il soffocamento. Nonostante questo, dopo qualche colpo di tosse sarebbe passato. Infatti non fu quello l’evento traumatico, ma ciò che accadde dopo. Caso volle che Jim passasse di lì proprio in quel momento, vedendo la situazione di Avier, si mise in azione.

“Ci penso io!” raggiunse il ragazzo in sei passi e lo avvolse da dietro con le braccia, gli mise una mano a pugno sullo stomaco, la coprì con l’altra e poi spinse all’interno verso l’alto. Avier sputò il boccone non masticato sul pavimento, uscendo dalla manovra di Haemlin con le vie respiratorie libere e una ferita nell’orgoglio. Si girò verso il suo benefattore e, ancora stordito, allargò un sorriso da ebete e parlò come un ebete.

“Mi hai salvato, omone” lo strinse in un abbraccio comicamente esagerato, una scena surreale. Jim fece un espressione compiaciuta e iniziò a vaneggiare sul suo passato

“Un gioco da ragazzi. Mi ricorda quando ero sergente istruttore dei Navy Seals, quelle reclute partivano da queste basi e in breve tempo dovevano essere pronti per le missioni speciali. Un lavoro per pochi, ma ti assicuro che ho sfornato solo i migliori soldati degli Stati Uniti D’America. Mi sale una lacrima solo a pensarci”

“Lei è un uomo incredibile. Ora però devo tornare in camera un attimo” Avier si allontanò, dal suo passo rapido sembrava che fuggisse dalla zona, cosa non tanto lontana dalla verità. Jim però lo fece fermare due volte.

“Vedi di non saltare le lezioni. Mi raccomando”

“Non oserei mai”

“Bravo il mio ragazzo! Ehi, non è che avresti quel _controt’_ che prepari?”

“Il _kompot_? Si, ne ho preparato un po’ di recente. Se me lo paga, gliene do un barattolo”

“Affare fatto” subito dopo sia Avier che Jim sparirono nei corridoi ai lati opposti della mensa.

Teorie complottistiche iniziarono ad alimentarsi tra i tre guerrieri Lyoko presenti lì nella mensa

“Ragazzi, qui lo dico e non lo nego, Avier è innamorato di Jim” Odd mise il pezzo da novanta nella discussione, sarebbe stato saggio ridere e pensare a cambiare discorso. Però ci sono momenti nella vita in cui spettegolare è un vizio troppo invitante

“Beh… Dopo la sua confessione… Spiegherebbe molte cose” aggiunse Ulrich con un certo disagio, ma anche una malizia piuttosto subdola

“Dai, vanno solo d’accordo. Non significa nulla” Aelita prese una posizione diversa. Il suo disagio era quello più forte, aveva fatto i miracoli per non mostrarlo quando il russo era lì. Prima le parole che gli aveva detto la sera prima e il quasi bacio, poi il sogno. Stava succedendo tutto insieme.

“Ne sei proprio sicura?”

“Certo. Non credo abbia quel tipo d’interesse. Jim è vecchio”

“Alcuni ragazzi sono affascinati dalle donne più grandi, magari lui ha gli stessi gusti, ma _adattati_” Ulrich, nonostante la sua solita freddezza, non poté non sorridere mentre sottolineava l’ultima parola.

“No, non è così vi dico”

“E tu come fai a saperlo?” Aelita arrossì lievemente per un attimo. Lei sapeva la verità. Cavolo se la sapeva! Però non poteva dirla. Come rispondere allora? Per miracolo riuscì a cavarsela con qualcosa di sensato.

“Lui era fidanzato con Yuri, no? Lo avete visto com’era: più grande ma dall’aspetto più giovane, esile, delicato, dall’aria intelligente… Vi sembra che Jim gli somigli?”

“L’aria intelligente sicuramente no” la battuta di Ulrich fece ridere sguaiatamente i tre. Poi Odd se ne uscì con una constatazione

“Però, non trovate che siano tutti aggettivi che descrivono Jeremy? E se gli piacesse lui?”

“Che idea stupida” esclamò secca Aelita, sperando di troncare così quella discussione.

“Però lui ci ha provato con te di recente, no?” Ulrich gli diede un colpo sul fianco per farlo smettere, ma il danno era fatto.

“Anche voi siete dalla parte di Jeremy? Pensavo ci fossimo rappacificati con Avier, perché allora sono solo io a non accusarlo di cose che non ha fatto?” Aelita si alzò e fece per andarsene, dire che fosse innervosita sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Ulrich provò a fermarla.

“Scusalo. Avier ci ha detto che lui era causa di litigi tra te e Jeremy, ma ci ha anche detto di lasciar risolvere a voi. Odd avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo”

“Si, avrebbe dovuto” e se ne andò, i suoi movimenti trasmisero tutta la rabbia che provava.

“Perché hai dato la colpa solo a me?”

“Perché la colpa è solo tua”

“Mi hai pugnalato alle spalle, amico”

“No, non funziona così. E poi, con che idiozie te ne esci? Va bene gli scherzi, ma Avier ci avrebbe provato con Aelita per conquistare Jeremy?”

“Si, per farlo ingelosire e conquistarlo”

“Sembra molto insensato”

“Può darsi, ma non puoi dire che Avier agisca in modi comprensibili”

“Incomprensibile e idiota non sono sinonimi. Comunque, vista la situazione, ti assicuro che se c’è qualcuno che non piace ad Avier, quello è Jeremy”

Camera di Avier e Jeremy – Ore 12:28

“Jeremy, tesoro. Il tuo principe azzurro vorrebbe entrare” Avier era in piedi fuori la porta della camera, aveva abbassato la maniglia e l’aveva trovata chiusa. Le chiavi erano ancora nel suo borsone, ma non le aveva dimenticate. Semplicemente, non le aveva prese perché Jeremy di solito non chiudeva mai la porta quando era dentro. Tranne quel giorno, a quanto pare.

Un paio di minuti dopo, sentì la chiave girare nella serratura, la porta si aprì e si ritrovò davanti il suo compagno di stanza.

“Entra”

“_Bol'shoye spasibo_” Avier entrò e si diresse verso il suo borsone, iniziando a frugare dentro.

“Ma sei uscito di qui? Non ti ho visto andare a lezione e non sei venuto in mensa”

“Sono andato a lezione. Dovevo lavorare ad una cosa sul computer”

“Non mentirmi” Jeremy lo guardò con fare inquisitorio

“Non sto mentendo”

“Davanti al computer, chiuso in camera… So cosa stavi facendo”

“Ah si?”

“Certo” Si girò tenendo in mano due barattoli ripieni di _kompot_ e squadrò Jeremy.

“Anche io ho guardato porno. Certo, su videocassetta perché… Ho un animo vintage. Però non pensare che non l’abbia fatto”

“Mi hai beccato”

“Non poteva essere altrimenti. Quando hai finito di sfogare la tua solitudine, ricordati che hai degli amici. _Poka” _

Avier uscì dalla stanza e si incamminò lungo il corridoio. Riguardò attentamente i due barattoli che aveva preso, uno di essi aveva un piccolo puntino nero sotto il coperchio. Nel suo disordine, metteva certe cose sempre negli stessi posti, come quel barattolo particolare. Eppure lo aveva trovato in un punto diverso, anche se la borsa non era stata spostata. In camera sua c’era solo Jeremy chiusosi a chiave dentro, quindi era lui ad aver frugato.

“_Yest' anomaliya. YA ne znayu, chto eto, no luchshe poyti drugim putem_” si disse.

????????????-????????????

“Dakrenit. Cioè, salve. Perdono, non ti hanno ancora installato il karl neinenter. È una procedura di indubbia non facilità”

“Voglio tornare a casa. Dai miei amici, la prego”

“Ci tornerai, se l’operazione Lenkerthen Lyoko avrà positività di risultato”

“La prego, dico davvero”

“Kant trejan! Sei stato informato sui rischi che corre l’universo, sarebbe imperativo non mostrare assoluto egocentrismo”

“NON VOGLIO STARE QUI! LIBERATEMI!”

“Indubbiamente impossibile. Ora, sii cordiale con il tuo buon medico. Dimmi, cosa senti?”

“Voglio andarmene”

“Non lacrimare. La debolezza emotiva allungherà solo il tuo periodo di trattenimento”

“Va bene. Mi fa tanto male la testa, ho la nausea ed ho freddo”

“Incoraggiante. Visti i tuoi valori, sono tutti sintomi da stanchezza e stress. Siamo riusciti ad adattare din Inkniam al tuo organismo terrestre. Quando riusciremo a processare un cibo che non ti sia tossico, nutrendotene ti sentirai meglio. Provo inquietudine per il nostro Akertosh Brealwunt, nessun soldato dello Swarker ha mai operato con din Inkniam così a lungo”

“A voi non interessa come sto”

“Errato. A livello logistico, la tua salute psicofisica è essenziale per l’operazione. Inoltre, io sono un medico, non un soldato. Il mio scopo è assicurarmi che i miei pazienti stiano bene”

“Non mi fido di lei”

“Non lo richiedo. Se mai cambierai posizione, preferirei mi chiamassi con il mio nome, ovvero Northar. Oppure Klanter o Nekor, se la formalità ti è preferita”

“Quanti nomi hai?”

“Unico è il nome, Northar. Klanter e Nekor sono… Credo li definireste cognomi. Sono stati scelti in eredità dai miei generatori”

Camera di Aelita/Cortile del Kadic – Dalle ore 21:30 alle ore 21:40

Aelita era affacciata alla finestra della sua camera, la vista era sullo spiazzo di cortile con la panchina su cui Avier era solito sedersi, lui era lì e disegnava come suo solito, probabilmente sempre la stessa cosa. Voleva raggiungerlo e chiacchierare con lui come le altre volte, ma dopo quello che era quasi successo la sera precedente, non ci riusciva. Non sapeva cosa fare.

Improvvisamente vide il ragazzo prendere il suo telefono dalla tasca e comporre un numero. Dopo qualche secondo, il suo cellulare squillò.

“Deve essere una coincidenza” si diresse sul comodino dove lo aveva lasciato, lo prese e rispose.

“Pronto?”

“Continuare a osservarmi mentre rimugini non ti aiuterà”

“Chi ti ha dato il mio numero?”

“L’ho letto una volta sul telefono di Jeremy e me lo ricordavo a memoria. Lo sai che ti tiene salvata come _principessa_? Mi è salito il livello glicemico quando l’ho notato”

“Si, lo so. Comunque, non voglio parlare di ieri sera, sopratutto al telefono”

“Se vuoi vengo da te”

“I maschi non possono entrare nelle stanze delle ragazze. Anche se fosse, io non ti aprirei la porta”

“Chi ha detto che entro dalla porta?”

“In che senso?”

“Salve” Aelita sentì la voce venire sia dal telefono che da dietro di lei. Si girò e si vide Avier dentro la sua stanza, davanti la sua finestra. La ragazza cacciò un urlo fortissimo, fermato poi dal tempestivo cenno di fare silenzio del ragazzo.

“Vuoi che mi becchino?”

“Come sei entrato?”

“Mi sono arrampicato”

“Ma è il secondo piano!”

“Mi sono arrampicato un po’”

“Tu sei matto”

Avier mosse un passo verso di lei, la ragazza si sentì intimidita, eppure c’era qualcosa di rassicurante nei penetranti occhi scuri del ragazzo. Li fissò per un attimo, poi distolse lo sguardo. Q_uando mi guardi negli occhi, anche se lo fai per mettermi soggezione, mi piace. _Aveva ricordato quella frase, non poteva succedere di nuovo.

“Torniamo seri, ti va?”

“Si”

“Io credo di aver sbagliato. Non era il caso di dirti quelle cose. Lo sapevo che eri impegnata, ti ho mancata di rispetto, mi dispiace. Ho due anni in più, ma non sono più maturo di te” la ragazze fece un sospiro, poi rivolse ad Avier un leggero sorriso

“È strano che ti prenda la colpa. Sono io quella che ti ha quasi baciato”

“Ma quello è normale. Io sono fantastico” Aelita si mise a ridere e anche Avier allargò un sorriso.

“Stupido! È questa la tua idea di serietà?”

“Si, perché io sono _seriamente _fantastico”

“Hahaha! Credici”

“Comunque, non so se sia possibile, ma vorrei poter rimanere tuo amico. Tu sei una ragazza davvero speciale” Aelita arrossì, quando Avier faceva complimenti, li sapeva dire così bene che non poteva essere altrimenti.

“Certo che puoi. Anche tu sei speciale, Avier”

“Bene” esclamò dopo un po’ il ragazzo, alzando un po’ il tono di voce.

“Ti va una passeggiata, Aelita?”

“A quest’ora? Ma c’è il coprifuoco…”

“Dai,_ principessa, _ho scalato la torre per lei. Un coprifuoco lo potrà violare per me” Aelita sorrise, però sentiva anche un certo disagio. Stare da sola con Avier… Non avrebbe dovuto, non così presto. Doveva dirgli di no, ma non ci riuscì.

“Come rifiutare l’invito di un cavaliere slavo in tuta Adidas?”

“Non se ne vedono tutti i giorni. Ti aspetto davanti al cancello d’ingresso”

Il russo scavalcò la finestra e prese a discendere reggendosi sugli stessi appigli con cui era salito.

Sala del supercomputer – Nello stesso momento

La figura esile era nel lato destro della sala, seduta sul pavimento con la schiena poggiata sulla parete. La sacca della sua flebo continuava a galleggiare nell’aria grazie al repulsore gravitazionale, il farmaco scorreva lentamente lungo il tubo ed entrava nel suo braccio. Era totalmente privo di forze, non osava muovere le gambe e le braccia compivano solo brevi spostamenti costanti molta fatica. Le macchie nere sulla sua pelle avevano smesso di aumentare, così come si erano calmati gli spasmi. Il prezzo di ciò era altissimo, se il suo piano non fosse andato a buon fine, non ne sarebbe uscito.

Sentì l’ascensore scendere lungo la tromba e la porta aprirsi, guardò in sua direzione e vide chi era entrato. Gli parlò con la sua voce debole e soffocata.

“Sei tornato… Jeremy… Amico mio”

“Salve, Niktor”

Per le strade di Parigi – Dalle ore 22:00 alle ore 22:28

Aelita camminava affianco ad Avier, senza domandarsi se stesse seguendo un percorso preciso o stesse semplicemente andando a caso. Non le interessava, dopotutto. Aveva notato che il ragazzo si sforzava tantissimo di camminare piano, non cedendo al suo solito passo rapido difficile da seguire, era così gentile da parte sua.

Un’altra cosa che la sorprese fosse quanto Avier parlasse poco, rispetto ai suoi standard ovviamente.

Raccontò delle disavventure vissute con i suoi vecchi amici, o almeno _quelle che si potevano raccontare a una signorina_, come lui stesso aveva detto. Era incredibile di quante idiozie fossero capaci. Per la maggior parte del tempo però Avier ascoltò, lasciava che Aelita gli raccontasse tutto ciò che voleva, dando solo ogni tanto un commento o qualche suggerimento.

“Ti ho detto che suono la tastiera?”

“Non me lo hai detto, però lo so”

“Credo solo pochi possano dare questa risposta senza passare per pazzi”

“Chi ti dice che io sia sano?”

“Non ho detto questo, infatti. _Psicopatico_”

“Io credo che poche ragazze possano dire _psicopatico _con malizia”

“Malizia? La vedi solo tu”

“Certo, certo” Aelita arrossì di nuovo, decise quindi di riprendere immediatamente il filo del discorso.

“Stavo pensando, se tu canti potremmo fare una canzone insieme”

“Vuoi fondare una band?”

“Perché no? Magari funziona. Chi può dirlo?”

“Può darsi, ma non credo di cantare così bene”

“Devi solo fare pratica, hai già un talento naturale”

“_Spasibo_”

Dopo quella discussione, ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio. Non seppero neanche loro perché smisero di parlare, semplicemente continuarono a camminare lungo la strada limitandosi ogni tanto a guardarsi e a sorridersi a vicenda.

Fu Avier a rompere quel silenzio

“Ti va se ti porto da una parte?”

“Dove?”

“È una sorpresa”

Sala del supercomputer – Nello stesso momento

“Niktor, ho paura di star venendo osservato”

“Chi?” chiese l’alieno, poi tirò un paio di colpi di tosse e sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, stremato.

“Un tipo nella mia scuola, Avier Antonovic Anisimov. Ho visto che ieri mi seguiva mentre venivo qui, per fortuna sono riuscito a fargli perdere le mie traccie”

“Sicuro… Non sappia… Tu sia… Qui?”

“No, non può saperlo”

“Potrebbe… Essere una spia… Di uno dei vostri… Governi”

“A volte parla del KGB, ovvero i servizi segreti di una nazione chiamata Russia, in modo ironico. Ho pensato potesse essere una tattica per depistarci, associare un determinato elemento alla totale assurdità per rendercelo impensabile. Però, se fosse uno dei tuoi?”

“Sarebbe… A dir poco critico… Ne dubito… Almeno che…”

“Almeno che?”

_Parc Monroe _– Dalle ore 22:40 alle ore 23:20

“Non pensavo saresti mai tornato qui”

“In realtà, tolta l’ubriachezza, il crollo emotivo e l’irritazione causatami dall’acqua del lago, mi è piaciuto molto questo posto quando ci sono stato”

“Oltre tutte quelle cose, c’è davvero qualcos’altro?”

“Si, te lo mostro”

Aelita seguì il russo attraverso il parco, percorrendo i sentieri ghiaiosi circondati dall’erba e gli alberi. Sentire i suoni ovattati e lontani della città sovrastati dai ciottoli che veniva schiacciati sotto i loro passi era affascinante. La ragazza si sentì di buonumore come non lo era stata da tanto tempo, quella passeggiata le stava piacendo tanto.

Il punto che Avier voleva raggiungere era la cima di una collinetta non collegata da sentieri, il ragazzo non si fece problemi ad attraversare le aiuole nonostante i cartelli che dicevano di non calpestare. Non era proprio abituato a seguire le regole.

“Eccoci qua” disse il ragazzo una volta arrivato in cima. Aelita si guardò attorno confusa, poi tentò di commentare. “È una bella… Collina”

“Hahaha! Sei deliziosa” Aelita apprezzò il complimento, però poi rimase confusa quando il ragazzo continuò a non parlare.

“Quindi?”

“Non noti proprio nulla?”

“No, non credo. È una collina”

“Capisco. Anche io ero come te, stenditi sull’erba”

“Come?”

“Tranquilla, fallo e basta” Aelita acconsentì timidamente all’invito del ragazzo, quando ebbe fatto quest’ultimo gli fece cenno di guardare verso l’alto. La ragazza capì.

“Wow! Quante stelle! Si vedono benissimo da qui” il ragazzo si stese affianco a lei.

“Eppure non ci hai fatto caso fino a quando non te l’ho detto io”

“No, mi sento così stupida. Per un attimo, mi sono anche spaventata”

“Forse mi sarei spaventato anch’io al tuo posto. Essere eccentrici non è sempre un pregio” resto in silenzio per un attimo, a rimuginare tra sé e sé.

“Mi ha sempre fatto riflettere. Prima di incontrare Mary, non mi fermavo mai a guardare il cielo. Un giorno lei mi disse _Osserv__a, pensa a cosa possa significare_. All’inizio ero confuso, poi iniziai a riflettere. Ogni stella è un agglomerato di gas che brucia e la cui luce viaggia nell’Universo, potrebbero rendere possibile la vita a tante creature diverse lontane da noi, o togliergliela con un semplice cambiamento. La loro luce è la cosa più veloce al mondo, eppure il vuoto dell’Universo è così grande che ci mette tempo a raggiungerci. Molto di quelle stelle potrebbero essere morte da chissà quante migliaia o milioni di anni. Tutte queste cose, ripetute miliardi di volte, riescono a creare questo. Tanti piccoli elementi che creano uno spettacolo inimmaginabile.

“Da allora non riesco a smettere di guardarlo”

Aelita sentì formarsi la pelle d’oca sul suo corpo, il suo cuore prese a battere più forte e alcune lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto.

“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato, _m’lady_?”

“No. È solo… Sono così felice. Mi sento esattamente dove vorrei essere”

“È la cosa più bella che potessi sentirti dire” Avier le prese di nuovo la mano. La ragazza se ne accorse, ma non la scostò. Anzi, decise di rispondere a quella stretta.

I due rimasero in silenzio, circondati dalla brezza della notte, sotto il cielo stellato, al di fuori del tempo.

Sala del supercomputer – Ore 00:00

“Sono stanco. Non riesco più a digitare nulla, quasi non leggo più le linee di codice. Però, sono a buon punto, fra un paio di settimane dovrei aver finito. Ti dispiace se me ne vado?”

“Non vorrei… Ma io… Dipendo da te” Niktor tossì per una decina di secondi, colpi di tosse così forte che la vista gli rimase appannata quando ebbe finito. Dovette sbattere le palpebre bianco latte molte volte prima che i grossi occhi neri tornassero a fuoco.

“Cercherò di capire se Avier è ciò che mi hai detto. Prima che vada, vuoi che ti dia da mangiare?”

“Sei così buono. No, non lo fare. Però…” tossì un altro paio di volte

“Scusami ancora… Per XANA”

“Tranquillo, dovevi assicurarti in tutti i modi che io venissi qui. Poi, _Loro _credo siano pericolosi tanto quanto XANA”

“_Loro…_ Sono peggio… Non farli arrivare a me”

Porta della camera di Aelita – Nello stesso momento

I due ragazzi erano fermi fuori la porta della stanza, restii a volersi separare nonostante l’orario tardo.

“Come abbiamo fatto a guardare le stelle per tutto quel tempo senza accorgercene?” domandò la ragazza, ormai non riusciva più a smettere di sorridere e sprizzare gioia affianco ad Avier. Anche lui sembrava molto più allegro del solito.

“Beh… È successo”

“Uno pensa che stare fermi a guardare fissi qualcosa sia noioso, invece siamo stati per quasi mezz’ora e mi sono sembrati due minuti”

“Credo dipenda dal contesto”

“Io credo sia colpa tua”

“Mi accusi di cosa? Avere poteri magici?” la ragazza sorrise e poi lo strinse a se, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Magari tu avessi poteri magici. Almeno capirei perché provo tutto questo” questa volta fu Avier a sorridere, poi le cinse i fianchi.

“Forse non c’è un motivo” i due restarono a fissarsi per un po’, in bilico davanti a una scelta tanto banale quanto importante. Forse fu Avier ad avvicinarsi leggermente per primo, o forse Aelita, non era importante. Chiunque avesse iniziato, entrambi ora stavano partecipando a quel bacio, ed entrambi non volevano separarsi dall’altro.

“Non avrei dovuto” disse Aelita quando le loro labbra si furono separate, teneva lo sguardo puntato verso il basso. Avier aveva l’espressione più seria che qualcuno gli avesse mai visto in faccia, appariva quasi anomala tanto era inusuale. Il suo tono di voce non era da meno

“Come si dice? _Errare è umano? _Posso andarmene, ricordare questo momento come un errore che abbiamo commesso entrambi”

“Tu dici?”

“Si, però…” il ragazzo le prese delicatamente il mento e le sollevò il volto

“Guardami negli occhi, osserva la tua anima che si riflette nel mio sguardo, e dimmi cosa vuoi fare” la ragazza non disse nulla, ma si sollevò sulle punte per baciare di nuovo il ragazzo. Dopo quel secondo bacio, un terzo, un quarto, un quinto. Quanto tempo restarono a baciarsi? A chi importava.

“Forse è il caso che vada. È davvero tardi. Poi, non è il caso di stare nel corridoio fuori dal coprifuoco” la ragazza prese ad accarezzargli i capelli senza allentare l’abbraccio con cui lo teneva fermo.

“Con tutte le emozioni che ho provato, non riuscirò a dormire sapendo che sei lontano da me”

“Non sarò lontano”

“Non puoi proprio restare? Almeno finché non mi addormento” gli occhi della ragazza sembravano essersi fatti più grandi in quel momento, era così dolce.

“Se me lo chiedi così…”

Aelita entrò nella sua stanza, Avier la seguì.


	8. Capitolo 7: Rottura

[4hv493hte43r89thj4ij39t8h34à9h] Russia – 3 Febbraio 2000

“Dobbiamo di nuovo cambiare zona, quegli schifosi teppisti non ci vogliono in giro. Se solo ne fossimo di più”

“Ma non ne siamo”

“Lo so, lo so. Proverei a trovare un accordo, ma dalle loro facce ho capito che mi accoltellerebbero appena mi distraggo”

“_Si vis pacem, para bellum”_

“Perché ti escono frasi in latino? Inizierò a dubitare tu sia russo, Yuri”

“Tecnicamente sono polacco”

“No, non lo sei”

“Senti, mi chiamo Yuri Jankowski, i miei genitori sono entrambi polacchi e ho vissuto in Polonia i miei primi quattro anni di vita. Sono polacco, mettitelo in testa”

“La tua famiglia non definisce ciò, sei tu a farlo”

“Wow! Riesci anche ad essere profondo, Avier? Non lo avrei mai detto del nostro uomo artificiale”

“Con te sì. Tu hai qualcosa di diverso, Yuri. Non dirlo agli altri, ma credo tu sia l’unica persona a cui tenga davvero”

“Che fortuna! Non verrò usato per i tuoi scopi”

“Il tuo cinismo ferisce sempre in profondità”

“Già. Non dire più nulla del genere”

“Perché?”

“Potresti piacermi”

Terra- Francia – Parigi – Mercoledì 21 Settembre 2005 – Ore 6:30

La luce dell’alba filtrò attraverso i listelli della persiana, dividendosi in più fasci separati. Uno di questi arrivò proprio sugli occhi di Aelita, facendola svegliare. I suoi occhi miseri a fuoco l’ambiente circostante, la prima cosa che vide fu il volto di Avier ancora dormiente, era rannicchiato in posizione fetale sul suo letto con ancora indosso la tuta Adidas. Sarebbe stato un dolce risveglio, non fosse stato che il ragazzo era piagato da un noto problema durante il sonno. 

“Russi come un bisonte raffreddato. Come cavolo fai?” Avier aprì gli occhi subito, il suo era un sonno molto leggero, per quanto non sembrasse affatto. 

“Dono divino” disse il ragazzo, poi si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto e prese a stiracchiarsi. 

“Dio ti deve apprezzare davvero tanto” 

“Infatti. Chissà perché sono agnostico, vero?” la ragazza scoppiò a ridere, il ragazzo fece cenno di abbassare la voce. 

“Non fare chiasso. Mi scopriranno sennò” Aelita si mise a sedere anche essa, era nella parte interna del letto, dietro il ragazzo. Allungò le braccia e cinse la vita di Avier. 

“Io ti avevo chiesto solo di aspettare che mi addormentassi”

“Ma guarda un po’, sei così noiosa che mi sono addormentato per primo” entrambi scoppiarono a sghignazzare per la battuta, quasi dimenticandosi della prudenza. Poi Aelita appoggiò la testa sulla schiena del ragazzo, emise un sospiro sconsolato e lo strinse ancora più forte. Avier mise le sue mani su quelle della ragazza e gliele strinse. 

“Credo di sapere a cosa pensi”

“Non mentire. Tu non credi di sapere, tu lo sai e basta” il russo avrebbe scherzato in qualsiasi altra situazione, ma in quel momento capì che non era il caso. Invece si girò, si mise a gambe incrociate e portò le sue mani sul volto della ragazza, accarezzandole le guance con i pollici. Un’espressione cordiale gli apparve in viso.

“Tu dovrai affrontare Jeremy, prima o poi. Meglio prima che poi. Non sei il tipo di ragazza che può permettersi di tradire a cuor leggero. Non mi piaceresti altrimenti”

“Dici davvero?” la ragazza fece un grosso sorriso non spostando il suo sguardo da quello del ragazzo. Quest’ultimo ebbe un cambio di espressione repentino, passando da quella bonaria che aveva tenuto tutto il tempo, ad una che gli si addiceva molto di più. 

“No, sto mentendo. Io sono stato con un sacco di ragazze diverse, è per questo che conosco sei lingue” Aelita lo spintonò e finse un’espressione offesa. Il ragazzo ridacchiò per una ventina buona di secondi, poi tornò serio e mise di nuovo le mani sulle sue guance.

“Però per quelle ragazze non ho mai provato ciò che sento per te” avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle della ragazza, i due si diedero un altro bacio che avrebbero voluto non terminasse. Non era il momento. 

“Tu vestiti, io devo andare” Avier si diresse quindi verso la finestra, mentre la ragazza si girò per iniziare a cambiarsi. 

“AAAAAH!” un urlo improvviso provenne da dietro di lei, seguito da un tonfo sul pavimento della camera. Si girò e vide Avier steso per terra.

“Che succede?”

“C’è il preside nel cortile”

“Ed urli in quel modo? MA SEI SCEMO?” il russo fece un cenno per dare una risposta affermativa, ad entrambe le domande. Poi iniziò a pensare a come scamparla, gli venne un’idea. Prese dal suo borsone un bicchiere da vodka e lo strinse nella mano destra, poi caricò il braccio e lo lanciò dalla finestra, cercando di farlo arrivare quanto più lontano possibile. Il bicchiere atterrò sulla terra battuta del cortile e si infranse in mille pezzi, facendo rumore e attirando l’attenzione del signor Delmas. Andò a controllare e diede le spalle all’edificio dove vi erano le camere degli studenti. Restò distratto per veramente pochi secondi, il tempo di domandarsi cosa fosse quel mucchio di vetro prima di controllare da dove potesse essere arrivato. Eppure, quando si girò, Avier era già lì. 

“Anisimov, lei da dove sbuca?”

“Da… Lì” indicò una porta alla sua destra

“Capisco. Ha rotto lei quel bicchiere?”

“No. Assolutamente no. Non mi permetterei mai”

“Capirà che non sono propenso a crederle, ma in questo caso non può non avere ragione. È appena arrivato, inoltre sono sicuro che sia caduto dall’alto. È impossibile che sia stato lei”

“Più che impossibile”

“C’è qualche ragazzo che si è dimenticato il buon costume in questo istituto. Se lei dovesse capire chi è, me lo dica”

“Se lo capisco, glielo dico. Ricevuto” il preside fece per andarsene, ma neanche il tempo che Avier potesse avere l’intenzione di un sospiro, che si girò di nuovo. 

“Però, perché è qui e non in mensa a fare colazione?” il russo sentì un brivido salirgli sulla schiena, ma il suo istinto di sopravvivenza si attivò. Si mise la mano sinistra nella tasca e prese le sue dodici monete, riuscendo però con un gioco di dita a farne volare una nella mano destra, che aveva portato dietro la schiena, per poi far volare di nuovo la moneta dietro di sé, facendola atterrare dentro un cumulo di erbacce rinsecchite. 

“Ieri sera passavo per dì qui, mi deve essere caduta una moneta di tasca. Una…” guardò un istante la mano per vedere quale avesse lanciato

“…Vecchia moneta da cinquanta franchi. L’ho rub… cioè, comprata da un antiquario a Ekaterinburg. Ci sono affezionato”

“Dovrebbe stare attento alle sue cose, Anisimov”

“Ha proprio ragione, Signor Delmas” 

“Lascia che la aiuti, magari la troviamo prima dell’inizio delle lezioni”

Fu così che Avier passò venti minuti a cercare una moneta di cui sapeva perfettamente la locazione.

?????????-???????

“Senza la variabile slava, le nostre sperimentazioni con din Inkniam possono procedere più a rilento. Ti va?”

“Perché me lo chiedi? Sono un prigioniero”

“Che abominevole difetto di cordialità! Ignoriamo. Ora testeremo quanto controllo puoi acquisire prima che la tua individualità e quella dall’Akertosh Brealwunt entrino in conflitto. Descrivimi accuratamente i tuoi sviluppi sensoriali”

“Non posso fare altrimenti. Ma ha già iniziato? Perché inizio a sentire più caldo… Si, sento decisamente più caldo. Inoltre, l’aria… L’aria sta cambiando. Sento odore… Di chiuso. È insopportabile! Mi sento soffocare. AH! LA LUCE! È fortissima!Non vedo nulla. Meno male, si sta calmando, inizio a distinguere il luogo dove mi trovo. È... è la mia camera, ma la finestra è chiusa. È stata chiusa tutta la notte? Ecco perché la stanza puzza così tanto, io la apro per un po’ durante la notte. Forse ci posso riuscire… No, non riesco ad alzarmi, però… Ehi, le mie mani. Però, che strano. È come se fluttuassero, non le sento collegate alle braccia. Eppure si muovono. Forse, se mi sforzo… Si, sento che sto spostando una gamba. Devo solo… AAAAAAAH! FA MALE!! PERCHÈ MI AVETE SCOLLEGATO? NON STAVO AVENDO PROBLEMI!!”

“Il suo assoluto egocentrismo le ha fatto dimenticare che condivide din Inkniam con un nostro simile?” due medici scollegarono i vari elettrodi e sensori che circondavano l’Akertosh Brealwunt, lo aiutarono ad uscire e a rialzarsi. Quest’ultimo mosse un paio di passi con un andatura ciondolante, quando capirono che era sul punto di vomitare, un terzo medico gli mise davanti una sacca di materiale plastico. Fu lì che il soldato svuotò il suo stomaco.

Poco dopo fece cenno di voler ritornare nella macchina, i medici lo aiutarono a rientrare da dove era uscito. Prima di ridistendersi, il soldato si rivolse a quello che, volente o nolente, era diventato il suo nuovo collega. 

“È un lavoro non gradevole. Ma ricorda cosa stiamo proteggendo” 

  


Resoconto dal Mercoledì 21 Settembre 2005 al Venerdì 30 Settembre 2005

  


Aelita quel giorno non parlò con Jeremy di ciò che c’era tra lei e Avier, così come non lo fece il giorno seguente, quello dopo ancora e così via. La parte più pesante, dopo il dover tenere nascosto un segreto simile con tutte le emozioni ad esso collegate, era il fatto che l’unica persona con cui Aelita potesse sfogarsi fosse proprio il russo, che premeva affinché rivelasse la verità quantomeno a Jeremy. Le discussioni fra i due furono animate, con Avier che lamentava il suo aver passato l’intera vita a fare le cose all’ombra e di voler finalmente avere una relazione alla luce del Sole, ed Aelita che non trovava giusto come tutto sembrasse essere sulle sue spalle, desiderosa di un qualche sostegno che le rendesse dover rompere con il suo ragazzo molto più facile. Il russo appariva freddo e inflessibile sull’argomento, ritenendo che spettasse alla ragazza il compito di gestire quel problema. 

  


La sera del giovedì 29 Settembre la discussione raggiunse un livello tale che Aelita disse testuali parole

“Tu non stai facendo nulla per aiutarmi. Per te sono soltanto un gioco, COME TUTTI QUANTI!” poi se ne andò, lasciando il ragazzo solo sulla panchina. Le successive ventiquattro ore furono infernali per entrambi: Aelita passò una notte insonne tra i pianti e il pentimento per ciò che aveva fatto, quelle parole erano state dette solo per fargli male. Durante l’orario scolastico non poté incrociare Avier senza sentirsi una persona orribile. Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, non terminò il disegno iniziato quella sera, evento mai verificatosi e per tutto il tempo fu preso da un’agitazione incontrollabile. La paura di perdere Aelita lo faceva tremare e stare in ansia così tanto che fece fatica a mascherare quello stato d’animo, altro evento decisamente inusuale per lui.

Nonostante tutto, entrambi si rimisero a sedere su quella panchina la sera del giorno dopo. Passarono i primi minuti senza parlarsi e guardarsi, poi d’un tratto entrambi fecero incrociare i loro sguardi. Pochi secondi dopo erano uno sopra l’altro ad amoreggiare. Il sentimento che li legava era troppo forte. 

  


Però, il problema rimaneva in sospeso

  


  


Per le strade di Parigi – Sabato 1 Ottobre 2005 – Dalle ore 21:27 alle ore 22:08

  


“Ehi, Avier. L’altra volta i rapporti tra noi erano un po’ tesi, ma vorremmo rimediare. Parlaci un po’ di te, cosa fai nel tempo libero?”

“Uccido la gente” questo scambio tra William e il russo fece capire che forse stemperare la tensione tra i due sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto.

  


Il gruppo dei guerrieri Lyoko si era di nuovo riunito quel fine settimana, questa volta però ad Avier era stato chiesto di unirsi, lui aveva accettato. Alcuni avrebbero preferito che avesse risposto di no, Aelita compresa. Non era andata così e si era creata una situazione in cui alcuni guerrieri provavano una certa tensione nei confronti del ragazzo, Aelita compresa. 

“Cinismo notevole”

“Il mio non è cinismo, è sarcasmo. Comunque, parlarti di me? Non so cosa dirti che non ti abbiano già detto”

“Si, effetti si parla molto di te. Ad esempio, so che ascolti molta musica. Hai un genere preferito?”

“No”

“No?”

“No”

“Ehm… Un artista preferito?”

“Non direi”

“Ma siete sicuri gli piacesse la musica?” William si rivolse al resto del gruppo, fu Ulrich il primo a rispondergli.

“Beh! Ha un pigiama di Falco, una playlist di musica italiana e aveva detto che gli piacevano i Milli Vanilli” William si rivolse di nuovo ad Avier, ma prima che potesse chiedergli qualcosa, il ragazzo lo anticipò. 

“Si, ascolto molta musica. Ma non ho preferenze, se qualcosa mi fa provare un’emozione la ascolto, altrimenti no”

“Visione interessante. Ci sono canzoni metal che ti piacciono?”

“No” 

“MA ALLORA LO FAI APPOSTA!!!” chi più, chi meno, tutti iniziarono a ridere. Il russo fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma si interruppe quando vide un negozio di suo interesse e disse altro.

“Uuuuh! Libreria! Devo comprare un libro” William rimase stranito mentre lo vide allontanarsi, il passaggio di stati d’animo di quell’individuo era spaventoso. Un momento prima era cinico, ora sembrava un piccolo bambino curioso in un corpo troppo grande per lui. 

“Io non lo capisco”

“Nessuno ci riesce, William. Nessuno” Jeremy disse quelle parole con una freddezza che non ci si aspettava da lui, poi si unì a coloro che stavano seguendo il russo.

  


Avier si mise a camminare tra gli scaffali grigio metallo della libreria ponendo particolare attenzione ai generi in cui erano divisi i libri, il suo faceva parte di una sezione specifica. 

“Che cosa vuoi comprare? L’ultimo Harry Potter?” domandò Odd

“No, un volume delle _V__ite parallele _di Plutarco” il resto del gruppo ebbe un sobbalzo, Odd… Non proprio.

“Non sembra un fantasy”

“Tu leggi storici latini?” la domanda partì da Yumi, era la prima volta che parlava direttamente ad Avier dall’inizio della serata. 

“No”

“Senti, non prendermi per il c…”

“Plutarco è greco” 

“Oh! Giusto” Avier aveva trovato il suo libro in uno scaffale a livello del terreno, si accovacciò e lo prese. Iniziò a sfogliare velocemente le pagine per controllare la traduzione e vedere fin dove arrivava quel volume dell’opera di Plutarco.

“Comunque, ho letto tutte le opere latine che sono riuscito a trovare nelle librerie in cui sono stato. Il _De bello gallico _mi è piaciuto così tanto che ricordo a memoria alcune parti del testo latino”

“Scherzi, vero?” nonostante la sorpresa, Yumi quello non riusciva ancora a concepirlo.

“No” Avier si schiarì la voce

“_Gallia est omnis divisa in partes tres, quarum unam incolunt Belgae, aliam Aquitani, tertiam qui ipsorum lingua Celtae, nostra Galli appellantur. Hi omnes…_”

“Ho capito, ho capito. Basta, ti prego”

Poco dopo Odd lamentò di avere fame,  il gruppo pensò di mangiare qualcosa in un locale poco distante da quella libreria. Tutti furono d’accordo, anche Avier. Però quest’ultimo decise di rimanere lì, voleva stare altri dieci minuti per cercare un libro. Quando il gruppo disse che potevano tranquillamente aspettarlo, lui insisté che iniziassero ad andare, e continuò fino a quando non li convinse. Rimase a guardare i vari scaffali finché non fu fuori dalla linea visiva del gruppo, a quel punto si mise a sedere su una pila di libri (il primo addetto ai lavori che fosse passato si sarebbe incazzato nero vedendolo) e  prese a leggere il suo nuovo acquisto. Lesse tre pagine, poi si vide avvicinare da William e Yumi di ritorno.

“Noi dobbiamo parlare” il ragazzo si alzò con tutta la calma del mondo e parlò senza abbandonare il suo sorriso onnipresente. 

“Lo so, vi stavo aspettando”

“Tu stavi aspettando noi?”

“Certo, che da tutta la serata volevate parlarmi era evidente, credo di sapere bene anche di cosa. Non sono stato cordiale a darvi un modo per farlo senza coinvolgere gli altri?” quello che accadde dopo fu imprevedibile, anche per il russo. Yumi si avvicinò, poi prese il ragazzo per la collottola, lo sollevò da terra e lo mise con la schiena contro una libreria. 

“Senti, non so che cosa ci trovino gli altri in te, ma io sono stanca. Stanca del tuo sarcasmo, del tuo ego spropositato, della tua mancanza di serietà e dell’aria saccente in ogni cosa che dici e che fai. Quindi, ora noi ti facciamo delle domande e tu risponderai dicendo la verità con quanto meno parole possibile” 

“Ricevuto” Avier non mostrava spavento, ma preferì seguire le _gentili direttive_. 

“Che cosa sai?” dalla sua posizione, il ragazzo poteva ancora muovere le braccia. Se le mise in tasca e le tirò fuori 

“Tutto” teneva tra le mani un preservativo e una foto di Yumi. William li vide e si toccò spasmodicamente le tasche. Erano vuote.

“Ma quando?”

“Non importa” disse la ragazza

“Quindi è così che lo hai capito? Avevi l’aria di un teppista, ma non pensavo fossi così bravo con le mani”

“Molte ragazze me lo dicono” Avier si beccò un pugno nel fianco, il dolore fu fortissimo, ma la tentazione di rispondere così era stata molto più forte.

“William, perché porti quella mia foto anche quando usciamo con i nostri amici? Non dovresti farlo”

“Lo so. Però, cazzo! Di solito nel mio portafogli ci guardo solo io”

“Poi, il preservativo? Perché te lo porti in giro?” 

“Ehm… Quello… Ammetto di averlo dimenticato. Chissà da quand’è in questi pantaloni…” un’aria imbarazzata apparve sul volto di William, Yumi rimise il russo a terra, con suo sommo sollievo. Però, non aveva ancora finito. 

“Quindi? Cosa pensi di fare con tutte le informazioni che hai ottenuto, Sherlock?”

“Preferirei essere paragonato a Philo Vance”

“Vuoi un altro pugno?” 

“No” Avier ridacchiò fra i baffi, le sue parole si fecero come più affilate. 

“Però, davvero, vi credevo più svegli. Voi non avete paura del fatto che io sappia, ma del fatto che io possa rivelare ciò che so. Qualsiasi sia la mia risposta, non importa i pugni che mi darete, io volendo potrò sempre dire quello che so. Almeno che non mi uccidiate. Ma, in quel caso, credo avreste altro di cui preoccuparvi” Yumi lo guardò stizzita. 

“Sei uno schifoso bastardo” il ragazzo non disse nulla, si limitò a continuare a sorridere, e a ridare il portafogli e il profilattico di William, lasciando poi che i due andassero via. Il ragazzo rimase in libreria, non perché volesse leggere il suo libro o cercarne altri, non ne aveva voglia. Aveva fatto in modo che qualcuno ritornasse sul luogo dell’appuntamento. 

  


“Schifoso bastardo! Hai borseggiato anche me! Dove sei?” Avier si era spostato, costringendo la ragazza asiatica a girare varie sezioni della libreria prima di trovarlo. Quando lo vide, lui le porse il portafogli. La ragazza gli avrebbe tirato un pugno, ma si fermò di colpo avvicinandosi. Avier aveva sollevato la manica della tuta, rivelando la pelle deturpata del braccio che reggeva il portafogli. 

“Tu non sai chi sono. Quindi, non mi descrivere più in modo così crudele, potresti farmi arrabbiare” Yumi prese ciò che le apparteneva e se ne andò senza rivolgere una parola al ragazzo. Se prima odiava quel russo, ora, come altri, provava un certo timore.

  


??????????????-?????????????????-????????????????-??????????

  


>Avier nar-tra-ku-neisti. Mi-ne-ko da-ste-ni pak-tron-kis?< 

  
“No-ste.-mi, Ostark! Pak-tra-nemi, va-de-mik. Avier va-de-mik, Ostark”  


>Makna Avier, da-ste-ni. Rokta an-ke-tor<   
  


Il panico nella figura femminile iniziò a crescere sempre di più. Il tempo scorreva.

  


Per le strade di Parigi – Ore 23:00 

  


“Bene. Direi che sia il momento di separarci, l’altra volta il nostro Avier ci ha fatto fare tardissimo. Dobbiamo dimostrare che siamo più responsabili di lui, no?” quella battuta di Ulrich fece ridere Avier e altri, William e Yumi invece non reagirono. Sembravano come sovrappensiero, in effetti lo erano stati per tutta la serata dopo essere passati in libreria.

“Ehilà, tutto bene?” domandò Odd, la risposta non arrivò subito.

“No, dobbiamo dirvi una cosa” William prese l’iniziativa, era il momento di liberarsi da quel fardello. 

“Io e Yumi ci siamo fidanzati, da circa un mese ormai. Volevamo dirvelo prima, ma non ci siamo riusciti” ovviamente i ragazzi non restarono impassibili davanti quella notizia. E, ovviamente, quello con una faccia più sconvolta fu Ulrich. William gli si rivolse direttamente. 

“Mi dispiace, Ulrich” il ragazzo tedesco ci mise un po’ a riprendersi, ma si riprese. Fece un profondo respiro e poi si rivolse verso i due con fare cordiale. 

“No, non voglio che tu ti scusi. Essere gelosi sarebbe stupido, sopratutto se è ciò che Yumi vuole. L’importante è che voi siate felici” 

“Ehi, pare che tu non sia più il bambino cocciuto che ricordavo” il tono di William era amichevole, così come lo fu quello della risposta di Ulrich.

“Dopo un po’ si cresce, no?” 

“A quanto pare. Fatti abbracciare, amico” William allargò le braccia e lasciò che Ulrich gli venisse incontro, entrambi si strinsero amichevolmente. Erano cambiate davvero tante cose in un anno. 

“Ehi, nessuno può fare una foto? Credo che questo sia un momento unico nella storia” Odd fece una battuta con la sua solita esuberanza facendo ridere tutto il gruppo. La felicità non durò tanto, infatti ben presto si accorsero che Aelita aveva iniziato a piangere a dirotto. 

  


“Ehi, che succede? Siamo lusingati dalla tua commozione, però non mi sembra il caso” disse Yumi, la ragazza tentò di asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica della maglia. Aveva gli occhi tutti arrossati. 

“No, non è per voi. Ovviamente sono felice per voi… Però mi sento malissimo, ho fatto una cosa terribile”

“Che è successo?” fu sempre Yumi a domandarlo, ma Aelita distolse lo sguardo da lei e guardò verso Jeremy. Il ragazzo si era avvicinato con aria confusa, non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi. Poi, Aelita parlò

“Jeremy, tu hai sempre avuto l’impressione che Avier mi piacesse, giusto?”

“Beh… Si” il ragazzo si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, più come gesto nervoso che altro. 

“Tu avevi ragione, nonostante quello che ti dicessi. Però, non ti ho mai tradito… Fino a quasi due settimane fa. Io e Avier… Noi… Ci siamo baciati. E lo abbiamo fatto altre volte. Mi dispiace…” 

Jeremy rimase pietrificato, per un attimo strinse la mano a pugno, ma interruppe il gesto bruscante, come se la sua mente ricevesse comandi contrastanti. 

“Io torno in camera” disse, si girò e poi iniziò ad allontanarsi, prima camminando, poi correndo. 

  


“È scappato” commentò Aelita dopo qualche secondo, asciugandosi di nuovo le lacrime che sgorgavano a fiumi dagli occhi. Era disperata e furente allo stesso tempo, non si era mai sentita così. 

“Ha saputo solo scappare” e prese ad allontanarsi nella direzione. 

  


????????????-????????????

  


“IO LO AMMAZZO! LO AMMAZZO!” 

“Kros vin tan! Linkarian! Linkarian vinnel!!” due alieni vestiti con uniformi mediche circondarono il ragazzo e gli inocularono una sostanza bianca nelle vene. Il sedativo ebbe effetto in pochi secondi, gli occhi blu del ragazzo si chiusero lentamente e cadde in un sonno profondo. I due alieni si accinsero a portarlo in un’altra stanza, intanto Northar si rivolse all’Akertosh Brealwunt steso dentro din Inkniam. 

“Doskividan, Akertosh?” l’alieno fece un cenno di conferma facendo battere il terzo dito della mano e il pollice. 

  


Per le strade di Parigi – Dalle ore 23:01 alle ore 23:02

  


“Tu sapevi che era fidanzata! Perché l’hai baciata?”

“Perché io la amo” William e Yumi erano andati al seguito di Jeremy, in teoria Ulrich e Odd avrebbero dovuto seguire Aelita. Eppure, almeno Ulrich, sentiva di doversi sfogare con qualcuno. Perché una cosa era la sua vecchia rivalità e il suo amore per Yumi, una cosa erano Jeremy e Aelita.

“Tu non hai visto l’evolversi della loro storia, come fossero affiatati e quanto si amassero. E ora… Come hai fatto, Avier? Come hai fatto in un mese a distruggere tutto questo?”

“Io non ho fatto nulla” lo stato d’animo di Avier non era decifrabile, sembrò non sapere quali emozioni provare. 

“Fammi andare a cercarla. Lei è preziosa per me” Ulrich smise di tenerlo fermo per la tuta come aveva fatto e lasciò che si allontanasse nella direzione di Aelita. Poi fece cenno a Odd di seguirlo

“Andiamocene”

“Li lasci da soli?”

“Si, voglio solo dormire. Non so che cavolo pensare. Non so neanche cosa dovrei provare adesso!”

  


Più lontano – Ore 23:10 

  


Aelita non aveva percorso molta strada, il russo l’aveva ritrovata seduta sul marciapiede con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, si avvicinò a lei muovendosi lentamente. 

“Cerchi di elemosinare una birra?” nonostante le lacrime, la ragazza sorrise leggermente. Poi però torno a piangere, Avier le si sedé accanto e l’avvolse con le braccia. 

“Va tutto bene, _m’lady_”

“È scappato, Avier. Non si è neanche arrabbiato. Perché avrei preferito si arrabbiasse?”

“I codardi non piacciono alle persone intelligenti” la ragazza allargò le sue braccia e strinse il corpo esile del russo, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto piatto.

“Tu non sarai mai un codardo, vero?” Avier spostò una mano e la mise nei capelli rosa della ragazza, prendendo ad accarezzarglieli. 

“No, te lo giuro. Sarò tutto, tranne che un codardo” la ragazza sollevò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo del russo, che le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso delle dita. Si persero per un po’ negli sguardi del prossimo, poi si baciarono. 

  


“Torniamo al Kadic?”

“Forse è il caso” i due si alzarono in piedi, ma quando il ragazzo prese a camminare, Aelita lo trattenne fermo. 

“Che c’è?” disse con quel tono di voce cordiale che assumeva solo con lei

“Vuoi fare qualcosa che Jeremy non ha mai fatto?”

“Che intendi?” 

  


La ragazza gli prese le mani e se lo portò sul suo petto, facendo toccare il seno al ragazzo.


	9. Capitolo 8: In amore...

Terra – Francia – Parigi – Sabato 1 Ottobre 2005 - Ore 23:10

“No” 

“Come no?” Aelita rimase di stucco. 

“In questo momento lo vuoi fare solo per rabbia, non perché mi ami. Quindi, no” il ragazzo ritirò le mani dal seno della ragazza e se le mise in tasca. Poi prese a camminare verso il Kadic, la ragazza non lo seguì subito, si sentiva confusa come non mai.

“I-io… Non me lo aspettavo”

“Lo sai che sono imprevedibile. E poi…” il ragazzo rallentò il passo per mettersi affianco ad Aelita. 

“Il tuo sedere mi piace di più” e non si fece problema ad allungare la mano per un palpata. 

“Ehi! Maniaco!” disse la ragazza ridendo

“Senti chi parla” 

Sala del supercomputer – Ore 23:25

Niktor era steso sul terreno sporco e polveroso della sala, la sua debolezza lo aveva fatto assopire ed ora era immerso in un reame di incubi. Tutte le sue paure lo cacciavano e lo bloccavano per tormentarlo. Vide gli uomini con le uniformi da soldato scortarlo nella grande sala circolare della condanna e poi unirsi alla gente che presenziava, giudici, politici e altri militari che lo guardavano con disprezzo. 

Sotto la minaccia delle armi dei soldati, percorse il sentiero di energia e si fermò al suo termine, sul ciglio che dava su quell’orribile baratro. Volse lo sguardo verso il basso, vedendo i disgregatori sul fondo. Un brivido gelido lo percorse, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide la folla che lo guardava con ancora più disprezzo. E lì, vicino all’interruttore della sua condanna, lo vide, quel soldato così simile a lui. E il soldato guardò lui, e pronunciò quella frase.

“Rokran, Aniekes lokanar din tok sen” poi premé l’interruttore e l’energia sotto di lui scomparve.

Cadde, ma il sogno rallentò la caduta, come a prolungargli la sofferenza. Vide quei malefici disgregatori avvicinarsi a lui, sempre di più. Poi i suoi atomi persero i loro legami energetici, separandosi tra loro. Il suo corpo si dissolse nel nulla. 

Aprì gli occhi di colpo e si sentì venire il sopraffiato, il suo cuore iniziò a pompare il sangue più forte, facendogli male per lo sforzo. Il rumore delle porte dell’ascensore che si aprivano lo tranquillizzò, Jeremy apparve di nuovo. 

“Amico”

“Tutto bene, Niktor?”

“No… Mi sento vicino alla fine… Non resisterò un’altra settimana. Ogni giorno… Sembra l’ultimo” il ragazzo si avvicinò all’alieno, si inginocchiò e strinse le dita in un punto del braccio indicatogli la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato. 

“Cavolo! Hai ragione. Stai peggiorando rapidamente”

“Grazie… per la… promessa sincerità” l’alieno chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e fu quasi per addormentarsi di nuovo, riuscì solo all’ultimo a darsi uno scossone per impedirlo. 

“Non c’è modo… Di velocizzare?” Jeremy si guardò intorno pensieroso ma imperturbabile, poi rispose di colpo dopo un po’. 

“Credo che ci sia un modo. Però, non so se possa funzionare” 

“Provaci”

“Okay, lo farò. Ho bisogno degli altri. Devo parlare con loro, e non me la sento di farlo adesso. Pensi di resistere fino a domani?”

“Combatterò… dovessi anche fuggire… da una singolarità”

“Bene. Ora, fammi continuare il mio lavoro da solo” Jeremy si mise a sedere sulla poltrona e iniziò a digitare sulla tastiera con una rapidità che all’inizio parve leggermente diminuita, ma che poi riprese ad una velocità solita se non superiore a quella delle altre sere. La sua affinità con la tastiera in quel momento mise spavento a Niktor. 

L’alieno e l’umano rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti, ma quando il primo si accorse che stava cadendo di nuovo nel sonno, con tutto ciò che avrebbe comportato, fece di tutto per tenersi sveglio.

“È successo qualcosa di interessante con i tuoi amici?”

“No, nulla” Jeremy rimase impassibile.

Porta della camera di Aelita/Camera di Avier e Jeremy – Dalle ore 23:30 alle ore 00:00

Nonostante la presenza di Avier, Aelita era tutto meno che di buon umore. Gli eventi di quella notte non potevano essere superati con uno schiocco di dita, lo sapevano entrambi. Questo rese alla ragazza ancora più difficile separarsi dal ragazzo.

“Aelita?”

“Si?” la voce di Aelita era ovattata perché doveva attraversare il petto del ragazzo, su cui teneva affondata la faccia.

“Ci stiamo abbracciando da dieci minuti”

“E quindi?”

“Mi fanno malino le costole”

“Uffa” disse in un tono finto scocciato e allentò la prese, sollevando poi la testa per guardarlo negli occhi

“Sei proprio un fuscello. Sei cattivo e sei un fuscello. Cattivo e fuscello”

“E russo. Faccio davvero schifo, cazzo!” il modo in cui lo disse fece quasi soffocare Aelita, le sue risate riecheggiarono per tutto il corridoio. Poi, però, la malinconia tornò. 

“Guarda che ho fatto per te. Mi merito di non lasciarti più andare” 

“Te lo meriti proprio” il ragazzo fece di nuovo abbassare la testa della ragazza sul suo petto e iniziò far scivolare i capelli rosa di lei tra le sue dita. 

“Però, ora è meglio che ti riposi, _m’lady_”

“Uffa! Non puoi almeno dormire con me?”

“Dopo quello che hai fatto venti minuti fa? Se entro, mi garantirai un posto all’inferno” 

“Esagerato! E poi, non ne hai già uno?”

“Ovviamente, si chiama trono” la ragazza rise ancora una volta. 

“Si, ti ci vedrei bene” commentò lei, poi sollevò lo sguardo. Come ormai era già successo, i due si lasciarono trasportare dalle emozioni che quel semplice gesto creava. 

“Ti amo” disse lui

“Come?”

“Oh! Scusa, forse non….”

“No, tranquillo. Solo, non me lo aspettavo. Tu… Tu dillo di nuovo” 

“Ti amo” 

Si baciarono di nuovo, poi ebbero la forza di separarsi. Avier aspettò che la ragazza chiudesse la porta della sua stanza, poi si girò e si incamminò verso la sua.

Quando vi entrò, Jeremy non era presente. Il russo chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avvicinò al computer del ragazzo, si inginocchiò davanti il case e prese a tastarlo attentamente. Era totalmente freddo, Jeremy non usava il computer da tempo a quanto pare. Non era mai successo, il rischio di fallire era dietro l’angolo. 

Si mise a sedere sul suo letto, si riempì un bicchiere di vodka e lo bevve in un sorso. Poi guardò fisso davanti a sé, perso nel vuoto.

“Il tempo scorre” si disse, poi si stese e chiuse gli occhi, entrando nel reame dei sogni. 

[2cvhf9e4ch2h4t7h1r389i4318mx1tg819à3g3g] Russia – 15 Maggio 2000

“_Il Signore è il mio pastore: non manco di nulla; su pascoli erbosi mi fa riposare, ad acque tranquille mi conduce.  
Mi rinfranca, mi guida per il giusto cammino, per amore del suo nome.  
Se dovessi camminare in una valle oscura…_”

“Yuri, smettila con queste cazzate. Sto cercando di dormire”

“Io sono un essere umano, caro. Non riesco a riposare dentro una baracca, al freddo e sapendo di poter morire da un momento all’altro senza affidarmi ad una presenza divina”

“Prova ad affidarti a qualcuno che si degni di rispondere”

“I pareri di un mostro non mi interessano”

“Mi odi così tanto, eppure non ti allontani da me”

“Tu ti sei davvero impegnato a farci dipendere tutti dalla tua disumanità…”

“Ma?”

“…ma, in realtà, io sono l’unico che non vedi come uno strumento. Questo ti rende debole, mi piace vederti debole”

“…”

“Fa male, vero?”

“Zitto. Idiota”

  


_ Rendez-vous –  _ Domenica 2 Ottobre 2005 –  Ore 10:00

  


  


“Avete parlato tu e Aelita?” 

“Si”

“E… Come è andata?”

“È andata. Questa situazione è orribile” 

“Jeremy, so che è difficile. Però, credo tu debba parlarne con n…”

“NON È QUELLO!” dopo quello scatto d’ira, Jeremy rimase con uno sguardo perso per un attimo, come confuso. Poi riprese a parlare. 

“Cioè, questo tradimento mi ha fatto male. Però, dietro c’è molto di più. Avier è pericoloso…”

“Ehi, non puoi fare così. Quello che hai subito da lui è tremendo, ma non puoi considerarlo l’Anticristo…”

“No, è solo un fottutissimo essere perfetto con un motto in cui ribadisce che i suoi scopi vengono prima di ogni cosa e che sa benissimo abbiamo un segreto”

“Ti riferisci a L…”

“Non fare quel nome in pubblico. Potrebbe starci osservando” Ulrich e Odd, seduti nel bar assieme a Jeremy, iniziarono a guardarlo preoccupati. Sopratutto Ulrich, che aveva parlato con lui sino a quel momento. 

“Ti senti bene, Jeremy?”

“So che sembro pazzo. Non è così, credetemi” poi si alzò in piedi e si guardò attorno. 

“Anzi, seguitemi. Ma non osate dire una parola, non dobbiamo farci seguire” Ulrich e Odd si alzarono e seguirono gli ordini, non sapendo quanto dovessero preoccuparsi. 

  


_Parc Monroe –_ Nello stesso momento 

  


“Di giorno ha tutt’altro aspetto, non trovi?”

“Si. Però, dopo quella volta, lo sai che preferisco questo posto di notte, Avier” quella che ormai era ufficialmente una coppia, si trovava seduta sul terreno erboso vicino le acque del lago. Una scena che rievocava una lontana nostalgia dentro il russo. 

  


“Sai, Aelita. Io ti temo” 

“Come scusa?” la ragazza era sinceramente stupita

“Quello che hai fatto ieri sera. Io, non ci sarei riuscito” 

“Stai scherzando? TU non ci saresti riuscito?”

“Esatto” 

“Senti, non provare a fare la vittima che mi daresti fastidio. Tu riesci in ogni cosa!”

“Tranne nel separarmi dalle persone che amo”

“Ma i tuoi amici…”

“Una scelta dura, ma la mia amicizia per loro non era alimentata dal sentimento che provo adesso”

“E Yuri…”

“Già, Yuri…” Avier fece una risatina nervosa che terminò nell’inizio di un pianto. 

“Io non ho mai lasciato Yuri…” 

  


V erso il supercomputer – Dalle ore 10:20 alle ore 10:45

  


Divenne chiaro ad un certo punto che Jeremy li stesse portando nella fabbrica, il luogo che tutti loro conoscevano bene per ciò che era significato nelle loro vite. Eppure, Jeremy si comportò come se lo avesse dimenticato. Prima di entrare nel tombino che portava allo scolo fognario, si mise a girovagare per la foresta ritornando più volte sullo stesso punto e mettendosi ad osservare i segni sul terriccio, come alla ricerca di qualcosa. Nessuno osò dirgli nulla, la serietà e la freddezza quasi disumana che aveva in quel momento mettevano a disagio, preferirono lasciare che fosse lui a parlare. Cosa che non fece per tutto il tragitto nella foresta, ne per quello lungo lo scolo fognario e neanche quando entrò nella fabbrica calandosi dalla corda e scendendo con l’ascensore. 

  


Parlò invece quando entrarono nella sala del supercomputer, ma non a loro due. 

  


Niktor Denevun Brealwunt, detto Din Rokran Kastarmark/Ulrich Stern, Odd della Robbia – Quarto contatto - Ore 10:45 

  


“Niktor! Ti senti bene? Svegliati!” si diresse verso una figura stesa sulla parete alla destra della stanza. Una figura aliena, dalla pelle bianco latte martoriata da eruzioni cutanee nerastre, un capo prominente con un naso quasi assente, non fosse stato per una piccola cunetta con due narici sotto e due grossi occhi neri che si aprirono solo quando il ragazzo prese a scuoterlo. 

“Jeremy… Amico… Non ti ho sentito…” la voce era ancora più debole e soffocata delle altre volte. 

“Che sta succedendo, Jeremy?” urlò prorompente Ulrich. La situazione aveva preso delle pieghe assurde, lui e Odd non riuscivano neanche a capacitarsi di cosa fosse quel Niktor con cui stava parlando il loro amico. Quest’ultimo però non si destabilizzò, cercò in una sacca vicino al braccio sinistro della figura, braccio dove veniva iniettata in piccole gocce costanti una sostanza che scorreva lungo il tubo di una sorta di flebo galleggiante. Dopo un po’ estrasse un sorta di piccolo cubo fatto di un materiale vetroso nero, lo mise in una delle mani con sei dita dell’alieno, che lo strinse delicatamente. Il cubo iniziò a pulsare di una luce azzurrina. Jeremy lo lanciò davanti agli altri due guerrieri Lyoko. 

“Questo vi spiegherà tutto” poi disse ad alta voce una parola aliena.

“Losark”

  


Nella stanza iniziarono ad apparire una serie di ologrammi

  


_Parc Monroe –_ Ore 10:15 

  


“Io non ho mai lasciato Yuri, Aelita. Lui un giorno era al mio fianco, il giorno dopo l’ho trovato steso in un nostro rifugio, con gli occhi chiusi, un’espressione assopita, un flacone di sonnifero vuoto in mano e il corpo freddo come la neve di Russia. Era morto, suicidandosi” le lacrime di Avier si fecero più intense, la ragazza prese a stringerlo tra le sue braccia come tante volte lui aveva fatto con lei. 

“Tu hai sofferto troppo, Avier. Non riesco davvero a capire come il mondo sia potuto essere così crudele con te” anche gli occhi della ragazza presero a rigarsi di lacrime, il russo se ne accorse e cercò di togliergliele con le dita. Poi spostò la mano sui suoi capelli e prese ad accarezzarglieli. 

“La cosa che più mi fa male di questa storia è che non ho mai capito perché lo fece. È una delle cose che non capisco proprio della mia vita, come cosa provo esattamente per Mary. Mi sono sempre detto che fosse troppo sensibile per il mondo in cui viveva. La verità è che accadde da un giorno all’altro” il russo sollevò la mano dalla testa di Aelita e infilò un dito dentro un buco nella cucitura delle maniche della sua tuta, questo gli permise di scavare nel tessuto. Ne estrasse un oggetto nascosto, un foglio di carta sottile ripiegato più volte. 

“L’unico indizio che ho, è questo” lo diede alla ragazza, lei iniziò a spiegarlo. All’interno vi era un muro di testo, un rigo però era sottolineato più volte con foga. 

“_Conoscerete la verità, e la verità vi farà liberi_”

“Giovanni 8,32. Yuri era molto più religioso di tutti noi messi assieme, la sua Bibbia era affianco a lui quando è morto, questo viene da lì. Mi sono riempito la testa delle più disparate teorie, ma non ho mai trovato una risposta”

“Forse… Non voglio essere crudele, però… Hai mai pensato che non significasse nulla?”

“È quello che pensi?”

“Credo di sì. Forse era semplicemente impazzito a causa della vita che vivevate”

“Capire dove fosse la ragione e dove la follia era molto difficile all’epoca. Chissà, forse hai ragione. Scusami, se ho tirato fuori queste cose. Non volevo metterti di cattivo umore” la ragazza lo strinse ancora più forte

“Non dire stupidaggini” 

  


[Messaggio di Niktor] Sala del supercomputer – Dalle ore 10:45 alle ore 10:51

  


Una figura olografica in una silhouette azzurrina apparve davanti a loro, era quel Niktor che appariva ora steso sul pavimento, mentre Jeremy lo nutriva dandogli cucchiaiate di una sostanza gelatinosa grigiastra. In quella registrazione sembrava già indebolito, ma ancora capace di reggersi in piedi. 

  


Umani

l’ascolto di questo messaggio implica la mia inabilità a fare un discorso completo. 

Rispondo all’identità di Niktor Denevun Brealwunt, sono uno Swarkerinster. Tale è il nome di coloro che abitano lo Swarker. Questa struttura si trova a 15 Lerk dal vostro pianeta. Sono, approssimando, 7 milioni di anni luce. 

È imperativo che voi comprendiate l’entità del pericolo che i miei simili comportano per voi, e perché non debbano raggiungermi finché sono sul vostro pianeta. 

Prima di ogni cosa, tramite un varco apribile dal settore TLRCKN9193, il settore AZRWS345, dove si trova il vostro pianeta, può essere raggiunto in… 

  


La figura guardò verso l’alto mentre faceva un calcolo a mente

  


…2 secondi.

Questa è la proporzione dello Swarker in confronto al pianeta Terra

  


Apparì un globo olografico rappresentante il pianeta Terra, poi una sorta di sfera bulbosa di metallo che doveva essere lo Swarker. Mentre quest’ultimo cresceva, il primo continuava a rimpicciolirsi fino a diventare un puntino difficile da osservare. 

  


Se già questo vi mette timore, sappiate che lo Swarker non è abitato in superficie, è abitato all’interno. Questo aumenta la quantità di spazio abitabile. Facendo una stima, la sua popolazione è 20.000 volte quella terrestre, solo il suo esercito regolare è più numeroso della vostra totalità. A ciò, dovete unire il divario tecnologico. L’attrezzatura di un soldato semplice appena graduato è superiore a quella di qualsiasi forza terrestre, conquistarvi sarebbe molto facile. Eppure, non è questo il pericolo più grande che state correndo. 

  


L’ ologramma fece un gesto con la mano, facendo sparire le rappresentazioni della Terra e dello Swarker

  


Le grandi masse non coesistono facilmente senza patti, il patto stretto dagli Swarkerinster si chiama Alaktania. Non è un accordo scritto, è qualcosa che collega le menti, facendo percepire ognuno come componente di un unico grande disegno, cancellando la loro individualità. Sul vostro pianeta esistono creature chiamate formiche, esse vivono e operano tutte insieme solo per migliorare ed espandere il formicaio, creando una colonia sempre più grande con sempre lo stesso scopo fisso nelle loro menti. Così è per gli Swarkerinster, poiché tale è la natura dell’Alaktania. 

Io sono uno dei pochi che è riuscito a liberarsi, ho provato le gioie dell’individualità, questo mi ha reso un criminale denominato Alsther, significa _colui_ _che non è noi. _

Detto questo, è tempo di chiarire il vostro coinvolgimento.

  


L’alieno sollevò un dito e si sentì una voce robotica e distorta dire  Lenkerthen Lyoko

  


Questo è un messaggio  che dice  _Riunitevi a Lyoko,_ intercettato da un radiotelescopio dello Swarker mesi fa, veniva da un settore  inesplorato dello spazio così lontano che ci è voluto molto tempo per determinare la fonte.  Eppure, lo Swarker ha dedicato numerosi investimenti in questo lavoro. Questo, poiché la voce equalizzata correttamente è questa

  


Si sentì una nuova voce dire le stesse due parole, una voce molto più naturale, anche se aveva qualcosa di chiaramente non umano. 

  


Q uesta è la voce di un individuo noto come Xodian Ankotar A a lva

  


Apparve un ologramma che lo rappresentava, era più alto e con una corporatura più robusta di quella di Niktor. Lo sguardo era freddo e indagatore e il volto aveva tratti più allungati. Indossava una tuta unica bianca. 

  


Nello Swarker è noto per essere uno dei più grandi scienziati della sua storia, essendo padre di numerose scoperte e innovazioni in campo medico e biotecnologico, ma è anche uno dei più grandi criminali mai vissuti in esso. Ossessionato dall’idea di voler evolvere gli Swarkerinster, violò tutte le leggi e i diritti che impedivano i suoi esperimenti

  


Apparvero numerose foto di alieni in stato di shock e raggomitolati in preda al panico, alcuni presentavano mutazioni e malformazioni, molti invece avevano uno sguardo vitreo ed erano pieni di ferite da cui fuoriusciva un sangue bluastro.

  


Infine, è stato il primo a riuscire a staccarsi volontariamente dall’Alaktania, prima di sparire nel nulla, diventando anche il più grande ricercato nella storia dello Swarker.

Io non so cosa c’entri lui con Lyoko, ma il messaggio proveniva da questa fabbrica e Lyoko si trova qui. Prima o poi cercheranno di appropriarsene. 

Io, però, sono arrivato prima. Ho avuto modo di studiare questo programma, non posso appurare che sia opera di Xodian, ma so che è molto potente e che non esiste nulla del genere nello Swarker. Se lo ottenessero, potrebbero sfruttare le sue capacità di controllo sul genoma per accelerare l’Alaktania. Il patto che lega tutti gli Swarkerinster potrebbe diffondersi a velocità folle per l’Universo, soggiogando tutte le creature senzienti e rendendolo eterno.

  


D’altro canto, se lo ottenessi io, potrei usare le stesse funzioni per annullarlo. Io e tutti quelli come me doneremmo il libero arbitrio alla mia gente. 

Però, non posso negarlo, c’è una seconda motivazione per cui lo voglio usare io. Esiste un’arma per combattere quelli come me, un superbatterio conosciuto come K0-V1D, capace di costringere l’organismo a produrre staminali per ricreare i centri neurali sfruttati dall’Alaktania e fargli emettere segnali in continuazione, rendendoci immediatamente rintracciabili. Io ne sono infetto, ho usato molti farmaci per rallentare il batterio, ma non l’ho mai fermato, sono solo riuscito a farlo mutare. Ora, oltre al suo scopo originale, è diventato anche una neurotossina che mi impedisce di avere pieno controllo del mio corpo, oltre a crearmi questi sfoghi neri sulla pelle con cui il batterio cerca di infettare altri miei simili. Solo Lyoko può ricreare il mio corpo da Alsther senza il batterio, ma non sono riuscito a completare il lavoro necessario per farlo. Ora non mi rimane che iniettarmi un’amara medicina… 

  


Affianco all’ologramma di Niktor apparve quello della sua flebo

  


Questo non è un farmaco, è un veleno. Fermerà l’azione del batterio, ma rallenterà gradualmente i miei processi cognitivi e le mie funzioni corporee, fino a quando non mi ucciderà. Spero che siate riusciti a salvarmi prima che accada, o che abbiate voluto farlo. 

Se dovessi morire, rimarreste in balia dello Swarker. Ma credo che ognuno scelga il suo destino.

  


Questo è il messaggio di un combattente per la libertà

In questo momento, Niktor Denevun Brealwunt

Merek 

  


_L’usato di Renard –_ Ore 10:50 

  


“Ehilà, signor Renard. Come sta?”

“Ma siete voi, Avier e… Come vi chiamavate, signorina? Non ricordo proprio”

“Questa favolosa fanciulla si chiama Aelita. Lei è strano se si ricorda più di me che di lei”

“Non dica così, signor Avier. Uno come lei è indimenticabile. È già diventato presidente?”

“Sono passato proprio a dare i biglietti elettorali”

“Oh bene! Visto che si trova qui, dia pure un’occhiata al negozio” 

  


La coppia entrò nel negozio e si mise a guardare di nuovo tra gli scaffali pieni di oggetti usati. O meglio, lo fece Avier, Aelita si limitava a seguirlo. Era lui che era voluto tornare lì.

“Vuoi comprare altra musica?” 

“Figurati se al nostro primo appuntamento penso solo a me. Ti voglio fare un regalo”

“Aww grazie! Aspetta… È un appuntamento?” La ragazza era così abituata a trovare romantico qualsiasi momento in cui fosse con Avier da non aver riflettuto sul fatto che quello potesse essere il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale.

“Certo che si”

“Perché non me lo hai detto? Mi sarei vestita meglio”

“Prima di tutto, io sono in tuta. Poi, a me non piacciono le cose elaborate. Ti voglio così, come sei ogni giorno” la dolcezza di quella frase fece andare in brodo di giuggiole la ragazza, che saltò addosso al ragazzo per baciarlo. Essendo entrambi accovacciati per vedere degli scaffali bassi, ed essendo Avier robusto quanto il polistirolo, persero l’equilibrio e si ritrovarono stesi a terra. Questo non li fermò dal continuare a baciarsi. 

  


“Ragazzi… Ehm! Capisco gli ormoni. Questo però è un luogo pubblico, vi prego” il signor Renard li aveva raggiunti sentendo il rumore dell’impatto. Entrambi si misero a ridere incontrollatamente, poi Avier notò qualcosa di suo interesse su uno scaffale. Una catenina di metallo con un pendente che recitava un nome. Il russo non lesse quale nome fosse, non gli interessava. Lanciò la catena al commesso. 

“Compro questa. Mi dia solo la catena però, devo fare una cosa” il signor Renard si appropinquò a staccare la targhetta, poi mise la catenina nelle mani del russo come gli aveva chiesto. Lui e Aelita si erano alzati nel frattempo. 

“Chiudi gli occhi, _m’lady_. Non osare aprirli” la ragazza eseguì quegli ordini, la curiosità la divorava ma riuscì a resistere alla tentazione. 

“Ora apri” 

L a ragazza lo fece, vide il russo che teneva tesa la catenina fra le mani. Ora però aveva un nuovo pendente, un  piccolo dischetto in oro puro.

“Non è molto, lo so. Ma è una delle cose che ho _preso in prestito _in Russia_._ Mi sono sempre detto che l’avrei voluto dare a qualcuno di molto importante. Quella persona sei tu” mosse un passo verso di lei e le avvolse il collo con il suo regalo

“A te affido una parte di me, dolcezza. Che tu possa portarla sempre, e che ti dia solo ricordi piacevoli” la ragazza stava piangendo, di nuovo. Avier era così, riusciva a smuovere le sue emozioni con le cose più banali, figurarsi dopo un regalo del genere. I due presero di nuovo a baciarsi, felici come non mai. Poi, qualcosa attirò la loro attenzione. 

  


“Si sente bene, signor Renard?” l’uomo, dietro i suoi occhiali, aveva il volto e gli occhi tutti arrossati e lacrime che gli scorrevano sulle guance.

“Oh! Mi sono commosso. Scusatemi, scusatemi. Sono così stupido, mi capita sempre” e se ne andò in preda all’imbarazzo. La coppia rise di nuovo, poi tornò a baciarsi.

  


Sala del supercomputer – Dalle ore 10:52 alle ore 12:00 

  


“C-come è possibile tutto questo? E da quand’è che tu lo sapevi?” fu Ulrich a parlare, Jeremy stava continuando ad imboccare l’alieno con la gelatina nutritiva nella scatola che teneva in mano. 

“La prima domanda non ha risposta. La seconda la ricordo bene, dalla sera del 19 Settembre. Una nottata tremenda, mi sono ritrovato chiamato dalla fabbrica in piena notte. Rispondo al telefono, e sento la sua voce che dice di venire qui. Aveva pure detto che XANA stava tornando per assicurarsi che mi precipitassi lì...”

“Dovevo… essere… certo”

“Lo so, amico. Lo so” Jeremy accarezzò la testa dell’alieno con il dorso della mano che reggeva il cucchiaino. Niktor parve più rilassato. 

“Poi sono venuto qui, e ho trovato lui. Riusciva ancora a camminare e parlare con facilità quella sera, ma più volte tornavo qui e più peggiorava. Vederlo peggiorare… è stato tremendo. Non so come dirlo ”

“Immagino. Però, noi due cosa possiamo fare?”

“Se vi ho portato qui c’è un motivo. Non volevo coinvolgervi, ma faccio progressi troppo a rilento da solo. Niktor non resisterà a lungo, devo tentare un’azione disperata”

“Che cosa?” 

“Dovete sapere che per virtualizzare un essere umano il supercomputer separa e analizza tutte le basi azotate del DNA e interpreterà le informazioni ricavate dalle loro combinazioni in dati che…”

“In breve, Jeremy. Ti prego” Odd si sentiva già scoppiare la testa.

“Uno di voi deve portare Niktor nella torre del quinto settore, l’altro deve entrare in una specifica torre di un altro settore” in tutto questo, Jeremy aveva continuato ad imboccare l’alieno, finendo solo in quel momento. Sistemò il contenitore della gelatina e il cucchiaio nella sacca, poi uso la manica della sua camicia a quadri per pulire gli angoli della bocca di Niktor.

  


“In tutto questo, Avier cosa c’entra?” domandò Ulrich, ricordando i commenti che Jeremy gli aveva riservato nel bar. Con tutte quelle nuove informazioni, se n’era quasi dimenticato. Il suo amico prese subito a raccontare.

“La prima volta che sono venuto qui, lui mi stava seguendo, l’ho visto spostarsi nella notte con capacità degne di una spia. Sono stato fortunato a notarlo e a fargli perdere le tracce. Credo fosse interessato a rintracciare Lyoko, ci sono due teorie. La prima è che in realtà lavori per il KGB, o per qualche altro governo, magari anche per la Green Phoenix. La seconda…

“din Inkniam” commentò Niktor

  


P er le strade di Parigi –  Ore 12:30

  


“Ehi Avier, quel coltello non me lo regali quindi?” la ragazza si riferiva a un coltellino svizzero comprato da ragazzo nel negozio di Renard. Il ragazzo aveva detto che si era recato lì solo per quel regalo, poi aveva visto quel coltellino e non aveva resistito a comprarlo.

“Ovvio che te lo regalo! Tu sembri proprio la ragazza a cui regalare un coltello. Già ti immagino mentre lo stringi tra i denti, con una bandana rossa sul capo, mentre ammazzi dei vietcong con una mitra” ancora una volta la ragazza non poté fare altro che ridere. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come quel tipo riuscisse a farla ridere sempre senza risultare antipatico. 

“Ora che ci penso, tu hai detto così tanto di te, invece non sai molto di me”

“Cosa ti fa credere che io non sappia tutto di te?”

“Perché tu le cose le deduci, ma so che non puoi saperle se non hai elementi per arrivarci”

“Tu dici?”

“Si, ad esempio. Avrai capito che non sono francese”

“Esatto”

“Bene, da dove vengo?” il ragazzo si portò una mano al mento e iniziò a pensare fingendo di starsi sforzando tantissimo. 

“_I__tak, _ti chiami Aelita, quindi vieni da Marte. Giusto?” la ragazza rise a crepapelle (di nuovo)

“E questa da dove ti è uscita?”

“Non l’hai capita?”

“Ammetto di no”

“Quindi non sai le origini del tuo nome?”

“Sai che non me lo sono mai chiesto?”

“È un grande peccato. Ma rimedierò” il ragazzo prese a gesticolare più animatamente del solito, quello era uno di quei discorsi che amava fare.

“Aelita è il nome di un romanzo di fantascienza sovietico. L’ho letto tempo fa, ci sono due russi che vanno su Marte e scoprono questa civiltà, ed uno di loro si innamora di un’aliena chiamata Aelita. Se io sono russo, e tu ti chiami Aelita, significa che anche tu vieni da Marte. Giusto?”

“Impeccabile” questa volta fu Avier a ridere. Poi, si sentì afferrare la mano dalla ragazza e tirare verso di lei.

  


“Dai, seguimi. Ti porto da una parte”

“Al suo servizio, _m’lady_”

  


S ala del supercomputer – Dalle ore 12:00 alle ore 1 2 : 2 0

  


“Le ultime informazioni rubate da Niktor all’esercito dello Swarker parlano di una macchina sperimentale chiamata din Inkniam. Tradurlo nella nostra lingua non è immediato, significa qualcosa come _ciò che amplifica la mente._ È un dispositivo che permette alle onde cerebrali di questi Swarkerinster di interagire con corpi lontani anche distanze cosmiche, tutto questo senza causare interferenze elettromagnetiche come le altre tecnologie di questi alieni. Immaginatelo come una sorta di… Radiocomando per esseri viventi” 

“Quindi, Avier sarebbe controllato da questa macchina?” la voce di Niktor si intromise, cercò di parlare ad alta nonostante la mancanza di forza

“Din Inkniam… non… assoggetta” Jeremy continuò il suo discorso.

“Già, non ci sono prove che questa macchina possa controllare gli esseri umani. Se Avier è collegato ad essa, significa che non lo è” Ulrich e Odd si guardarono l’un altro smarriti, ancora non si capacitavano di cosa potesse significare.

“Che intendi? Questi alieni sanno mutare forma? Come i rettiliani?”

“Loro no. Però, Niktor dice che quell’esercito dispone di organismi mutaforma privi di volontà, sarebbero armi adatte a questo scopo”

“Quindi ora Aelita è da sola con un mutaforma alieno che sta cercando di ottenere informazioni da lei? E tu non fai nulla?” Odd era furente, non lo si vedeva quasi mai così. Jeremy però non mosse ciglio, era così impassibile da non apparire umano.

“Non posso fare nulla. Prima di tutto, indipendentemente da chi sia Avier, è così bravo che probabilmente Aelita ora si fida più di lui che di tutti noi. Poi, è logico pensare che, notando un cambiamento improvviso nel carattere di Aelita, otterrebbe la conferma che siamo noi quelli che cerca. No, è un errore che non possiamo commettere” i due non dissero nulla, sentirono soltanto un raggelante terrore che non avevano mai provato. Neanche XANA li spaventava così tanto quando attaccava, quello in cui erano immischiati era molto più grande e pericoloso di quanto il virus non lo fosse mai stato. Avevano paura, troppa paura. 

  


“Ma il Lyoko che cercano è proprio il nostro?” disse Odd, in una vana speranza di sentirsi meglio.

“Vorrei poter dire che è il più grande malinteso nella storia dell’Universo, ma non è così. Ho ritrovato il messaggio originale nel supercomputer, inoltre ho stabilito quando è stato inviato. Il 10 Maggio del 2004, vi ricorda qualcosa?” 

“Il giorno in cui abbiamo sconfitto XANA” un secondo silenzio calò nella sala. Durò diversi minuti, interrotto solo dal continuo battere sui pulsanti di Jeremy, rimessosi a lavorare. Niktor squadrò uno ad i volti nuovi che aveva davanti a sé, anche se li aveva già visti quando lavorava al supercomputer, poi rivolse il suo sguardo a Jeremy.

“Sicuro… non servano… gli altri?”

“No, Niktor. Purtroppo, se non funziona adesso, non funzionerà mai” poi si alzò e si diresse verso i suoi amici. 

  


“Che dite? Lo facciamo?”

“Abbiamo forse scelta?”

“Solo scelte suicide”

“Allora, facciamolo”

  


Hermitage – Ore 13:00 

  


L’edificio abbandonato, così come riportò a galla numerosi ricordi nella mente di Aelita, fece salire una certa nostalgia ad Avier. Era stato in tanti posti simili a quello nella sua vita, rifugi di tutti i tipi conquistati dalle piante, dalla polvere e dagli animali, molto spesso anche dalla neve. Lì non c’era la neve, ovviamente.

“Sai che posto è questo?”

“Certamente”

“Dici sul serio?”

“No” la ragazza sorrise e invitò il russo a seguirlo dentro. 

  


L’interno era come permeato da uno strano fascino. La luce che filtrava dalle finestre mostrando il pulviscolo nell’aria, i rampicanti che si ramificavano sulle pareti abbracciando l’intonaco secco e cadente, i fili d’erba che spuntavano dalle crepe sul pavimento. Ci si sentiva fuori dal mondo. La ragazza condusse il suo compagno ad una scala dai gradini in legno marcito che portava al piano di sopra, da lì ad una camera da letto. Osservando i colori e la presenza di alcuni peluche, il ragazzo dedusse che quella un tempo era la camera di una bambina, ne ebbe la conferma. 

“Sai, Avier. Questa, un tempo, era casa mia. E questa, un tempo, era la mia stanza” 

“Poi, che è successo?” il tono di Avier era cordiale, voleva metterla a suo agio. Sentiva dove quella situazione sarebbe andata a parare. Aelita si mise a sedere sulle lenzuola consumate e impolverate del suo vecchio letto, poi rivolse lo sguardo al ragazzo.

“Siediti qui, c’è molto da raccontare” 

  


Sala scanner/sala del supercomputer – Dalle ore 12:21 alle ore 12:25

  


Niktor era stato spostato delicatamente nella sala degli scanner e messo in uno di essi, i suoi occhi guardavano con un certo timore la struttura. Intanto, Jeremy spiegava cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. 

“Dunque, quando sarò al supercomputer e sarò pronto, ti telefonerò Ulrich. Quello sarà il segnale che dovrai immediatamente rimuovere l’ago dal braccio di Niktor. Nel suo stato attuale, gli spasmi riprenderanno subito e credo non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere più di un minuto. Però, riuscirò a virtualizzarlo in tempo. Si può fare”

“Quindi riesci a virtualizzarlo? Questo non dovrebbe già guarirlo?”

“Si, in effetti Lyoko replica una forma fisica ottimale una volta eseguita la virtualizzazione… umana. Lui viene riconosciuto dal supercomputer, però su Lyoko ottiene vantaggi minimi. Non prova più dolore e non ha problemi a respirare, però mantiene la stesse energie e la stessa forza che ha in questo momento”

“Che sfiga!” Odd si lasciò sfuggire quel commento, chiese scusa in preda all’imbarazzo, poi volse lo sguardo verso Niktor. Era abbastanza sicuro che in quel momento il suo sguardo fosse quello che la sua razza associava al disprezzo. Era così. 

Intanto, Jeremy riprese

“Prima di tutto, chi lo trasporta?” 

“Ci penso io. Chi affiderebbe il destino della Terra ad Odd?” 

“Ehi!”

“Bene, Ulrich. Tu e Niktor andrete su Cartagine, dovrai portarlo all’unica torre del settore. Odd, scegli: foresta, montagna, deserto o ghiaccio?”

“Deserto, come Lawrence D’Arabia”

“Cosa c’entra?” la domanda partì da Ulrich

“Ho visto il film di recente”

“Tu avresti visto un film di tre e mezza?”

“Non tutto, mi sono fermato a quando la guida di Lawrence viene sparata al pozzo”

“Lo sai che dubito quella scena sia oltre i primi venti minuti”

“Ragazzi, avete tutta la vita per dibattere sul cinema. Su, a raccolta” i due si misero in posizione. Ulrich vicino a Niktor, con le dita strette sull’ago che aveva nel braccio, Odd vicino ad uno scanner, pronto ad entrarci subito.

“Pronti?” 

“Pronti” i due risposero all’unisono. Jeremy si diresse immediatamente verso il supercomputer,

Dopo una decina di secondi, il telefono di Ulrich squillò e lui tirò subito via l’ago. Gocce di sangue bluastro uscirono dalla ferita mentre il farmaco trasparente gocciolava a terra. Gli spasmi di Niktor ripresero violenti, sembrò quasi morire all’istante. Poi la scanner si chiuse. 

  


>Sistema _Lyoko_

>Scanner _Niktor_

>Trasferimento _Niktor_

_>_Virtualizzazione

  


“Mi ricevi forte e chiaro, Niktor?”

“Jeremy, sbrigati a guarirmi che questo posto è identico allo Swarker. Mi viene da vomitare”

“Sono contento tu abbia nostalgia” 

  


Hermitage – Ore 13:20

  


Aelita era partita dal presupposto che avrebbe detto tutta la verità, eppure non lo fece. C’era qualcosa che la faceva desistere dal parlare al ragazzo di Lyoko, come un sesto senso. Nonostante questo, gli raccontò tutto il resto della sua vita. Suo padre, sua madre, la morte di quest’ultima, la Green Phoenix… Tutto. Modificò solo alcuni dettagli per non fargli intuire di Lyoko. 

  


Quando ebbe finito, il ragazzo la guardava fisso negli occhi e le stringeva il braccio con la mano destra. Poi la abbracciò, più forte di quanto non avesse mai fatto. Ad Aelita piaceva così tanto essere abbracciata da lui che le sembrava sempre lo facesse per la prima volta.

“Hai avuto una vita peggiore della mia” disse Avier, quasi sussurrando. 

“Non dire stupidaggini” sussurrò la ragazza in risposta, poi rispose all’abbraccio. I due rimasero così per minuti interi, e avrebbero continuato ancora per un po’. Non fosse che Aelita notò qualcosa di azzurro uscire dalla tasca dei pantaloni di Avier. Allungò la mano di scatto per afferrarlo e tirò fuori il pacchetto di un profilattico. 

“E questo quando lo hai preso?” il ragazzo spostò lo sguardo, poi balzò in piedi. Iniziò a spiegarsi balbettando e gesticolando più del solito. 

“Io… Io l’ho comprato stamattina… perché, insomma… dopo quello che è successo… I-ieri sera… Ho pensato che un giorno… Non dico subito! Però… Un giorno… Noi…” il ragazzo si portò le mani al volto

“_Blyat! _Certe volte sono così stupido” la ragazza rise, vederlo in imbarazzo era qualcosa di più unico che raro, era così buffo. Dopo aver smesso di ridere, si sollevò e mise il pacchetto dentro la tasca del ragazzo, poi si risedé sul letto. 

“Ieri sera ero in preda all’emozione, non ero lucida”

“Si”

“Tu lo avevi capito, dopotutto”

“Già”

“Penso che non dovremmo correre”

“È giusto” il ragazzo diede le spalle alla ragazza

“F-forse è il caso di andare” disse, continuando a balbettare. Poi mosse un passo, sentì la ragazza tirargli dalla tuta. 

  


“Che c’è?”

“Niente. È solo che… Ho mentito” 

  


Aelita tirò a se Avier e lo baciò appassionatamente.


End file.
